


Reincarnated

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of Monsters, Post Godzilla: King of monsters
Genre: As the plot progresses, Can't remember past life, Hybrid Chimeras, Monarch - Freeform, Mothra becomes a titan again, Mothra returns, Mystical Beings, Other, Rating May Change, Reincarnated Kaiju, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 71,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: It's always the same dream, and it always ends up the same: Mottie dies at the end of a lightening bolt. Until one night, on the ocean locked Monarch Base for research, Mottie sees familiar lights. Lights that haven't been seen in twenty-four years. She rushes out to see if it's real only to come upon a new horrifying mystery- Has Monarch been modifying people with titan DNA? An intern, just out of the army, ready to find meaning in her life, Mottie isn't exactly a high up official, and everything turns up classified. Hybrid Chimera's attack cities, titan's grow restless and emerge from their slumber, and the world is up in flames again. She'll need help to stop it or she might perish before she figures out why she seems to be the only one to understand The King.





	1. Enter Mottie

**Author's Note:**

> Monster lovers unite!

The dream always starts and ends the same. It’s dark, like an abyss that swallowed me whole. Then lightening blinds me. I am face to face with a three headed dragon, wings so large they touch the sky. In a blink, I am dead. Every time, the dream repeats and there’s no way to change it. Every time, I speak of it and those around me only shake it away. Too much monster research, too much stressful college and work, too much caffeine before bed. 

I shot forward in my bed, the alarm bells rang from my phone and from my alarm next to my bed. A clever trick I found to ensure I woke at the right time every day. With a groan, I rubbed my face and went about making peace with my never endless sleepless nights. I shuffled off the bed. My phone trilled, another urgent alarm to send me off about my day. Monarch would not excuse tardiness. 

“Mottie? You awake?” A knock to my apartment doors stirred my bones. I ripped my nightgown off my body and neatly folded it into my dirty laundry basket. Silk against the dirty cotton and jean material that filled the basket.

“Yeah!” I Chirped. “No way I couldn’t be.” I sighed to myself. A pair of trousers yanked up onto my hips and a shirt over my head. Keys jingled till I was witness to a familiar face as it poked into my one room apartment. Monarch paid and owned, a residence for their lower level employees. I was technically still an intern until I finished my master’s degree. An intern with a pilot’s license!

May put her hands to her hips as I snatched up my tote bag off the floor next to my bed. “Seriously, Mottie? You still haven’t unpacked?”

“I live every other week on the base, when do I ever have time to unpack?” I let out a snort as I tossed the duffel that also sat next to my bed onto my shoulder. 

“I meant the moving boxes.” She nudged her chin in the direction of my lone couch covered in trashbags and boxes full of stuff. I eyed my couch then looked back to May with a slow shrug. 

“Never know when I’ll need to move again.” I wiggled my toes into my sneakers. I bounced back and forth on my feet a bit until both feet were comfortably in them and ready to go. “Besides, it’s kinda hard to decorate this place. Concrete walls, concrete floors, it’s almost like it was a prison redecorated to be an apartment complex.”

May rolled her light brown eyes and swiveled to follow me out of the apartment. “It wasn’t a prison.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” I tossed a wink over my shoulder.

“A reform center isn’t a prison.” She countered, as she closed the door behind me and locked it up behind her.

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night.” I teased. May tossed long onyx locks over her shoulder and tied them behind her shoulders with a thin scrunchy. Then she cocked a hip out and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed on me. “What?”

“Speaking of sleep-”

“Oh! Hear that? My rides about to leave, better get to steppin-” I interrupted with nervous laughter. I launched across the floor as May called out after me. May was the intern lead, a Monarch employee specifically meant to oversee the education and well-being of interns like myself. Though, I was a completely different can of worms than her usual 18 year old spring chickens fresh out of highschool with big dreams of being scientists to experiment on titan blood and tissue samples. 

I was twenty-four, for starters, and I paid my way through college by signing away my soul to the military. Four years in the army as a trained pilot, two years as electrical engineering and back up pilot, made up six whole years that I refused to talk about with May. Which only infuriated her more, as May was completely and entirely a nosey busy-body. It’s what made her so good at her job. She wiggled into their lives and heads and made sure they were tip-top shape and in working order for Monarch. I almost gave her access to my brain once, late night over three pitchers of prickly pear flavored margaritas and damn good chimichangas. Then I realized I might actually tell her the reason I never slept the best. 

The horrors of a world at war with Titans was not what kept me up at night. It was me, my own brain and dreams of a life in the clouds, the chill of air as it passed around me. So i soothed that itch by learning to fly. Dreams of a life with no face, of a life where I was murdered. No rhyme or reason, I held to tangible memories, and I could only remember the pain. 

I launched myself out the front of the apartment complex into the dusty morning light. A city reborn from the ashes of a monster attack. Buildings built over long forgotten monuments. Radiation left light traces everywhere, an ever present reminder of what happened twenty-four years ago. The king fought and won a war right here in the streets, and left into the depths of the ocean that night. As far as the world knew, the king was gone and missing. As far as Monarch knew, or at a lowly intern level that I could figure out, was he’d found a new place to rest. A place we could not follow. We had to just hope and believe that if the need arose, he would return. 

“Coming, Mottie?” I looked up from the steps of the complex to the jeep that hummed in front of the building. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I laughed as I tossed myself and my bags into the back of the jeep. One week on the base in the middle of the ocean, one week back at the apartment to continue my work, a hectic, fulfilling life if you asked anyone else… so why did it always feel like I was missing something?

“How goes my little lightening bug?” Aaron Michaels chuckled from the back of the jeep. My direct boss, so to speak, over electrical engineering, specializing in locating and analyzing new titans as they broke through the earth. The original 17 were no longer the only titans we knew of. 

“Ready to get the heck off the land.” I laughed as I buckled up. The Jeep roared to life and whirled back away from the complex. I watched the horizon show a dock with a helicopter already loaded, a few people clambered aboard. Other interns readying themselves for work. Some of us were land-locked, some of us were given the special privilege of working on the sea base three hundred miles off the shore. 

“Good to hear,” Michaels patted me on the shoulder. “I’ve got a whole stack of paperwork and toys for you to tinker with when we roll in.”

“Oh goodie.” I rolled my eyes as Michaels roared with laughter. The jeep rumbled down the road toward the docks.

It had been twenty-four years since Godzilla had been seen last, and Monarch stayed to clean up the mess when he submerged.


	2. Upon the base deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more written, but I'm just going to post this now and update more later through the week. Can you guess what my latest obsession has been? Lmao

Chapter one:

It happened again. But this time, the dragon roared at me. My ears burst in pain as I screamed out in pain. It radiated through me and I felt it down to the bones. It happened too fast! The dream played in fast succession, fear pumped through every second of my dream.

I awoke to the dark of night sky out the window across from my bed, my heart pounded in my throat, sweat drenched my whole body. There was no one but me in the room, yet it was nearly lit up like Christmas. My glow slowed and dulled to that of a glow in the dark star glued to the ceiling. I raised my hands from the sheets to before me, they trembled hard enough to fuel a motion generator. A gasp broke through my lips as I tossed myself out of my bed. My feet were moist with sweat as I stumbled to the window panes. I slid them open to feel the cool air on my sky. Ocean breeze filled my nostrils and re-centered my soul back into my body. 

“It’s just a dream… just a dream.” I chanted to myself as my heart returned to it’s post in my chest. I opened my eyes to the dark night, and hoped for some calm serene image. Instead, what I witnessed only spiked my heart rate up into dangerous levels. Soft waves crashed against the base as blue lights exploded beneath the surface. Very light flashes of baby blue, a very distinctive blue. My heart leapt up into my mouth as I burst out of my bedroom out onto the grated hallway. I’d forgotten to pull on anything other than my flowy nightgown. One of the few luxuries I afforded myself was a large, almost ballgown-esk style wardrobe of nightgowns. I liked how they fluttered behind me when I ran through the streets at night. Here, however, it might have been a mistake. I flew down the stairs and out doors until my feet hit the main deck of the base.

I couldn’t stop myself. Those lights! They drew me to the deck and across the dimly light base deck. There were no flights, no plans for anyone to arrive onboard in the early morning, the lights upon the top pointed at the water were just a precaution for ships in the night. The concrete scraped at my bare feet as I flew across the flight pad. I collided with the thick gate that covered the edge of the base, nearly tossed myself off the edge with my momentum. My eyes glued to the water. The waves continued but the lights were gone. I searched.

Long moments as my heart hammered away my insanity, I looked for him. I SAW HIM! HE WAS THERE! I knew it, only one creature in this whole world made lights like that underwater. My hands grew cold as ocean breezes licked at my moist skin. He was there, I knew he had to be. I bit down onto my lips desperately as I looked for him.

Clarity slowly ran it’s course through my senses and reminded me that looking for Godzilla was most definitely A VERY BAD THING! I whirled backwards, my lungs clenched down hard for air I’d forgotten to breathe. “What was I thinking?” I blurted out.

“Dunno.”

My eyes shot open as every hair stood up on my body. It was then and only then I saw the line of shadow ants that crawled onto the boat. And by shadow, I meant dressed in all black tactical gear. And by ants I meant people of varying shape and size with guns, lots of guns. And I realized that I was on the base deck, no gun, no knife, no shoes, in a frilly nightgown in the middle of the night… the only witness to a blitz attack. 

“Shit.” I grumbled.

“A mighty-fine assessment, little lady-” Fire lit up my belly as I whirled to face the voice directly behind me. I kicked off one foot and planted another against a thick helmet. Pain radiated through my heel as I staggerd backward.

“Don’t call me little.” I snarled, my fists raised.

The man covered from head to toe in night gear snapped goggles toward me. “You bitch.”

“That’s better.” I took two calculated steps backward. He stepped toward me and took the bait. I lurched forward and struck a blow to the base of his helmet. It flung backward and tumbled off his face. Hands jerked out of the shadows and snatched at me. I danced out of hand for a long moment before more hands grappled me and rushed my back into the railing. The helmet less man let out an animalistic growl as he stormed forward. In the dark of the night I could not see him properly.

Until he stood directly before me. His gloved hands grabbed me up by the neck. My glow lit up the night like a flashlight. Every inch of my skin gave off harsh, brilliant light and illuminated the trouble I’d gotten myself into. 

“What… are you?” I gasped for air. A man’s face covered in thick scales stared back at me. Goggles dislodged to show me one large, red eye with a snake like slit down the middle. His nose was a snout and fanged teeth exposed themselves to me.

“I could ask you the same.” He motioned with a free hand at my skin.

“Radiation poisoning since I was an infant, what’s your excuse.” I lied through my teeth.

“Genetic modification.” He beamed a sickly smile. 

My stomach dropped out of my feet and flopped against the base. “No…”

“Yes… and you have your monster loving company to thank for this… or well… i do… I’ve never felt better.” He let out a low chuckle. “But, you see…I can’t have any witness’s… so… sorry little nightlight, but… it looks like you’re swimming with the fishes.”

“Wait! NO!” I was only able to scream as he tossed me with a mighty heave from the railing. 

There is nothing like the stomach churning, fear pumping, heart stopping feeling of free-fall from over fifty feet above the open ocean. I watched in slow motion as my gown flew around me up toward the sky. I plummeted down toward the water and realized two things fairly quickly:

At this height, I would hit the water like a bed of cement and most definitely die.

He tossed me far enough out into the water that there was no way anyone would see me crash into the water. My body would sink and I would be eaten by other ocean predators before anyone found me. 

So i did the only thing I could, I let my panic build. My light turned from flashlight to blinding sun. It hurt my skin like an open papercut all over my skin as I grit my teeth. Glow! Glow damnit! Glow brighter! I clenched my eyelids shut as my glow exploded in front of my eyelids. The heat of my own light burned as I fell further toward the water. Maybe, just maybe, I was bright enough to catch someone’s attention.

And I was right…

But I was wrong about whose attention I would catch.


	3. Wake up to the king

Chapter Two:

I don’t remember the blow I took at the water, I imagined I blacked out before my death. Until I woke up with a jerk upon a sandy ground. Panic fueled my body, sand and ocean water dried to my skin. I gagged on salt as I looked around my surroundings. A … a… sand bar? It was just a sandbar, randomly upon the ocean. The light glared through palm-frans over my head. A sand bar the size of my bunk room at the base, barely seven by eight, two large palm trees and a bush or two, thick sand, a crab bounced away from me toward the edge of the bar. 

I shifted from my spot under the tree and crawled across the ground just in case it sank into the ocean. It stayed completely firm under my hands. That’s when my eyes searched the horizon. I stumbled to my feet but stood as best I could as I surveyed hundreds of miles of ocean… with nothing in sight.

I whirled around to the other side, panic rose to dangerous levels in my chest as I found the same on both sides. Miles and miles beyond my vision of open ocean. I was alone… with no way back or no way of survival. Even if I dropped into the water right now and swam for all I was worth, I would never make it anywhere before i died of exhaustion.

I wish the fall had killed me…

My eyes dropped to a ripple among the water and I stumbled backward. Then a face I’d only seen in monarch files broke through the water. A scream burst out of my chest as I fell to the sand bar with a thud. He dropped back below the water and left me there for a long moment. I heaved for air, panic and fear fueled my heart up into my mouth. It flopped on my tongue for a minute before I swallowed it back into my chest and gathered up all my courage. I shuffled onto my hands and knees and crawled back toward the edge he emerged from. 

“Hey… hey wait… did… fuck…” I sighed as I hung my head. Sat on the edge of the sandbar, my head burried into my salt encrusted night-gown, I let out a low groan. “Where am I?”

_“Ssssand-bar…”_

Vibrations rumbled through my head as I blinked. I jerked my head up and looked around. No scaley faced men in masks, no people at all… just me and the voices in my head, apparently.

“Yeah, I… I figured that one, but… where?”

 _“Sssssaaafe.”_ It whispered as I felt a thrum beneath my rear end. 

“Wait… wait, hold up, no-nono-no! No way, are… Godzilla are you talking to me?” I laughed nervously. I was hallucinating! Definitely, the only way I could ever imagine a twenty foot or larger beast from the depths of the ocean was talking to me. I sighed happily as there was no reply, that was until the water rippled again. 

_“Promise not to scream”_

“Yeah-er-I promise.” I stammered. Then, like directly out of a nightmare or a hollywood movie, i wasn’t sure what was worse, the scaley top of a dragon head popped out of the water. Deep murky colored scales decorated a rounded head, yellow slit eyes watched me as his nostrils just barely danced over the water. “I… Um…” 

My eyes scanned the titan large enough to be a sixteen-wheeler truck, sharp spikes poked at the surface down his back. My mouth dropped open as I looked over him. Then I let my feet slid out from my arms and dangle into the water. A swift drop off spiked my blood with a quick taste of fear, but it died instantly as I looked out at his face. 

_“Gojira”_ The reply was stronger this time. It filled my mind as if it were there the whole time.

“How are you doing that?” I whispered.

 _“I do not understand”_ He raised an inch and let out a huff of air out of his nostrils. It hit me like a hard breeze from a tropical storm. I slid back on the sand, my hair jerked behind me. A mad grin grew on my face as I pushed myself forward again to the edge.

“I can understand you!” I laughed, a giant grin. He stayed silent as I bounced a bit till I sat on the very edge. My smile fell instantly as I was reminded exactly why I was here… the base… “Oh no.”

 _“What is wrong?”_ He sank half and inch, his face just an arms length from me. Yet… I couldn’t celebrate. I’d found Godzilla! He’d come back and I could speak with him! But the base, they could be dead, or worse, face to barrel with… whoever those people were. I reached out and put both hands on his snout. 

“I need to get back, the base I was at, I need to go back.”

 _“What for?”_ I could see the shift in his eyes as if he thought it was a dumb idea. And it was, a dumb idea. But I had to help!

“Monarch is in trouble, they need me.”

_“Ssstil loyal to me.”_

I blinked as he pushed his head forward till my legs were pinned to the sand and my hands fully rested ontop of his scales. They were smoother than I imagined. He was sleeker, his scales like stones at the bottom of a river, smooth and cold. 

“Of course.” I blurted out, unsure what even to say. Loyal to him? Did… did he think I was a titan? Was that it? My radiation, my glow, he must have mistook me for a titan, despite the fact I was one hundredth his own size. Maybe I gave off more than I thought. The plights of a baby born the day a titan atom bomb went off, I guess, maybe… no one ever explained it to me. My health wasn’t effected, I just thought I glowed at night. When I tried hard, really tried hard, i could make it brighter like I did… OH! I caught his attention, like a shooting star, I caught HIS attention. Best not to offend the king of monsters. I smiled warmly as I could and rubbed my hands against his snout. “I am always loyal to you Gojira, but I must help them. I made a promise to them,”

Was it a lie? 

_“As you wish,”_ And he yanked from the sandbar. His movement dragged me with him, from the sand into the open ocean. I gagged for air as I sputtered and pushed up to the surface. Then I was caught, wrapped up in something oddly familiar and still terrifying. His tail. He dove beneath the water and left me to jet-sky with my torso above the water. 

When I got a minute, not left covering my face and spitting out salt water, I would talk to him about his choice of transportation. Then we dove deep and he pulled me underneath the water. My heart pounded until I found myself released onto his back. I clawed my way between the spikes and found a spot to stand up along a large dorsal spike. Suddenly I was stood up above the water, the water rushed around me. I broke into mad laughter. I WAS RIDING A TITAN HOME! 

There was nothing in my life as satisfying as surfing on the back of Godzilla toward my base. How… how would I ever tell May about it?


	4. Ruined day

Chapter three:

It was night again before he slowed down. He came to a soft stop. I walked gently up his back till I stood just behind his forehead, my eyes strained to see the base before me. 

_“I will stay here,”_ I knelt down and put both my hands to his forehead.

“Thank you,-”

_“You will return, as the sun sets.”_

“Oh,-er, I, well, um I’m not sure that’s enough time-”

_“You will return, or I will take you from them.”_

It wasn’t a request. I imagined the king of monsters wasn’t much for empty threats. I sighed and rubbed a soothing circle into the top of his head. “Okay, I will be back in the water before the sun sets. I promise.”

_“You make many promises.”_

“I know, I’m weird like that.” I grumbled as I slipped down into the water and pushed off. I paddled from him, not sure how to explain the weird jitteryness that sank into my belly. Was it because a titan,THE TITAN, was talking to me and making me return to the water or else he might destroy a base. A multi-million dollar base, that was more than I made in ten years at the rate I was at. Not that I imagined they’d ever bill me, but there was no way to pay them back. I sighed as I dove under the water and pushed forward. That’s when a large undertow snagged my body and drug me down. Panic spiked until I realized whose undertow I was in. I was spat out of the water directly under the base. I whirled around in the water, my eyes searched the darkness but found nothing. “Rude.”

_“Slow”_

I caught my tongue before I spoke the words ‘fight me’, as he would and he would win. I pouted for a moment before I blindly slithered along the lower level of the base. I was above the watch deck but below the water level deck. There was no way to jump out of the water like a dolphin and land on the deck. My best bet was to climb. With a groan, I slapped the sloppy sides of my nightgown against one of the massive base poles and dead lifted my body out of the water. My biceps whined with effort as I slapped and dragged myself up the pole. Before I knew it, I was able to toss myself up and over the base edge and onto the grate underneath the level. If I crawled real low I could cross it and shimmy up the middle onto the stairs. Except, instead, I rolled onto my back, clawed my hands around the grounding and yanked myself out between the grate and the floor and flopped myself up and over another level onto the actual deck. 

“MOTTIE!”

I blinked rapidly as my eyes snapped to a form rushed in my direction. 

“Michaels?” I coughed out sea-water and confusion.

“What the HELL are you doing… oh my, did you fall over?I knew it! I knew it had to- We have been, well I, have been looking for you for a day! You must-”

“Michaels.” I croaked out inbetween his frets and worrys. I put a hand up and he took it and hoisted me up. “Michaels, there’s… there’s…” My legs wobbled. 

My vision spun as I jiggled in his grip, unable to focus my eyes on him. Exhaustion hit me light a freight train and I collapsed to the floor. 

“Mottie, holy shit, Mottie! MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC ON THE BASE DECK!” Michaels screamed into his walkie on his suit… walkie? I furrowed my brow as I looked up into my mentor’s face with confusion.

“Michael.” I coughed up more sea-water. “Wha-wha-what… are YOU doing on the base deck?”

“Looking for you, lightening bug! You’ve been gone for two days.” 

I lay back against the concrete in a whirl of uneasy jitters and stomach growls. I suddenly felt like I’d been at sea for two days. My mouth dry and eyes crusty, my lips cracked, my feet numb to any temperature. I swallowed hard. “Michaels… there’s something… wrong…”

“I know! You’re dehydrated- MEDIC! IS ANYONE COPYING?” He shouted into the walkie-talkie. “It’s gonna be okay, if I have to drag you up the steps myself, you’re gonna be okay.”

“No… Michaels-”

“Hey!” He shouted into his walkie again before he went silent. “Finally, Gigar, I need you and some other men down here, I found Mottie.”

“Michaels.” I tried again but I black out, my head sunk against the concrete. 

~~~~

It happened again, but instead of pain, I only heard screams. My own screams, high pitch trilling screams that scraped my throat raw. I snapped forward in my bed in sheer terror as I reached forward to touch my blanket. My mind grounded itself as I looked around my room. Eyebrows knitted down, I tried to recount my steps. Dressed in my clothes, bathed, hydrated and… full… I searched myself for needle marks to indicate they’d pumped me full with liquids but found nothing. It looked like I’d fallen asleep after a meal, a nap. I searched my room for any evidence it had been real. I slid off my bed, my feet strong beneath me. 

“What?” I croaked.

No knocks on the door, no Michaels watching over me like a den mother, I was alone. I moved along the floor to my window and found miles of ocean. No indication of a sandbar, no Gojira-...Godzilla, did he even happen? Was I hallucinating? Dreaming vivid dreams? It had to be real. I Whirled to my laundry basket to dig through it and found it empty of clothes.

I stumbled back to my door and wiggled it open in confusion. “What is going on.”

Had it been real? I broke out of my room into the quiet hall and looked around. Hybrid beasts with mixed DNA, people in tactical gear, titans, all of it… it had to be a dream! I walked down the hall and stopped at the first set of stairs. Down at the plateau was Willy and Keilie, and they stopped mid sentence to look up at me. “Hey there, sleeping beauty, feel better?”

“Er… yeah.” I took two hesitant steps down. “What happened?”

“Dunno,” Keilie shrugged. “We came to get you for breakfast and you weren’t in your room. Door bust open like you were some caged animal. Looked for you everywhere, and then last night you just… appeared back. Michaels said you fell in the water.”

“What?” I huffed. “Out of the three of us, Willy is most likely to fall over.”

“Hey!” Willy whined. I smirked as I calmly walked down the steps. Did that mean it was real? Or did that mean I imagined it all?

“I must have… slept walked right off the side.” I murmured.

“Looked like it, but, everyone knows Mottie can’t be killed, she’s like a cockroach.” Willy snickered.

“Whoa! Rude.” I snorted before I turned back toward my room. It felt so real… I was… “You… you haven’t seen shady characters in tactical gear, have you?”

“You know you’re not supposed to drink the sea water, right?” Keilie teased.

I rolled my eyes and walked around the corner toward the next flight of stairs. “Nevermind, you buttheads.”

Their laughter settled my horror and panic down to nothing. There were no hybrid people here with guns, if they were, they would have attacked already. I must have dreamed it, I must have walked right off the edge… over the railing… past six or seven different doorways that I had to stop and open with my badge. It was… just… not possible. 

I stepped out of the doorway and headed toward the offices. Just below the landing deck, for three or four levels, the laboratories had cameras and could surely show me something. I would just take a sneak peak then go back to work like it never happened. I would find Michaels and apologize.

Then the base rumbled as I halted just inches from the elevator entrance. Red lights filled the hall and alarms screamed over head. I lurched onto the walls and grabbed onto anything I could get my hands on. “ALL DEFENSIVE PERSONNEL, TO THE OBSERVATORY LEVEL! EVACUATE LEVEL 6, ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE LEVEL 6!”

It screamed overhead and my heart thrashed.

It wasn’t a dream.


	5. Impertinence

Chapter four:

“Look, this is a bad idea, even by my standards, you really should rethink-” My words were interrupted with a hard slap to my face. I stumbled back against the wall as a fuzzy woman kicked me square in the chest. A grunt fell from my lips as I slumped to the ground. Broken lips and a black eye weren’t enough to free me from her fight. Especially when a guy with a gun pointed the barrel to my forehead. I panted for air as she wiped the blood from her lip. Bruises painted my body as I was forced to stand again.

“I really should have shot you when I had the chance.”

Lizard guy was back… dragon guy… goggles? No, snake eyes, that was a better name. Snake eyes was back and dragged me by the hair to the top of the base. “Yeah, that was a bad plan on your part. Apparently, I’m part cockroach.” 

“Apparently.” he huffed as the lion woman struck me across the face. Claw marks ran the length of my cheek and stung as ocean breeze tickled my nearly won cuts. I’d fought my whole way up to central command, but it didn’t matter. They had guns and claws and snakes! SO MANY SNAKES! They came out of one guy’s outfit and just launched at people, the size of amazon pythons on crack. Then they found me and I knew I was in for it. “You see, my boss thinks I should shoot you in the head and get rid of you. But… you’re not bad, for a cockroach.”

“If you’re about to offer me a chance you join you, no thank you.” I spat blood out onto the chest of the gun wielding, face masked off individual. 

“You’d rather I shoot you?” He snickered, a flick of his wrist to show two hands with pistols in them. 

“Nope, I’d rather you just let us go.” I shrugged, my eyes scanned my options. No way to fight my way out, I was cornered and in a room with only two exits: A door they blocked or the windows. I didn’t believe if I lept out the window I’d make it this time. Collision with twelve foot thick concrete was a definite game ender. 

“Dare to dream.” He chuckled as he tucked both weapons back into their holsters. “Look, you’re in no place to tell me no.”

“I’ve been a lot of places, and I’m still telling you no.” I huffed.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” The lion woman cocked a very furry but defined golden brow. 

“Look, I spent two days drinking sea-water, I’m surprised I’m even coherent, right now, Okay? Why don’t I give you a chuck into the sea and you tell me how scrambled your brain is after!” I spat more blood at her as my lip burned from the abuse. She let out a low growl as she swiped away blood from her face. Snake eyes snapped his scaley fingers, however, and she jerked away from me. 

“You get one more chance, before I lose my patience.” Snake eyes sighed.

I opened my mouth only to stop as my eyes caught movement from the windows. Sunset… the sun was setting. “Shit… Shit-shit-shit! Move! You gotta move!” I lurched toward the door. The faceless gun man dropped his pistol to scramble and grab me. I was inches from the door as he shoved me back. My back smacked into the keyboards that lines the circular room. I scrambled against them before I bounced back and launched forward. “Move! Seriously!”

“This is how you planned to escape?” Snake eyes snickered.

“Escape?” I squawked, “I promised him I’d be back by sun down!”

“Well, you-”

“No! You don’t understand, I promised him!” I begged, as the faceless man jerked my hands behind my back. Tears welled up in my eyes as panic ate at my stomach. If he kept to his word, he would rip through the base. Hybrid people with guns in tactical gear were not the bigger problem here. I thrashed in the man’s arms. “You gotta let me go, or everyone’s gonna die!”

“What?” The lion lady laughed. My eyes dropped to the windows as the moments ticked by. The sun danced along the horizon. Every second I wasted in the control tower, the closer he got to fulfilling his threat. 

“Just let me go.” I whispered as my heart hammered in my chest. 

“That’s it, I’m done with her rambling, shoot her.” Snake eyes grumbled.

The sun sank lower. My skin began to glow. “What the… has she always glown in the dark?”

“You should have seen her at night, like a fucking flashlight.”

“Maybe we should-”

“Who is in charge here?” Snake eyes spat. “I’m done with her, I tried to get her to reconsider, now shoot her.”

It was too late. The sun dipped, the rays of light just barely cascading over the edge of the horizon. If there was something I would say the king of monster’s was, it wasn’t patient. 

_“Time’s… up”_

“Fuck.” I murmured as the world exploded in light. Blue light broke through the middle of the base. All three of the lackeys around me screamed out as I lurched out toward the controls. The light filled the air with noise it nearly broke my ear drums. The sun was gone and everything was lit up in emergency lights as the control tower fell. 

I toppled over the keyboards and landed firmly on the window panes as the other three were tossed around the room. A roar, unlike anything in existence broke through the air and he emerged from the water through the very center of the base. I watched in slow motion from my own prison cell as Godzilla broke through the base and snatched up the tower. My glow intensified as an answer as he brought the neck of the tower up toward his head. Miles above the ground, pressed against the glass, I looked down at two large yellow eyes that stared at me. 

_“You are late_ ”

“Hey! I was trying, these idiots wouldn’t let me go!” I yelled as I tossed my arms out toward the other three pressed against the panes.

_“Them?”_

“Yes them!” I huffed. The base crumbled around us in slow motion as I turned to the three, wide eyed idiots who caused it. They looked at me in horror, even masked face man gave off the same expression. “Yes! I’m talking to him!”

“Talking to… Him?” Snake eyes’ voice cracked as the window cracked. I heard the whine of metal as Godzilla stepped from the deck of the base and suck us into the water. The tower crashed into the water and broke through the glass pane. “Boss!”

“GET OUT!” Snake eyes roared as the three fought for strength to climb against gravity and water toward the door. I sat on the glass with a scowl, water seeped into the room. They fought each other for the door before they peered back to me. Yellow eyes and white light filled the room before a roar bubbled around the tower. The glass shattered completely and I was sucked down into the ocean.


	6. Half and Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing you posted chapter five instead of four? Fixing it so that yal get two new chapters in one night? Price less. For anyone who read the last chapter, go back and reread it, then this one will make sense, then there's a new one on it's way in 5 mins.

Chapter Five:

The water rushed around me as I fought the waves. I thrashed in the water and broke to the surface. Waves crashed over me and sank me further into the water. My lungs screamed in pain as I kicked and tossed myself up through the foam and dark seas. A glow wafted in and out of my vision as I broke through the surface again and again to gasp for air. Finally, the waves subsided and I was left to float among the wreckage. Search lights scanned the water as I took in deep breaths. The water kicked and pushed me but the crash was done. The base was gone. It disappeared in such a short moment I almost didn’t believe it was there in the first place. Except for shattered stumps of the base’s poles broke through the water to remind me… the base was gone because I got caught. 

Those things would pay. Whoever they were! Whoever they worked for! Whatever their point was, didn’t matter, I’d make them pay. I kicked my legs slowly, my heart beat slowed as the cool water sank into my pores. A firm platform came up under my feet and I let him lift me up and away from the base. My hands found one of his spikes and put myself against it. I watched as we stood still while friends and enemies clambered onto coast guard boats and helicopters.

“Gojira, I need to go with them.”

_“You stay.”_

“Where would you even take me? I can’t go where you go, I need them to survive.” I looked down to the inky water beneath me. I didn’t have to see him, with one of his dorsal spikes to my back and his soft scales beneath me. 

_“You are a titan!”_

“I am human!” I barked. He said nothing but I could tell he didn’t believe me. I sank down to sit upon his head and leave my head poked out of the water. From one prison cell to another, I let myself rest against him with a sigh. “I need food… and clean water, I can not live in the water as you do.”

_“As you wish,”_

“Wait, real-”

I lurched forward and scrambled for footing as he dove under the water. My hands clawed to a spike and clung to it as the water whipped around me. It bit into my skin as we burst across the water. His tail dragged me backward but I wrapped my legs and arms around what I had and dug my nails into it. We broke the surface just before I thought he’d drown me. I took deep breaths in as the water fell off from my face. The beach… we were near the beach. How fast was he capable of swimming? My mind spun as he stopped a mile or so from the beach. Obviously where the sand became an obstacle. The night sky left my body cold with no sun to warm the water. Drenched to the bone, I shivered as I stepped tentatively to the front. 

“What… what are you saying, with… this?” I murmured

_“Go, heal, return.”_

“I… What… you… what time.”

_“Every night, light the stars. Human in the sun”_

And he dropped out from beneath me. I lay there, at the surface, my eyes on the shadows beneath me. But he was gone, I was alone, and the stars left to light the world before me. 

“What if I need you?” I croaked as I paddled my feet softly beneath me. “What if… How far can you hear me?”

_“Everywhere, anywhere, I am King”_

“Okay, okay, we get it with the riddles.” I huffed as I pushed myself against the water. I kicked out behind myself and pulled myself with my arms, the water much warmer the closer to civilization. Swimming in the ocean was no longer a fun task to me. “King of ridiculous word play.”

_“I can still hear you.”_

I snickered. “What are you going to do? Shoot lazers at me?” I clamped my lips shut as the water rumbled. I didn’t have to hear a growl to feel it as the water propelled me forward. A yelp broke through my lips as I tumbled and hit the sand at maximum speed. “Okay, geez, I get it. Don’t tempt you with a good time, yada, yada, I’m sorry.”

I crawled up onto the beach and planted my but firmly in the land. I sighed with happiness at the feel of sturdy land, and flopped back into the sand. Regret could wait till later, it felt too good to be on land. Firm, not going to explode out from under me, land! 

_“Would never harm you.”_

“Oh, and what makes me so special?” I scoffed as my eyes opened. Was it weird that I’d become increasingly comfortable with his words inside my brain. Like I were on a long distance phone call wearing wireless headphone glued to the inside of my ears. I heard him clear as day, the vibrations that struck me once before now a comfortable humm. 

_“You ask ridiculous questions.”_

I sighed as I put my sandy, slightly damp hands to my face and immediately regretted it. Accidently rubbing sand and salt into my skin, I dropped my hands to the sand beneath me. I shoved my way back up onto my feet. “Yeah, I guess.”

They said that the titans used sonar frequencies to speak with each other, but that should stop within miles. So why could I still hear him, how could he even hear me. Was it because of my radiation… or maybe… I was a hybrid just like the men on the ship… was I able to hear his thoughts as a connection to him or was I part titan… and if I was… what titan was I?

“What beach did you drop me on?” I huffed as I scrambled to my weak feet.

_“One of them.”_

“HA! YOU’RE SO FUNNY!” I barked a fake laugh as I stumbled forward. “Didn’t think a dinosaur was capable of sarcasm.”

_“I am-”_

“Yeah, yeah, king of the titans, I get it, I get it.” I grumbled.

 _“Impertinence.”_ I scowled as I pushed through the pain in my muscles. The bruises began to ache, the cuts stung, my muscles begged for sleep. I was not about to wake up on a beach again. Enough was enough. 

“Sorry, I’m a little grumpy.” I sighed as I scrambled up sand dunes and stood ontop the tallest one. “I still have no idea who those guys were, why they were there, what happened to them. I just… I’m still a bit angry.”

Why was I apologizing? He was the one who broke through the base like an impatient toddler! But I apologized, and I meant it as I scanned my horizon. 

_“They are Chimera. Half titan, half human. They are pests.”_

“That was, well, super helpful, thanks.” I smiled as I stepped down the backside of the dune toward the civilization. “And it seems you spat me out close to home. I might even get an actual shower in!”

He said nothing. I clambered up the side toward the pier. The pier connected to the docks, the docks connected to the road. The main road was a mile or so more to the apartment complex. I did not have my badge or my key or my clothes but I did have one thing… A nosey, goody-two-shoes Intern lead who would explode with curiousity when i washed up on the front door!


	7. Cacoon

Chapter Six:

I awoke from a deep slumber of no dreams. It was actually comforting to know I didn’t dream anything! Just me and the abyss, happy and resting well. For the first time in maybe years, I woke up like they do in the movies. Happy, chipper, and ready to take on the day. That was until my skull was filled with noise and my face fell into my lap. 

Chimeras, Monarch, genectic modification, Gojira, all of it swamped my brain as I sat up in my bed, in my barren room, with no one else I could talk about it to. May sat on the couch, slumped over in sleep, a throw blanket rolled up as a pillow, under an extra comforter, she looked pained in the face, despite how comfortable she probably was. The only reason that stupid couch was worth it was how comfortable it was to sleep on. I spent many nights, docked in on a military base with little else but some throw blankets and that damn couch. I brought it back with me from europe and be damned if I was going to get rid of it. Rolled up in blankets, snuggled into the back like a proper cacoon was the most comfortable night’s sleep I had during all deployment. And now my intern lead was curled up on it, obviously to watch over me when I stumbled in last night, covered in sand and bruises.

“Oh yeah… that.” I grumbled.

_“Remember…”_

“Oh, don’t you ever nap?” I huffed as I flipped the blanket back off of me. 

_“Touchy.”_

I let out a scoff as I pushed to stand up on my feet. After I pounded on the door for what felt like ages, May came to the door with the ‘another drunk intern? You got to be kidding me’ face only to find me. Shock and horror filled her face as she whisked me inside. Apparently the coast guard was looking for me. She stood on the phone with them as I begged for a shower and a thick glass of water. I chugged two large bottles shortly after my shower as she told them I would come in for questioning after I fought off fatigue. I’d ‘obviously swam to shore and was missed by their rescue efforts’ which was May speak for ‘your incompetant divers couldn’t find a girl flailing in the water miles out in the ocean!’... which was furthest from the truth. They didn’t find me, because Godzilla didn’t want them to find me. He whisked me away from them just as fast as he appeared. 

They still had no idea why the king of monsters, whom lied dormant for over twenty-four years, suddenly burst out of the ocean like a dramatic whale and destroyed the base already under lockdown. I would only know more when I came in for questioning. My best guess was whoever the Chimera were, they did not stick around to be rescued. If they had any brains, they wouldn’t. 

“May… May, we should-”

“GODZILLA!” She launched off the couch like a bullet in a gun and landed on her hands and knees. I stumbled back, my eyes on her as she panted for air then looked up to me. “Sorry, sorry, was… a bad dream.”

“Yeah, I get that.” I murmured. 

“Mottie, you… you god?” She blinked as she scrambled back up to her feet. I shrugged, my hands fell to my sides. 

“Um, yes and no.” I muttered. “Did they tell you everything that happened?”

“Only that you were last seen being dragged by some terrorists up to the control tower and that it was… grabbed by the titan.” She fell off into a whisper as her eyes widden. “Oh, oh my god, are you-did you! Did you see-”

“Yeah, I don’t know about all of that. It’s kind of a blur. They used me as a hostage and tried to get me to mess with the controls. Then he broke harlem, so to speak. When we hit the water, I blacked out.” I lied as I sighed, preparing to stick to my lie. I repeated it over and over in my head. I would have to say it plenty today. “I guess I was lucky that I was unconscious, I must have floated closer to shore than we were.”

“Mottie, you never talk about- You can talk to me. You were kidnapped, beaten up, then you nearly died!” She gasped.

“I was a fighter pilot for the military, and I work for Monarch, if a little death scared me, I wouldn’t work here.” I chuckled with a shrug.

“Mottie, no you’re not okay. You don’t just walk away from stuff like that.” May insisted as she dusted her clothes off. She put her hands to her hips as she eyed me down. “You were born the day it happened… but I was there, when it happened. I was five, I think, at the time. I can remember it like it’s a movie I’ve seen a hundred times. Mottie, Godzilla broke more than harlem! It’s okay, I know you don’t like to show it, but it’s okay to not be okay.”

I let out a shakey breath as I almost gave in. I almost broke down as tears welled up in my eyes. May trembled before me, her hands tucked against her chest as she watched me. I pulled my hands to my chest and tried to smile despite how hard I wanted to shatter. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell her. She wouldn’t believe me, no one would, I barely believed me. So I blinked hard and shrugged again, my arms moved to hug myself. “I-er, we should, you know, get going.” I swallowed hard.

“If that’s what you want.” She sighed. She put a pat to my shoulder as I shuffled around the room to pick up clothes. 

_“You lied to her.”_

I didn’t answer him, as May hovered over me. Trousers nearly dropped out of my hands a thousand times as I yanked them on my legs. Every inch of my body felt numb for a long moment as I fought to get myself back in control. 

_“You are not a liar…”_

“You know, May, it’s… It’s kind of hard to tell the truth when you’re afraid of what people will think when you do.” I blurted out with a blink. “It’s harder when you don’t think they’ll understand or believe you.”

“What! Of course I believe you! Out of anyone, i should know what it’s like, to watch a monster destroy your city.” She blinked.

_“So they are dull, unable to understand you are a titan?”_

I didn’t answer that one as I smiled at her. “Thanks, that’s why… i wanna be honest with you… I’m a little scared.”

“Oh, Mottie, don’t be scared. They’re just trying to figure out what happened,” She burst across the room to pull me into a deep hug. Then she flitted away from me toward the door. “I just wonder what Godzilla was thinking, why he did it.”

“I dunno, maybe I’ll ask him next time.” I laughed as I tucked my hair behind my ears.

_“I can hear you, you can ask me-”_

“Shut. Up.” I ground between my teeth. 

_“Impertence.”_

I waited for her to slip out the door before I whirled toward my apartment window. “I am trying to act normal here. It’s kinda hard to do so with you barking my ear.” I huffed.

“What was that?” I whirled to the door as May poked her head in, “Did you say something?”

“Uh, nothing, just mumbling to myself about…you know, trying to piece the night together.” I lied through my teeth with a soft smile. May nodded, her own smile returned as she nodded. 

“Come on, I found the keys to the intern van.”

“Oh, god, not the intern van.” I whined.

“Yessss, the intern van.” She beamed as she jingled away from the door. I sighed as I wiggled into a shirt and shoes.

_“I shall leave you in peace, but you will return.”_

“Yup, got that.” I grumbled as I stomped out of my apartment room toward the hallway. “Don’t need another dramatic remake of last night.”

_“I am not dramatic,”_

I kept my lips shut as I walked after an escaping May. A soft smile fell on my lips as silence filled my head again. As annoying as it was to answer to someone in my head, it was comforting to hear him there. Like he’d always been in my head, as if he’d always belonged there. In a day like today, after that night, he was a stable thing for me now. I may not know why the Chimera’s exist, or what they were after, or why they were willing to kill to get it, but I would get to the bottom of it and make them pay! They would wish they’d never snuck onto that base. For every life they ruined, for every light they’d put out, I’d make them pay.


	8. Investigation

Chapter Seven:

“Motreina, what kind of name is that?” The captain snickered as he looked over my folder. A man in coast guard material, fitted to his more to a T. Sharp, well groomed black hair, no facial hair, strict jaw lines, he’d rolled well in the genetic lottery. Inside one of the offices at the landlocked base for Monarch, it felt more like an interrogation. I was shuffled into a room and sat in a cold iron seat.

“It’s russian, for matron, or mother, in some readings.” I snarled, “Is my interview about how funny my name is?” 

“Kind of touchy, don’t you think?” The captain cocked a thin onyx brow my way. I wheeled backward, my back straightened painfully against the seat.

“Are you asking me or are you accusing me.” I whispered through gritted teeth.

“I’m just, well, curious, as to the relationship between you and the tactical unit that boarded your base that afternoon-”

“My relationship is that of a victim.” I ground out between gritted teeth. 

“My records show you were missing for approximately 48 hours prior to the attack, and then just happen to be dragged away to the control tower-”

“You wanna know why I was missing? Because Michaels can explain where I was.” I countered with a scowl. They were accusing me? Me? Rage broiled my insides as I stared the captain down. Venom filled my mouth as all the words I wanted to say lay on my tongue. 

“Your mentor did offer an alibi for you.” the captain sighed.

“Offer an alibi?” I sputtered with a disbelieving laugh that bubbled up through my lungs. “THEY TOSSED ME OFF THE BASE!”

“Calm down.”

“No! You’re accusing me of being in cohorts with terrorists that invaded MY work, MY home! I was out on the launch deck when that snake eyed guy tossed me into the water. I nearly died and crawled back!” I slapped my hands against the desk.

“Snake eyed?”

“Yeah! He’s a chimera.” I huffed as I sat back in my chair. The captain sat back in his seat with his eyebrows knotted down on his face. I eyed him before my face fell. “You … you all don’t know, do you?”

“Look, I’m going to be frank with you, Motreina. I think you’re sketchy as hell, but if you were batting for the other team, you wouldn’t have outed them like that.” He sighed. “There’s a file, going around the higher ups with alot of redactions that I can’t get ahold of despite it being a key to this incident. The world Chimera keeps getting whispered around and anytime I ask questions, they get shut down. So, I need you to tell me what happened, why did they drag you away?”

I licked my lips, my prepared lie on my lips before a sigh fell off of them. My ‘hostage to use’ lie would not hold up anymore. So I turned to the open door and slid up to my feet. The captain sat in silence as I walked across the floor and shut the door. He eyed me suspiciously as I turned back to him, my hand on the light switch. “I don’t suspect you’ve read my file, have you?”

“Can’t… redacted.” He cocked his head to the side.

“Seriously? I’m an intern.” I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, I guess it has to do with a special talent of mine that comes out at night.”

And I flipped the light off. Not that it mattered, as I lit up the office like I were sprayed with an entire can of spraypaint. The captain slid back in his seat and stood in slow, silent horror. 

“Do… do… do you mind?”

“Nah, go ahead. Most doctors do blood samples, but honestly the jury is out on why I’m a human glow-stick.” I shrugged. He stepped up slowly and prodded my outstretched arm with his forefinger. Then he slowly ran his fingers up my arm, he rubbed and found it only glowed brighter for a moment before it dulled back down.

“Holy shit, man.” He hissed.

“Yeah, I get that alot.” I chuckled before I flipped the light back on. I took my arm back and tucked my hands into my pockets. “The night they tossed me from the ship, they saw me glow, like a shooting star. Then, when I crawled back, they thought I was one of them. But, you know, like a Monarch test subject or something. They wanted me to join them. I told them to eat it. As you can see by the furry one’s fun love tap on my face.”

I turned to point at the gash along my cheek. Despite how deep it had been, it healed realtively fast. If I was lucky, it wouldn’t scar. I shrugged softly as he reached out to run fingers along my scars and bruises. They stung with the touch but I let him inspect my injuries with quiet precision. 

“Well then, are you? A test subject?” He stepped back, his hands folded across his chest.

“Nope, born and raised a nightlight. You can’t imagine how pissed off my bunkmates were.” I snickered. 

“Bunkmates?” He furrowed his brow. I grimaced before I grabbed ahold of my shirt. With a light tug, I dislodged it’s french tuck into the front to expose my hip. There upon my side was my one and only tattoo. A kind of tradition for my platoon, we all got one when we graduated pilot training. It was a fighter plane burst through the army symbol, etched into the right side of my rib cage. I let him eyeball it before I put my shirt down and tucked it in. “Why are you with Monarch?”

“Believe it or not, I’m not exactly a fan of war or killing monsters. And that’s what my life was when I signed my soul away.” I tucked my hands back into my pockets and rocked back on my heels. He nodded softly before he stepped back. Then he aboutfaced from me and marched to the table. 

“Alright, Motreina-”

“Please, for the love of Godzilla, call me Mottie.” I groaned.

He twisted to me with a bemused smile. “Alright, Mottie. You are free to go, as long as you stick around town for questioning.”

“You going to hunt down these guys?” I cocked a brow.

“I’m coast guard, I don’t really… hunt the bad guys, I just save the good guys.” He let his face fall as he spun to face me fully. He crossed his ankles and leaned against the thick desk behind him. 

“Well, that’s where we differ, captain.” I cocked a brow, “I’m gonna hunt them down, so if you smell anything fishy, I want to be the first to know.”

“You’re just an intern.” He snickered.

“An intern with a grudge.” I corrected before I put two fingers to my brow and pushed them off in a sloppy salute. I spun from him and pulled the door open. “Night Captain.”

“Jonas.” he called out, and I looked over my shoulder to catch his eyes. “My name is Jonas.”

“Night Jonas.” I waved nonchalantly over my shoulder as I headed out into the office of the base. If I was lucky, I could dip out of the apartments without May’s eyes and get to the beach with some good time. I just had to get there soon, or else I would be late. No need to have another incident from my pushy King.

I ducked out of the hallway and headed for the main room. May jumped up from a desk, keys in hand. “Mottie!”

“You ready?” I nodded toward the doors.

“Actually… I … I kinda got to work on some paperwork, something has come up. You want me to call you a cab?”

I felt relief spread through me as I shook my head. “Nah, I kinda need the walk. I’ll meet you home.”

“Want to clear your head?”

“Yeah, something like that.” I slumped away from her and shrugged out the doorway toward the front of the base. I would make good time to the beach from here. That would give me time to find some way to get out into the water without getting in. I wasn’t ready to spend another night drenched to the bone in ocean water. Once outside the base, I tightened my sneakers and looked toward the large gate.

Maybe Jonas would turn his interviews into the FBI or worse, maybe someone else would take up the case. Either way, I could use another set of eyes and ears on the ground. The Chimera’s had to have washed up somewhere.


	9. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Eight: 

_“So you hunt for the pests?”_

I sat on the surfboard, my feet dangled into the water. After an hour of searching, found nothing I could use to float out. So I broke down and bought a bathing suit and a large board and oar combo. I paid for overnight rental, much to my dismay, which was outragous. Especially after I learned of the real price of both items in the shop I bought my suit from. I might as well buy an actual boat! But there was no way back. I looked down into the murky water, lit up with my glow. Gojira poked his head out from the water, just his nostrils above the water. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t feel like anyone else is. That Jonas guy was doing interviews but that was all about paperwork, something to tell the public when they ask why it happened. I think they know who did it but i don’t know why they wouldn’t hunt them down, or I dunno. It feels shady.” I sighed, my lips pursed. I kicked my feet in the water, my light rippled through it. In soft flashes, I saw the length he stood in the water, his scales reflected with jagged strips of jade, some onyx with blue reflections. I looked up toward his face. “Someone’s got to figure out what they want.”

_“Will you kill them?”_

His eyes flashed a bright yellow at the words. I sighed and looked up toward the stars. “I wasn’t a fan of killing, and I’m still not a fan.”

 _“Will you kill them?”_ He repeated, louder this time.

“I don’t know! I…” I let out a low groan as I hung my head. “I don’t know, even with as angry as I am, that I could do that. I left the army to stop hurting people. I joined Monarch in hopes I could HELP people… and here I am… on a giant board in the middle of the ocean talking to Godzilla.”

 _“Does this not aid people?”_ his eyes shift past me toward the shore line behind me. 

“Maybe? I’m not even sure why you talk to me, let alone demand that I come out to see you. You don’t need them to understand you.” I tossed my hands up in the air. 

_“But you understand me, the humans are merely apart of life.”_

I blinked before I shook my head. “No, I mean, if you wanted, you could stomp up there and end it all, stop it all. But you don’t. You saved me and you drag me out here at night, granted you did destroy the base.”

_“I do not wish to end it all, nothing to rule without all of it. Like forest animals, humans are apart of the cycle. Irritating and most cumbersome, but necessary. Life and death. You should understand that. Mother of life.”_

“Oh, you heard that, huh? It’s just my name. I prefer Mottie. My mom was kind of coocoo for cocoa puffs.” I rolled my eyes.

 _“What for what?”_ He puffed out across the water and I let out a laugh as it skidded me back. A claw hooked around my board and jerked me forward. My hands wrapped around my stomach. 

“Ha-haha, Sorry, I forget sometimes you- er, it’s an american idiom, don’t worry. It means she was silly.” I giggled harder. I nearly toppled into the water but kept my stance as he let me float above the water before him again. 

_“If you wish, I will call you Mottie,”_

“Well, it’s better than calling me my real name.” I let out a snort.

_“It is a proper name, but I will do as you ask. Mottie.”_

I looked up from the board toward the large titan in the water. A soft smile spread on my lips as I nodded and clapped my hands on my knees. “Thanks, Gojira. Hey, do you think I can talk with other Titans?”

_“We all speak my language, it would be silly not to. Except for Leviathan, he refuses to speak anything sensible. And you think I speak in riddles!”_

I furrowed my brow as laughter bubbled up through my chest. “Yeah, that’s… that’s really helpful.”

_“I am the king.”_

“Ah-ha, and we’re back to that again. Great.” I rolled my eyes. That was until he let out a snort of air and shot me back in the water. I tossed my hands up and kicked my feet up. “Whoa! Hey! Rude!”

_“Not particularly. Now go, your larvae form requires much rest.”_

“Larvae-Hey! Wait, you know what, I don’t wanna know.” I sighed as I snuck my hand back behind me. I unhooked the oar from the board and pulled it out before me. He eyed me without another word until I planted the oar into the water and kicked water in his direction. It splashed across his forehead and I broke into mad laughter. Then he let out another breath and my board skid across the water like a stone on a lake. I scowled and raised the oar, shaking it at him as the titan sank into the ocean. 

Damn monster. I slowly turned my board around and pushed it through the water. It took me a good thirty minutes to paddle through the water till I was in knee deep water. I slid off the board and huffed it up to the board shop. I shoved the board into the sand just outside the doors and chained it up as the other’s were with the oar locked in. There was a chance I would have to book it again. 

It was easier this time to climb the sand toward the pier. I had tucked my bag just under the pier steps that lead up to the streets. I ripped on my loose pants and shirt over my head. Did he call me a larvae as an insult? Or was that to mean I would evolve soon? Was there something he knew that I didn’t. I kept my thoughts to myself as I clambered up the steps toward the street. The moon hung over head, silence around me was nice. 

The apartment was full of snores and hushed whispers from Interns studying late into the night. I ducked myself in and up the stairs toward my apartment. May’s door was shut with the light on, which meant she wasn’t on the skulk to find me. A good sign, until I found my door ajar with my light on. I slid up next to the frame and put my head against the wall to listen. There was movement in my room that I definitely locked before I left. My glow mixed with the yellow light of my room until the footsteps came toward the door. 

“Freeze” I stopped mid-swing, my mouth hung open as I found Michaels, hands up and eyes wide open in my doorway. “Michaels?”

“Heyyy, Lightening bug, you come around here often?” He laughed nervously. 

“Yeah.” I dropped my hands to my hips, “i live here.”

“Oh… yeah, you do.” He murmured with a sheepish look at me. “Look, it’s not… I just… I was… sneaking you a get better basket. Look” 

I swung my head around the frame of my room and found a decorative box put on my bed. I cocked a brow and looked to Michaels with question. “And why would you be sneaking around?”

“Well, er, I um, didn’t want you to know I sent it.” He whispered.

“Michaels, why wouldn’t you want me to know?” I blurted out. “Dude, it’s okay to be worried. I was worried about me for a while there. I get it, you’re my mentor. And I would fret around like a den hen if you were tossed into the ocean… twice.”

“Twice!” he squawked.

“I’ll explain tomorrow. Hey, meet me for breakfast at Denny’s, I’ll tell you everything, okay?” I smiled as I swiveled into the room. He lightened up with a sigh and a nod. “Good? Okay, text me in the morning, I think my phone should be good to go by then.”

“Alright, lightening bug, breakfast it is.” 

I winked as I ducked inside and shut the door. With a sigh of relief, I locked it and slunk to my bed. For once, it wasn’t a bad guy lurking around the corner. I pulled the box off my bed and nearly forgot to dress down before I fell into bed. My body melted into the mattress and I forgot to turn off my light as my eyes turn to cement bricks on my face.

_“Sleep well, Mottie.”_

“Sweet dreams Gojira.” I yawned into my pillow before I was gone to the world.


	10. Breakfast

Chapter Nine:

“Hey, Michaels!” I looked up from my menu and waved the lanky mentor over. After I worked with the guy for over six months, it had been a while since I really looked at him. He was atleast six foot tall, a green bean fella, long shaggy ginger hair that he tucked in a band at the base of his neck. He always wore some kind of button down tucked into the front of jeans that were fitted to him, with the sleeves rolled up. “Didn’t pull you away from your family?”

“Ha, you and I both know I have no time for family.” He chortled as he slipped into the booth in front of me.

“You’re single, you’re shitting me.” I scoffed.

“Honest as my birthday suit,-”

“Please, for the love of godzilla, don’t finish that idiom.” I grumbled. Michaels let out a laughter that filled his whole chest. I smiled, a laugh filled me up to the brim. After so long, it was nice to laugh, out loud, in the day light. “So, about that get-well box.”

His face paled as pink filled his cheeks and his fiddled ontop of the table. “Yeah, about that.”

“I hope you didn’t put soup in it or crackers, cause It’s not a stomach bug.” I teased.

“You-er… didn’t open it yet?” He shifted his head to the side. 

“Nah, not yet, I wanted to talk to you, and last night I passed out cold. Didn’t have a chance.” I shrugged. “Why, should I have?”

“No! No, um, I just, it’s not, well I-”

“You’re being REALLY weird, Michaels, like really weird.” I raised a brow. He let out a sigh. “Come on, big guy, out with it.”

“Whoa, I’m not big,” He scoffed as he straightened his shirt against his shoulders and chest. 

“Says the actual giant among men.” I teased, before I put my menu down. I reached out and took up his folded hands. He smiled weakly as I squeezed them. “You can tell me.”

“I was… worried, really worried, Mottie. I couldn’t find you then I find you half-drowned. Then the next thing I know, there were these assassins and they drag you off with them. I was worried they were going to pick us off one by one.” He sighed as he flipped his hands to caress mine. He squeezed them for good measure before he set my hands down. 

“We made it, and that’s all that matter for now.” I whispered with a nudge to his knuckles.

“I’m your mentor, I’m supposed to be…” He trailed off with a sigh. “Doesn’t matter, like you said, we made it.”

“There’s the spirit, now buck up!” I let out a low cheer with a swing of my fist. “And drink caffeine heavily, because I have a huge favor to ask of you.” 

“Of me?” He laughed. 

I stopped mid mouth open as the waitress skipped over to the table. I ordered fast and let Michael decide after a long contemplation what he wanted. Instead, I watched him in hopes to gauge his reaction to what I was about to ask him. I didn’t want him to flat out say no. If I was going to hunt them down, if I was going to make them pay, I would need his help.

“Alright, Mottie, let ‘er rip.” He sighed as the waitress dropped two frosty coke’s in mugs upon the table and slipped away quietly. I swallowed hard before I put my hands out before me. 

“What do you think the Chimera were after at the base? What do you think their end game was? It certainly couldn’t be to have Godzilla attack, was it?” I furrowed my brows.

Michaels blinked as he leaned back in the booth with both long arms along the back of the seat. He eyed me for a moment before he shrugged lightly and kicked a leg up and over the other. “I have no clue, really. They just kind of showed up and then launched an attack.”

“That’s the thing! They didn’t just show up, they tossed me into the ocean that night. They hid in the base for atleast two days before they did their quote, ‘attack’, unquote, ya know?” I furrowed my brows as I pulled my mug close to my face. I popped the straw in my mouth and sucked hard before released it and looked up to Michaels. He snapped forward, hands folded on the table. 

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, you’re saying they hid in the base?”

“Yeah, which means two things: They have someone on their payroll, or they killed more people than we know.”

“How do you figure that?” He cocked a brow.

“Well, it would be easy to say they just paid off someone to let them on and keep them undetected. But they could just as easily attacked and killed people after they got what they wanted from them. I just don’t know what’s worse, that they were undetected for two days or that someone would invite them in… and what they could possibly want.” I pushed back in my booth cushion. Michaels followed suit as I leaned my head back against the mustard yellow cushions and leather brown wood that accented it. Michaels stretched out his arms again and frowned. “What would Chimera’s want from a docile base?”

Michael lurched, eyes buldged. “What did you just say.”

“Chimeras, didn’t you see their faces?” I scowled.

“No, they were wearing masks… Oh my god, I haven’t heard that word in… years…” He sighed as he looked toward the window. We sat in long silence before the waitress returned with my heart stopping amount of bacon and pancakes. I slathered it in syrup and dug straight into the pile with gusto. Michaels took a slow pace on his omletes but I plowed through my food. I spared a look up to him as he held back laughter.

“What?” I asked shortly before I took large gulps of soda. 

“You are a wonder to behold, Miss Mottie.” He snickered.

“I can fit a whole pancake in my mouth,” I grinned from ear to ear.

“Please don’t show me, I take your word for it.” Michaels took a soft sip of soda and laughed hard enough he had to pull away. 

We sat in a long silence before he sighed and shrugged, “I guess they were there to get more DNA, makes sense right? Chimera are only half, but what if they modified their genes with more, what could they become?” 

“That would… make so much sense. Wasn’t Hereria working on live tissue from other titans?” I slapped my hands against the table. Michaels reached out and took hold of them, a shocked expression on his face.

“Shh, but yes, she was. She had DNA from Rodan in her lab she was- Oh no.”

“Did she give them some?” I gasped.

“Worse, she tossed the pieces she had when they began to rot. She was gonna go back to the source to get more.” Michaels let out a low groan. He leaned back. “I bet they’re gonna follow her!”

“You think?” I chirped. “Where would we get to Rodan?”

“Mexico.” He sighed.

“Well then, pack some shorts, we’re going to Mexico!” I beamed.

“Whoa-wait, we? You can’t go anywhere-”

“I’m just an intern,” I grinned as I reached past his hands to clamp my hands on his arms and squeeze. “But as my mentor you could take me there as a study opportunity.”

His face fell as he eyed me. “You invited me to breakfast to manipulate me to take you to Mexico?”

“No! Remember, you’re the one who told me Mexico. I invited you to breakfast to dig information out of you and have you approve my travel request.” I wiggled my brows at him. Michaels sighed as he slithered back in the seat.

“There’s no convincing you not to do this, is there?”

“Probably not.” I snickered.

“Fine, fine, I’ll put in the travel request, but at any sign of trouble, we leave. Right away!” He raised his brows with a firm tone. 

“You got it, we’re just there to figure out what they’re after, not to fight bad-guys.” I leaned back and shoveled the last pieces of my food into my mouth. He let out a long breath of air before he poked another forkful of omlete into his mouth. His face pinched in the middle, he ate in silence before a tiny confession floated around us.

“I’m going to regret this, immensely.” He sighed.


	11. Under the moon

Chapter Ten:

I nearly barrelled out to the water. My bathing suit left me cold in the night air but I was too excited. For the first time, I wanted to talk to him. Well, I’d never NOT wanted to talk to him. I kicked the long board along the water, the oar in my hands. A running start, I skidded across the water before I sloshed across the water. I nearly toppled over into the water but energy steadied my feet. My glow burned around me as I pushed through the light waves. The water was rather still for being at the beach. 

“Gojira! GOJIRA!” I called out as I paddled progressively faster till I couldn’t see any light but my own. I beamed with excitement, my glow like that of the moon. I stopped my paddles as I saw a rock like being burst through the water ahead. I let the water wash me in and out before him, his scales reflected in my glow. More of his head out of the water as I smiled widely. “Gojira! I’ve got a lead!” 

_”That is clearly an oar.”_

“Oh, ha, ha, real funny, you’re a killer.” I bent down on the board to click the oar into place on my board. 

_”I have been called worse…”_

“Alright, king sarcasm, I’m serious! Michaels gave me a good lead! I might even be able to cut them off.” I used my hands to push myself out. Suddenly a claw snatched up the back of my board and yanked me forward. I curled my fingers around my board and crossed my legs under it as well. “Whoa, slow down.”

_“Slow”_

“So, Michaels thinks they’re after DNA, fresh tissue and samples, to up their power. They came to the base to get ahold of Rodan’s Samples.” I grinned.

_”Why would they bother, he is small and an idiot”_

I let out a snort of a laugh, “Tell me how you really feel, why don’t you.” 

_”I just did. Rodan is weak and foolish. They will gain nothing from him. Who is… how did you say it, Michaels? Who is that or is it a place like that Denny’s?”_

“Michaels is a person, and he is my mentor.” I shrugged, “Denny’s is a restaurant, they serve pancakes”

_“I have many questions.”_

I laughed as I slid back on the board. It was pulled forward till my toes rested upon the edge of his snout. Smooth and slick, Almost slimey as I danced my feet over the scales on his face. I hugged my knees to my chest as my glow dulled to a soft, off yellow glow like out of a lantern. Godzilla’s claw stayed firm on my board, and suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck rose up. I stared at him as the water began to ebb and flow faster, more erratic. I furrowed my brows then twisted around to look at the beach behind me. There was no one there, but I saw a flashlight, as it scanned the water. Miles away. 

Fear pumped through me as I scampered off my board onto his face. “I wish I could turn off my glow stick.”

_”It is a gift.”_

“Yeah, yeah.” I huffed as I scampered down the back side of his dorsal scales. “More like a curse.”

_“No, it is most definitely a gift. In your state, I would not have found you without it. Among the noise.”_

I blinked as I lay, feet dangled against the surface of the water, my body flesh up against the back of his head, eyes up over the edge of his. I watched the flashlight pass and continue down the beach line like a massive firefly looking for a fight. Curiosity and common sense battled it out in my head over if I should stay or go check it out. Sensibility won as I shimmied back up his head and flopped fully till my hands rested between his eyes. His scales were sharper here in design and shape. I let my hands trail them for a long moment in silence. With a sigh, I scuttled over more of his head till I was able to roll myself onto my board with grace. “You’re right.”

_“Why do you state facts with such disdain.”_

I rolled my eyes.

_“I can see you, Mottie, are you aware?”_

“Unfortunately, sometimes even space can see me. Wonder if the aliens worry about the glowing light that keeps bobbing up and down in the water.” I mused. He let out a huff of air before I cocked my head out to the side. “What? You don’t like aliens?”

_“Ghidorah came from the stars. I am, how you say, not a huge fan.”_

I grinned wide as I tucked my knees against my chest, my arms looped under my knees so I could place my feet against his snout again. “Oh? And who is Ghidorah? They don’t have him in the records.”

_“Good, erase him from the history books, serves him well.”_

“Serves him right.” I corrected with a chuckle. “What he do? Did he step on your tail.”

Gojira narrowed his eyes sharply as I let out another laugh. As the moment passed, his eyes softened, his eyes glued to my form before they passed up to the sky. _“He took from me something I thought I’d never find again.”_

“Oooh, so cryptid,” I teased with a light push of my foot against his face. “Was it a thing?”

_“A who.”_

My face fell softly as the color washed from my face. “Oh, hey, Gojira, I’m… i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to open old wounds.”

_“It will be most alright when she rises again. It seems it may take some time, but I will see her again.”_

A soft smile crawled on my face as I reached out from under me and rubbed my palms against his scales. We were silent for a long time as I pulled my hands back and looked up to the sky once more. The stars finally appeared from behind large clouds, they twinkled above me. I let myself relax back on my board, my eyes trapped in their light. 

_”You did not tell me, what lead you were provided.”_

“Ah! Yeah! That!” I laughed, “Rodan, he’s nested in Mexico, so Michaels and I are going to go down there on a Monarch plane and see if my hunch was right. Try and hunt them down if I can.” 

_“A plane, the objects that whizz above my head like insects?”_

I let out a booming laughter as my head fell back. “Oh my god, I never thought of planes like that. But I guess, to you, they’d be like mosquitos! Oh, my god, that’s! HA! Yeah, but the difference is I’m going to fly them.”

_“Fly an insect?”_

I rolled my eyes and pushed against his snout again, “No! I’m going to fly the plane! Ah, it’s been forever since I’ve flown. I miss it.”

He stayed silent as I smiled to myself, hugging my knees closer with fond memories. The army wasn’t all bad. My bunkmates were like family, my plane was my vessel. I loved that stupid craft and kept it clean of everything even bugs. The feeling of flying, not falling, was my favorite. I felt… at peace, like I was meant to be in the sky. I smiled wider as I looked back to Gojira. 

_“I will follow you there.”_

“What, and eat Rodan?” I snorted.

_“Now that is an idea, but, atlas, every kingdom needs a court jester.”_


	12. Enter Rodan

Chapter Eleven:

“I already regret this decision already.” Michaels huffed as he flopped out of the chopper, bag clutched to his chest. I rolled my eyes as I tucked my headset onto a hook off the roof of the bird. I cleaned off the board, made sure the dials were turned off properly and ensured she was ready for take-off should it be needed. On the dry Monarch base just forteen miles south of Rodan’s recent nest. After the incident twenty-four years ago, they made the base away from the nest and merely studied it’s life from afar. Rodan had been dormant for most of ten years. The last time he showed up, he burst out of the mountain and took a long flight away from his nest. Then three weeks from when he left, he returned, no rhyme or reason, just showed back up without having ever touched down that we could see. 

Prior to our lift off, Michaels called Hereria to ensure she was at the base. He played it off like we were here to help with technical issues while our base was under reconstruction. The word on the Monarch street was Godzilla burst through the base and then submerged again for no reason. Any talk of insurgents or chimera’s was squelched. Our debriefing was very strict and clear, there were no people in swat outfits, just Godzilla being a titan for no reason. 

“Come on,”

“What if they show up here?” Michaels huffed.

“Well then we proved our point and we send an alert company wide.” I smiled.

“And if they shoot at us?”

“Then we know we’re REALLY right.” I snickered as I nearly skipped along the landing pad. Two people stood up from the edge of the pad, both arms crossed and stern faced. Michaels sighed as he skurried past me toward them. 

“The welcome wagon is here.” he grumbled under his breath. Then he lurched as he turned to see me stopped halfway on the pad. My eyes trailed from the planes parked in an orderly fashion along the edge of the base. The whole ride here, my eyes would drop to the water for only a split second. I just wanted to see if he followed me. I just wanted to see where he was. However, in the bright lights of daybreak, I only saw the murky water that glistened in the sun. “Mottie-”

Michaels was cut off by the chirp of my cell-phone. I jerked forward in surprize and snatched it off my hip. My face paled when I saw the number on the front. “Busted.” I groaned.

“What?” Michaels huffed.

“Err-I gotta take this, why don’t you go on inside.” I put the phone to my ear, my eyes glued to Michaels. He eyed me with a scowl but walked backwards across the top of the base. No words crossed his lips but his face said enough, he was suspicious of me. He did not trust that I would follow him down there. He was right, but not for the reasons he thought. My eye flickered up to the large volcano that stood tall along the horizon. An hours walk to the base, a three hour march to the top, I could feel Rodan’s presence like an oven that’s slowly growing hotter in a cold house. I smiled sheepishly to Michaels as he was whisked into the arms of the guards of the base and escorted down below. “Heeeeyyy- Jonas! What’s-”

He cut me off, “I told you not to leave! I told you to stay close.”

“Sorry, work came up.” I snickered as my feet lead me away from the base and toward the main gravel road. Houses and buildings left as nothing but rubble and ruins, in a city that was destroyed and never rebuilt. Twenty-four years since humans lived here among Rodan and his radiation. Now it was just Monarch employees in suits and masks, taking samples and running tests from the safety of an underground laboratory. 

“Work? _WORK?_ Are you shitting me right now, Mottie. I told you- I TOLD YOU- do you know what I have to do now? I have been issued a warrant for your arrest! I have to come arrest you now as a person of interest!” He practically foamed at the mouth, I could hear the rattle in his voice and the sharp inhales. He paused for a long moment and the drag of a cigarette filled the sound on the back of the phone. I nearly skipped down along the road, phone pressed between my ear and shoulder, hands out in front to stretch. 

“Well, come on down here! I’ll send you the coordinates.” I chuckled as I took up the phone in my opposite hand and switched ears. I spared a look to the ocean for any stir or shift in the water front. It sat still, calm, glitter covered the surface. Where could he possibly be? This was probably the only place he could emerge and not wreck anything. Everything was already destroyed! Then I remembered, the base not quite ten yards behind me, they might go on red alert. 

“You think this is a joke?” He choked out inbetween puffs and inhales of smoke. 

“Kinda! I’m not the traitor here!” I scoffed, “Monarch will defend me.”

“That’s the problem, Mottie! Monarch is the one who called for your head.” I stopped mid step and pivoted back to see the base. My back to the volcano, my eyes to the flat top base, I suddenly realized the chains on my bird. Three men in tactical gear, Monarch tactical gear stood ontop of the base, their eyes peeled around to see me. When we caught sight of each other, my heart skipped beats. 

“Shit.” I blurted out.

“MOTTIE!-” I barely heard his voice as I broke into a run across the road. The ruins of the town stood up overhead as I burst across the road, headed straight toward the volcano. I should have darted for the ocean but there was too much open air between the base and the shore line. Plus, there was little coverage once I was in the water. I would have to hope Godzilla was close to save me. This was smarter, plus, I couldn’t give up the opportunity to talk to Rodan. If the Chimera were at my base for his DNA, he might know why. Why Rodan?Or was it everyone? Were they after it all?

“Do you think Monarch could be behind the human modification? Do you think the Chimera could be reacting in revenge for what was done with them? Or, worse-” Panic swelled in my chest as bullets zipped over my head. The crack of assault weapons filled the air as I swerved in and out of broken buildings and stone archways. I jumped the half crumbled wall of a house and dove down to a crawl as the bullets doubled in sounds. “Jonas?”

“What is going on? Are you being shot at?” He squawked from over the crackled phone.

“Jonas! Why would you call to warn me?” I hissed as I crawled behind another blockade of broken stones. 

“Because I think you’re innocent, mottie! Now get out of there! I’m coming to get you- alive! And we can-”

“Thanks Jonas, for the moral support. But you don’t really have to do that.” I laughed quietly as I tossed myself up and over another wall. I broke into a run across open dirt toward the base of the mountain. “I gotta hang up now, I’m being shot at-”

“MOTTIE! WHAT-”

“BYE JONAS!” I hung up the call and tucked the phone into my bra for good measure. My boots crunched over the gravel as I pumped my arms. Stupid! I was so stupid! To think they wouldn’t throw me under the bus or worse, and now I’d put Michaels into this as well. Who knows what they had done to him! Was he in a jail cell? Was he being interrogated or worse? They must believe he was a traitor now after all of this, and I would have to save him too. I cursed to myself for not thinking it through. There was always a chance Monarch was the perpetrator but I couldn’t believe the whole company could do that! It had to have come down from one person, my execution because I was right! Or someone was pulling puppet strings. 

Either way, I had more questions than answers. After I escaped the bullets, after I talked to Rodan, I would work on breaking out Michaels and then I would find the Chimera. I would get some real answers.

_“Do you require assistance?”_

I let out a bark of laughter. “Nah, I’ve been in worse.”

_“Your flesh will not deflect the bullets!”_

He sounded… angry! Like he were angry at me, for denying his help. I almost faltered in my step as I snapped my head to the ocean. “Yeah, and what happens when they start shooting at you?”

 _“Bullets don’t hurt me.”_ He scoffed.

“Rub it in, why don’t you.” I sneered as I veered around another bend in the path. Just as I came around a tree, I heard it. The crack of a tree, the whiz of a bullet shot straight from a sniper rifle. I barely had time to stop as blood flashed before my eyes. Another bullet bit into my thigh as I toppled to the ground. My hand oozed blood from the large chunk the bullet ripped off across my palm. The second bullet ran straight through my left thigh and clattered to the ground. I was a crumpled mess upon the dirt of the mountain base. They weren’t trying to arrest me. Tears welled up in my eyes as the pain radiated through my whole body. They were trying to kill me!

 _“Rodan! You useless beast! STOP THEM!”_ His roar rumbled across the land. A shriek broke my ears as the ground shook and trembled. The bullets stopped, and I didn’t have to look to know what happened. The sky darkened and the air turned to lava. My lungs caught fire as I gasped for air, my eyes glued to the city and base. A horizon filled with people searching for my body now on the run from a beast twenty times their size, wings that knocked the last of the ruins to the ground. Rodan twirled, fire dropped like drool out of his mouth to the ground below. Then he swung back and landed in between me and the base, his beak pointed to the sky. He let out a high pitched roar to the air. 

I scrambled across the ground, pedaling backward on the earth till my back met a large stone I couldn’t roll over. “Rodan, Rodan-”

 **”Well slap me across the beak and call me silly, it really is you!”** my mouth ran dry as Rodan stepped up onto the road and stared down at me. **”You’re bleeding.”**

“Thank you… captain obvious.” I growled, I scrambled to sit up against the stone. My head flopped back against the rock, lungs heavy and eyes strained to keep awake. I pressed my hand to my chest, my leg left stretched out before me. Pain radiated through me and tears trailed my face, but I gritted my teeth as best I could. 

**“Why are you… so small? This form really doesn’t suit you!”** His voice was high, almost mockingly high, it grated my nerves at first. I scowled as I stared at his large face. Drops of lava dribbled from his beak and devoured the ear beneath him. 

“What on earth are you talking about? This is who I am.” I sneered.

**”No, no, like you’ve always been so much, ya know, fuzzier and I just-”**

_”RODAN! Drop it.”_ I jerked, my eyes to the ocean. Rodan followed my sight, his beak pointed to the shoreline.

**“I was just trying to-”**

_“She needs attention, bring her to me.”_ It was odd to feel their conversation flow through me. They vibrated differently, their tones drastically different. Godzilla was smooth, deep, a rumble deep in my chest, while Rodan’s was sharp and quick that tickled the insides of my ears and nose. I furrowed my brow as Rodan visibly sighed and tucked his beak down to me. 

**“Apologies, you must still be… upset.”** This felt like a whisper as he crept closer, like a dog punished for peeing on the carpet looking for love. I blinked in and out of concentration as I let out a huff of strained air. 

“Upset? About what?”

His eyes flashed up to mine and suddenly, it was like something clicked in him. He cocked his head his wings spread out as he stared me down. Then he twisted and exposed a wing to me. I crawled as best I could from the rock onto his wing. He jostled me down onto his back and held deadly still. My hands clutched onto everything I could and dug into him. Blood dribbled around me and made my clutch sloppy. 

**“She doesn’t know.”**

_“Rodan, drop it!”_

“Know what?” I gasped for air as Rodan broke into the skyline. I slipped back but clawed my way back up to his throat. A grunt was heard but never brought up from Rodan as we soared across the sky. My lips curled up into a soft smile as we soared across the air. 

**_“Nothing.”_** They both growled in unison.

“Secrets don’t make friends.” I babbled as my eyes swirled and spots filled my eyesight.

**“Ha! We’ve never been friends. But… maybe when you’re older and bigger.”**

I rolled my eyes before I clenched them tightly shut. My fingers hurt to close around him as we dove straight toward the ocean. Rodan began to spin and slowly my fingers loosened. I fell from the sky toward the ocean as a familiar dark shadow lurked below. He was here! I smiled as I blacked out, just shortly before I broke through the water like a missile.


	13. The island

Chapter Twelve: 

The dream happened in slow motion before my eyes. I stared him down. He would not back down, neither would I. I would do everything in my power to protect Gojira, even if it meant death! Lightening broke through the air but I held fast. I faced my death head on!

I gasped for air as I came to live in a hard, sputtering fashion straight off a slick rock. I blinked wildly as my eyes scanned the world around me. Panic fueled my heart beat, it’s thunder roared in my ears as I scrambled to my feet among the moist, mossy rocks. The babbling brook slithered around me as I spun slowly. I was on a large smooth stone in the middle of an ankle deep brooke, in the middle of a large forest. The trees shot toward the sky, the foliage greener than neon lights in the middle of night. A soft smile fell over my lips as the panic subsided to calm, nostalgic love for a place I’d never been. I stepped over the stone and down into the brooke. Bare foot, I found myself in the shambles left from my flight suit. My pants ripped at my knees, my jacket broken off to reveal my tank-top underneath, the patch of my suit the only thing clung to my chest. 

I peeled off the patch, my eyes watched it flutter away before I caught sight of my hands. I glowed, like a glow stick in the middle of the day. My eyes snapped to the water below and my reflection showed the same story. Lit up from my scalp down to my toes under the crystal clear water. A firefly in the middle of day. “What?”

_”You are awake, good, how do you feel?”_

I slowly spun to look behind me as the trees rattled. They parted as a moving tower came through the treeline. I looked up to the tops as a familiar face broke through the foliage. Scaley knees knelt down before the brooke, the water and ground rumbled around me but I felt steady. A long claw reached out and placed it’s tip upon the stone. I stepped up onto the rock and put both hands on the claw. “How? How did you heal me? What is this place?”

_“Home, for now, it is neutral ground. The island heals all of us.”_ His large eyes slowly closed as he twisted his hand upon the stone. I stepped into his open palm and let him lift me up from the stone into a nearby tree. I clambered into the branches and sat down upon the bark as he rested back against a bunch of other trees. 

“It’s amazing.” I breathed as I stretched my legs out before me. The shreds of my flight suit dark against the light that glistened off my skin. “Thank you.”

_“You are most welcome, Mottie-”_

Godzilla’s eyes snapped opened as his nostrils visibly sharpened. His head jerked up and teeth bared out to the sky. I followed his gaze and grinned as Rodan broke into the light. He soared around the tree tops before he dropped from the sky like a sky diver. Seconds before he dropped into the tree, he popped his wings back out to catch himself. Not that it matters, as Godzilla snapped his arm out and smacked Rodan from the sky into a collection of trees to his left. _“Pest.”_

**“OW! What the shit Gojira, that was rude-”**

My eyes shot open wide as I stared at Rodan. He whipped around in the trees and let out a squawk of anger. Godzilla narrowed his eyes to slits as he stared Rodan down. A laugh burst out of my laugh and both titan’s turned to look at me. “Wow, you might have a worse mouth than me!”

_“Doubtful.”_ Godzilla huffed, the breeze made my tree swing slowly back and forth. I shot a look toward him, his eyes looked at me with mischievous glimmer. 

**“It’s the humans, all I hear all day and night is their talking.”** Rodan laughed, his beak opened and closed with a trill before he swung closer. Perched on a tree out of reach but within eyeshot, he craned his head to stare at Godzilla. Then, slowly, he turned to look at me with wide, expectant eyes. **“I’m surprized you can’t.”**

“It’s a genetic problem. My mom says I have selective hearing just like my father.” I laughed with a shrug. 

**“Interesting… so you’ve always been-”**

_“Rodan,”_ Godzilla warned with a huff in his direction. 

**“Geez, touchy!”** Rodan spat in his direction with a wiggle of his head. 

I beamed as I watched the two interact, how their eyes shifted and faces mocked human communication. Godzilla even mockingly mimicked talking with a roll of his eyes, his body lounged back to reveal a large hillside. “You know, this is the first time I’ve seen you relax above water.”

**“Heh, relax, he never relaxes.”**

_“I could relax more if you all weren’t idiots.”_

“Ouch, that was kind of harsh.” I snickered. 

**“Yeah! I’m smarter than you give me credit for!”** Rodan sneered in Godzilla’s direction.

_“That is not hard, I surely give you no credit for anything.”_ Godzilla sighed, his face unimpressed as Rodan huffed and puffed and flapped his wings irritatedly. 

“Hey, hey, boys settle down.” I rolled my eyes.

**“Tell him that!”** Rodan puffed. I smiled as Rodan wiggled his wings back down to his side then turned to look at me. I watched him study me with his head cocked to the side. Much the way a pelican does when unsure of what is stood in it’s path. Then he righted his head and shifted down the branch to stare me down directly. **“So tell me, _Mottie_ , why were you in my territory?**”

_“Territory, ha-”_

“Gojira.” I warned with a soft look in his direction. He huffed but stayed silent. “I was kind of hoping to pick your brain about the Chimeras, Rodan. As they were on my base to steal your DNA. I think, to be honest I’m not even sure what they were after or why they were killing people or if they did-”

**“Let me stop you there, little larvae, those half-breeds have been a permanent tick bite in my side and the other’s sides for a while now. I’d say for the last twenty years they’ve been up to something, but they don’t talk much. I think it’s cause they can hear, much like we hear… just, you know, not as good as the real deal.”** The beak opened and clicked shut dramatically as he straightened up. 

“Twenty-Years?” I squawked, Rodan nodded solomnly. “Holy shit-”

_“Why was this not brought to my attention?”_ Godzilla snarled as he sat up from the cliff side to stare at Rodan. 

**“well, I mean, you’ve been busy trying to keep the new hatchlings in order and keeping a look out for that Ghidorah thing and they weren’t really _Doing_ anything other than trying to get a reaction out of us. I mean, three or twelve of those things came to my volcano and tried to stir me up, throwing bombs and stuff in there but … to be honest, it was the best back rub I’ve ever had in my life, I just kinda let them try over and over… that is until the doctor showed up.” ** Rodan shrugged with a soft flutter of his wings. 

“New hatchlings? Whoa, what? And what do you mean until the doctor showed up? Did they stop?” My eyes shot back and forth between the two. Rodan shrank down onto the branch as Godzilla sat up, snout to Belly with Rodan. It was strange to remember that I was over three miles up off the ground, and that Rodan was maybe the size of a sixteen wheeler with wings, and Godzilla the size of a mountain. I was so tiny compared to them. My glow faultered as I looked down to my lap with confusion. The both of them snapped to look at me. “What is… going on?”

_“Nothing you need worry yourself over. It will fix itself with time.”_ Godzilla whispered, almost as if he whispered it in my ear. His nostrils brushed past the tree and I felt the smooth scales upon his face against my legs. He nearly knocked me out of the tree. 

**“Fix itself?!?! She’s the size of a human! I’d say she should be wor-”**

_“RODAN!”_ His shout moved the trees. I reached out and flopped onto his snout by accident as the tree I sat in fell back from me. I crawled up onto his nose more as Rodan wrapped himself up in his wings, eyes wide. _“I will not warn you again, now… answer her first question or second, just… leave that one alone”_

I didn’t want to poke, afraid I would be yelled at like Rodan. I let the topic slide as my glow returned fully. Rodan slowly unwrapped himself, his jaw open just an inch or two before he let out a groan. **“Look, they were trying for a while to get us to rise up and fight again. I could hear them whisper it late at night, that they needed to try and piss me off harder. But that’s all I know about that, because then the doctor showed up and for a small offer, asked for some blood. She came back every day for MONTHS so I gave in and drooled on her once or twice to just get her to leave me alone. Then the Chimera went… silent. Real silent.”**

I furrowed my brows. “That doesn’t make sense, why would they do that?” I huffed.

**“Humans and half-breeds, I’m tellin’ ya, they’re strange!”** Rodan shrugged.


	14. Beside me

Chapter thirteen:

The whole afternoon was spent resting in tree tops and bathing in brookes on an island with no name. Rodan excused himself after our short conversation with a squawk and an excuse of something he ‘needed to take care of’. Godzilla didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. He sat as an observing scientist as I clambered down from the tree top and down onto the earth. I did not venture too far from him, but I wanted to see more of the island. I wandered down the brooke to the large drop off. To the west, if I ventured out there was a full blown water fall fed from a large river that cut through the island. The trees large enough to block out the sky in parts. I followed the brooke back and pulled off the remenants of my clothes in the cover of low hanging foliage and washed off my sky and hair the best I could. Shampoo and Conditioner wasn’t exactly common place on a forgotten island. However, my hair would survive. I sat on a large stone, able to see Godzilla over the tops of smaller trees and stones, his eyes followed me silently. 

“So… the island, you said was neutral ground?” I perked up as I let the soft breeze and warmth of the sun overhead dry me. 

_“Yes, any of our kind can come here to heal or rest without concern for attack.”_ He spoke like whispers on the wind as he relaxed back against the cliff side. 

“Is that because you say so?” I cocked my head to the side.

_”It is because many of us were born here, or brought here as hatchlings. Many of us are raised here. Especially now, as more hatchlings appear. I bring them here to learn the way of my kingdom, of our world.”_

I took a long moment to think it over. New hatchlings? That meant there were more titan’s roaming now than before. Did Monarch know? Was the new arrival of titans the catalyst for making Chimera’s? Or was the Chimera’s someone elses response? “Is there anyone else here with us?”

_“There are two here, they are further out.”_

I paused, my mouth opened. Godzilla eyed me but said nothing as I slowly twisted to look around me. “Why… Why can’t I… Hear them?”

_“They are sleeping. Both are nocturnal. Theasis is a cavern just a few steps north of your sunning spot. Morna is burrowed in a fresh hole to the east of him. Once the sunsets, you will hear them. They talk nonstop.” _He rolled his eyes as they slipped toward the horizon. The sun was only an hour or so from sunset. I was eager to meet the new titans.__

__“What are they like?” I breathed._ _

___“Theasis is a wise hatchling, he has a strong head but he was rather scared now. His larvae form, much like yours, is very prone to pain and wounds. Though, when he grows up, he will not have to worry as much. Morna is… very… very naive and nosey. She will sniff you, try not to let her inhale you into her nostrils. I’ve had to pick much out of her nostrils.”__ _

__My mouth fell open as glee filled me to the brim. They were… “They sound amazing, I can’t wait to meet them!”_ _

__His eyes turned back to me and even from a distance, his face softened. His nostrils flattened and it almost felt like he smiled. Soft silence spread between us as I dried enough to pull on clothes and travel across the brooke. I clambered back up to his side and sat down beside the ends of his tail. A soft chuckle filled the air as I reached out to touch it and he flopped it away from me. He flopped it back fast and knocked me back a foot, all the air left my lungs and left me wheezing. For a long moment he held deathly still before I broke out into mad laughter. “It packs a punch!” I wheezed between fits of laughter._ _

_“I apologize,”_

__I beamed up toward his face as I patted his tail that was flopped into my lap. Just the end of it was the weight of a bear, I felt like I was trapped under a large tree that I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. “I forgive you, big guy.”_ _

_“You look better, here.”_

__I nodded as I looked down to my hands. His scales glistened under their touch, I was a flashlight against marble floors, he sparkled against my glow. I smiled as I spread my fingers out over his scales. “I feel better, like… like you said, it feels like home here. I feel safe. I’m not even hungry.”_ _

_“The island provides all you need for sustenance for a long time, but you will have to feed eventually.”_

__I let out a snort of laughter. “My mother would have killed for this island when I was a child. I was a human trash can.”_ _

A rumble of laughter filled the air. _“Did she not feed you accurately?”_

__“She tried, but compared to my brothers, I ate like a wild animal. She couldn’t keep up, they say my metabolism is borderline dangerous. So I’m always snacking, or eating… well… except her, and when I’m with you. I don’t… I don’t get hungry. It must be the radiation. Like it makes me feel whole again.” I babbled, my lips curled up into a smile._ _

_“As you should, this is where you belong.”_ He spoke as a clawed hand came down. I barely heard the next few words as I struggled to free myself out from his tail and clamber up onto his palm _“Beside me.”_

__“Why’s that?” I wheezed as I shot out from under him and crawled into his grip. He hoisted me up onto the tree branch again and I settled among the foliage and bark before he too his hand back._ _

_“You are not ready for that answer.”_ His sigh almost felt like it hurt, not me but him. I blinked as I looked over his face. His claw rested against the branch and held onto it before he sliced through it as he pulled his paw back. 

“Is it because I’m a ‘ _Larvae_ ’?” I cocked my head to the side, a sigh of my own. 

_“Among other things.”_ His eyes fell back to the horizon. The sunset was a long way from this moment, and I couldn’t muster up the gall to speak again. It almost felt like my presence made him happy and sad at the same time. I didn’t understand it at all. So I sat there and let myself relax against the tree. Rodan returned an hour later, as the sun began to set, but said nothing. He landed and stayed close by, his eyes scanned the island. The silence filled the island, not even birds chirped or crickets played songs. 

Then the sunset and a whole new music began to play: **_“THERE’S A STRANGER HERE!”_**

I was snatched out of the tree aggressively by Godzilla as the whole island began to rumble. _“The children are awake.”_

“Why did you make it sound so ominously?” I scoffed. 

__******“Oh… oh just wait.”**** ** _ _


	15. The hatchlings

Chapter Fourteen:

_“Theasis, remove your pinchers from Mottie’s hair! Morna, stop digging holes and stand still- RODAN! I will destroy you! If you even flap your wings at me again!”_ Godzilla roared as I stood at the center of absolute chaos. Yet, I felt the most at home since… well… ever. Even my parents house never gave off the chaotic, nostalgic, loving warmth this island gave, while I stood at the center of a family bouncing about. Godzilla stood up to his full height and took Rodan out with a smack of his tail, the large Rodan plummeted toward the trees. I watched Rodan whirl and zoom out of Godzilla’s reach instantly. He circled us as Godzilla boomed overhead. There were large pinchers, large enough to wrap around a thick branch, weaved through my hair, and a pair of large tusks next to a snout the size of my torso at my ankles. 

Theasis reminded me of a large mantis shrimp but with crab claws. A variety of colors cascaded down his back and across his exoskeleton, and with every shift of his body, the colors warped around him. He was also the only other titan I saw glow like I did. He lit up the world around me in a rainbow of color, which only made my pure white glow glitter around me. 

Morna, however, was more of the child of a mole and a wild hog. A long star nosed snout with two large tusks, whiskers and thick black fur. She was the size of a large bear, with her claws and nails dug into the fresh earth of the island. She sniffed all over my feet and across my legs before she circled me over and over, trying to find more spots to sniff. Theasis was playing in my hair and clicking as he circled me with extreme glee. 

**_“You are most small, what kind of larvae are you?”_** Theasis cocked his head to the side, his large eyes zoomed in and out of my eyes. A trill sound came from his mouth as he dropped my hair and danced around me. 

**_“She’s like Gojira! She’s small then she gets big! Like a mountain!”_** Morna huffed and puffed as she backed up to look at me through thick hair. 

“You could say that, sure.” I laughed as I reached out. I ruffled the hair on her snout with one hand then took up a claw in the other. “You two are very sweet.”

**_“Really?!?! Gojira says we are annoying.”_** Morna bounced between her feet, a snort filled the air. 

“Gojira!” I looked up to him, looming over us. He said nothing but he spared me a long glance, then looked back up to the sky. “Don’t listen to him, you’re kids, you’re supposed to be excited.”

**_“Kids?_** Theasis purred as he crouched down onto the ground before me. I stepped up toward him and ran my hand across his slimey face. It reflected so many colors, it put the rainbow to shame. His exoskeleton was slick like silk with added slime that you only felt when you touched it. Morna was fuzzy, like a dog who rolled in dirt all day, dry but not off putting. She sat down beside Theasis, paws out stretched around her and shook off the remaining dirt.

“Yea, that’s what my people call young hatchlings, like you.” I settled down onto the earth in front of them. 

**_“Can you tell us what it’s like… with your people?”_** Theasis whispered.

**_“YEAH! STORY!”_**

I crossed my legs and folded my hands down into my lap. “Hmm, well… it’s kind of hard to explain, but… people are weird. Sometimes they can be selfish, and sometimes they can be selfless. They will do stuff that hurts them because they like the taste. They care about people they don’t know, or they want to control people they don’t understand. They’re… weird.” 

**_“Tell us a story,”_** Morna repeated with a wiggle till her snout was close to my toes. 

“Well… you see, I was flying yesterday, with my mentor, Michaels. Mentor is someone who trains you-”

**_“Like Gojira! He’s training us to be good titans.”_** Theasis sparked in spots along his shell. 

“Yeah! Like that. Well, we were flying toward a base to get answers from Rodan, up there. But he didn’t want to go anywhere near Rodan, like he was scared. The idea of being near a titan scares him, like he might get hurt scared, but he got into an aircraft with me. He got up into the air with me, where at any time, we could just drop and fall to the ground. He was scared of Rodan who had no reason to hurt us more than the chance of certain death in a machine we built. Then he asked me why I wasn’t married, after clearly telling me he wasn’t married himself the day before.” I rolled my eyes with a sigh. 

**_“Married?”_** Theasis asked, his eyes protruded close to me to assess my face. 

“It’s what we call our ritual to mate for life. A partner you spend the rest of your life with.” I confessed.

**”And… why haven’t you, if you’re _Sooooo_ Human?” ** Rodan teased from the darkness of the trees. 

“There’s no one I want to bring with me. It’s hard to explain, but I’m always on the move. I like to work, I like to help, I like to do things, right? But there hasn’t been anyone that I’ve constantly stopped and thought about before I do something, or anyone I’ve carved time out to see specifically. I feel like if I met the right person I would bring them along.” I shrugged.

I realized Godzilla had been extremely quiet. I checked to see if he was still in the area, as if we wouldn’t realize him moving. He sat quietly in the shadows of the trees, I could only see the flicker of his tail from the lights that came off Theasis and I. For the first time, I couldn’t see his face. My eyes fell from his shadow to the movement in the trees. Rodan slowly crept closer till her hovered over me and the children. **“Well, except for Gojira here.”**

“Yeah, I guess so… but the big guy kind of forced my hand.” I shrugged.

_“Forced?”_ Godzilla whispered and I was shocked by the softness of his voice in my head.

“Well, you DID break the base to get me back. Granted, it kind of saved my life, so I’m not exactly mad about it. But…well, I guess I do come to see you, and consult you on everything.” I let out a small chuckle. “But you’re kinda the wrong shape for me, big guy.”

**“For now.”** Rodan teased. I rolled my eyes. **“What’s that for.”**

“And what do you know about love, Rodan?” I teased with a soft sneer in his direction. Rodan ducked his head, his beak open and clamped shut as his wings wrapped around him swiftly. “Rodan?”

**“Nothing, it was no one.”**

“Why do you both clam up so much when I ask about the past?” I huffed, my hands tossed out in exasperation. 

_“Some things must stay dead.”_ Godzilla sighed.

**“And not all love is good for you, or even real.”** Rodan whispered that left me speechless. I blinked hard before I looked back to the children. They stared at me in worry and concern. 

“Well, off of that topic! What do you two like to do?” I clapped my hands with a sheepish smile, in hopes of lifting the mood. 

**_“I like to dig._** Morna tossed her fur enthusiastically. 

“Digging! Now, tell me about digging.” I spared a look up to Godzilla who still lingered in the darkness. For a moment, he moved his face forward and I watched without realizing, stared at him as he looked over my face. Morna babbled on and on about rock and soil while Theasis retorted with quipps about how water and moss was better, but I didn’t listen to a word they said. Until Godzilla dipped back into the shadow and I let my mind go back to them. What was Rodan trying with that ‘except for Gojira’ line? Was I reading into his teases senselessly. I never thought on what I said until I replayed it in my head. Michaels really through me for a loop when he asked me why I wasn’t dating… like… neither was he! We were both too busy-

“SHIT!” I barked. “Michaels!”

**_“Uh-what?”_** Both Theasis and Morna coughed.

“I left him at that base, oh he’s… he’s probably dead. That poor … Michaels and even Jonus, they probably think I’m dead oh… crap.” I hung my head. 

_“What do you need?”_ Godzilla leaned back into the light. 

“I need to fix this, I need to save Michaels and… who knows what else. I need to figure out where the Chimera went!” And here I was, hanging out on a tropical island with children?

_“We will leave at sunrise.”_


	16. From the view of a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI this chapter is written in Godzilla's POV...

Chapter Fifteen: 

**_Once upon a time…._**

“MOTHRA!” He roared, over and over, but her sound was gone. She was gone. Her trill was gone from his ears. Once a consistent hum, a soft chirp melody now dead silence. Everything was silent. He’d taken her life for granted twice already, but he wouldn’t do it again. This time would be different! He promised her that, he swore it, that this time would be different!

Yet… every time she was reborn, he could hear her. It gave him comfort to hear her child like hum as she evolved from within the egg. The first time he found her, it was on accident. He had been young, half his size, barely able to walk on his own. Her egg was at the base of a waterfall, it was the size of two of him. It glowed like the stars, it’s shell glimmered like frosted gems in caverns below the ocean. He found it’s comfort, her comfort, in her noise. How he wished she’d never stop. 

“MOTHRA!” His roar cracked as he stepped onto the island. The damage Ghidorah left was a large rift in his kingdom. Titan’s who felt themselves be taken over, his song a nightmare they couldn’t shake. He could replay the sounds of Rodan crying out over and over in his skull. Behemoth was silent, while Methuselah wouldn’t stop his muttering. Godzilla did not have time for their weakness, he did not have the patience for their pleas. He would make them explain themselves later. He needed to find her, to apologize. Every time she was reborn, atleast the last two times, she made that same sound, he could hear it even from the deep. 

“My King…” He stood just at the cliff’s edge, the last place her larvae took up refuge, the caverns that kept her safe as she grew and evolved. She… she was so young this time… she barely knew herself… A human stood at the edge, adorned with gold and silks. One of her followers, he knew them well. A handful of humans who were unafraid of him, they did not run and scream at his presence. He could smell the calmness that washed over the one human. Her followers were one of the even fewer numbers of humans who could speak Titan. A gift she bestowed upon them long, long ago, she said. “She … is not here.” 

“Where is she? Was she reborn yet?” He scanned the horizon. Trees tall enough to tickle his chin, the scent of fresh water purified through rock and moss, the chatter of birds and wildlife. The one place Ghidorah’s slime did not reach, the poison could never touch this place. This was HER home. “She’s never… taken this long.”

He looked down to the human who put out a hand toward him. The silks pushed back against their skin to reveal smooth lines along their skin. He stepped up against the cliff, he allowed them to press their tiny hands to his face. They let out a soft sigh. “Her newest form will take some time to reveal itself to you.”

“What riddles do you speak?” He scoffed. 

“She always appears as we need her. She will be what she must be. It is her duty to protect life, to be as she must be. Her usual visage is not what is needed now, she must be this way for now.” They spoke with such softness as if they could accept this answer! Godzilla forced himself to stand still as his eyes narrowed on the human. She must be this way for now? What way? 

“You mean she is… dead…”

“She has been reborn, already,” 

“Then where is she?”

“Among… them.” The human pulled back and stepped back from his face. Godzilla slowly turned to watch the human motion softly at the world. “As one.”

“Nonsense!” Godzilla spat. “Bring her to me.”

“I can not, my king. They need her-”

“LIES! I NEED HER!” He roared and the trees shook. The earth rumbled as he twisted around, his nose to the air. Her scent, it was gone, her voice, it was gone, she was gone! WHERE… his heart shuttered as he slowly backed to the cliff again. Was this… loneliness? Was this what it felt like? She warned him once that his pride would bring this. That his anger would leave him alone… “She promised to always be by my side, to be my queen.”

“Queens must do what is best for the kingdom, even if it hurts.” The human’s whisper stung the most because it sounded like her. Just like her. 

“Will she ever come back?”

“She was never gone, but… come back to you? The stars would not have it any other way. She will reveal herself to you when she is ready. But… my king, she will not be ready to reveal herself.”

Godzilla turned back to the cliff. “Does she not… know?”

“I fear not,” The human bowed their head. 

“Then I should let her be ignorant to herself? To who she is? She must know who she is!” He barked. 

“Must she? Or is that what you want?” Godzilla fell silent as he stared at the human. Their robes wrapped back around them. They turned from him and walked toward the trees. He watched as they were gone in a moment, and he was left alone. The world was quiet again, and he took a step backward. He walked back into the water, the earth rumbled beneath him. As he broke through the waves, headed to the depths of the earth, he heard something. It was soft, barely caught his ears. What was usually just white noise was now the only thing he focused on.

The sound of a baby crying. 

He could always tell where she was, but now he couldn’t pinpoint her…. But he heard her… she was alive… 

He promised her things would be different this time… and they would be. Whatever it took, he would make sure things were different. He was king, he needed to start acting like it!


	17. Flying

Chapter Sixteen: 

“I miss flying, oh I wish I could do this more often!” I chirped with happiness.

**“The sky and the mountain is where I belong.”**

“I…. I don’t know exactly where I belong, but the sky is definitely part of it.” 

Godzilla let me ride Rodan’s back all the way back, he didn’t even fight me on it. I watched from above as he swam just beneath the surface for a long time. Then when we hit the open ocean, he disappeared among the waves. Rodan soared high and level, it let me put her arms out. I felt the air around me. 

“I’m going to miss that island.” I sighed as the wind brushed under my arm arms and around my torso.

**“Why? You never going back?”** He snarked from beneath me.

“I want to, but I’ve got to fix this first.” I put my arms down as I watched the clouds around us. “I can’t let myself get side-tracked. The Chimera could be terrorizing someone else and I don’t know where they are. I left Michael’s with Monarch, and Jonus is probably looking for me. I need to fix my mess.”

**“Ha! A mess, you haven’t seen a mess!”** Rodan let out a snort. 

“What’s the biggest mess you’ve seen?” I cocked a brow.

**“Ground zero was a huge mess. Then again, Gojira is sloppy when he fights, doesn’t clean up after he eats either. Made the humans do that, all on their own.”**

I waited for Godzilla to answer, but he was silent. “Gojira?”

He said nothing. I crawled up closer on Rodan’s shoulders and peered over his large head toward land. It was covered in a cloud of dust and debris. My heart sank **“Well… now this is… kind of a mess.”**

The base was not only empty… but it was ripped open. Like an explosion went off from the inside. I felt my insides drop out of my feet and I was left hollow as Rodan perched himself on the edge of a destroyed base. The mountain side was blasted smooth by the remains of the city ruins. Rocks were left scattered with stones. My mouth fell open as I spun to look at it all. “No… No…”

**“Mottie?”**

A scream broke through my throat as I planted a kick to the back side of a rock. I felt it rumble through me as my scream broke through the air and devoured the silence around me. There were bodies. Men in body armor, people in lab coats, all of them strewn across the ground. Fury filled me from the crown to my toes as tears filled my eyes. I couldn’t stop the wail that wrecked my composure. My knees crumbled and I fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. 

_“Rodan… leave her.”_ His voice drifted through my ears as I felt Rodan take off without me. My temper flaired as I snapped my head to the water. Godzilla broke through the waves just up to his neck. _“Mottie.”_

“You knew! YOU KNEW THEY WERE HURTING THEM!” I barked. 

_“You were healing, there was nothing you could-”_

“You heard their screams, didn’t you!” I snapped. He stayed silent as I scrambled to my feet, stumbled forward with my arms out. “YOU COULD HEAR THEM, COULDN’T YOU!”

_“I did.”_

Tears streamed down my face as I ripped away from him. I bolted across the ground toward the base. Metal jutted out of the flat top, as if ripped open like a can of tomato sauce with a knife, jagged and sharp. There were pieces of machinery everywhere, asphalt mixed with dirt and dust everywhere. Bodies strewn all over the ground, people I didn’t know and could never apologize to. The Chimera did come here! My heart ached as I stopped over the opening and looked down into a base ripped to shreds. Melted metal and lava pumped through the base down at the bottom. The remains of it were covered in sut and chard. The heat tickled my skin, as I spun to look at the ocean. “Why didn’t you… why…?” I croaked.

_“I sent Rodan to see what was wrong, but there was nothing he could do. The Chimera were swift and more competent this time.”_ His words were soft.

“Is this why you insisted we wait till morning?” My voice cracked as I crumbled to the ground beneath me.

_“There is nothing you could have done.”_

“You lied to me.” I whimpered.

_“I never-”_

“No, no, you just hid the truth from me! Again! You keep all these secrets I can’t know because I’m a Larvae. News flash, Godzilla! I’M NOT A TITAN! I’M A HUMAN, LIKE THE DEAD PEOPLE YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT!” I screamed as I shot up to my feet. He burst out of the water more, his hips to the water’s edge as he loomed over me. He bared his teeth at me, his head blocked out the morning sun. 

_“Their blood is on my claws,”_ He snarled. _“Do not assume I do not care!”_

“You sure as hell have a shit way of showing it!” I spat as I stepped forward, my back to the compound. 

_“We are leaving.”_ He snapped.

“WE! Aren’t doing anything! You are leaving!” I screeched, I tossed my arms out around me. “I’ve got a mess to clean up.”

_“Get. In. The. Water!”_ He demanded.

“Fuck you!” I flipped the bird for good measure as I stormed from the base toward the town. I felt the ground rumble as the sky darkened, but I kept my back to the ocean and continued my stride. If I had to walk back home, I would. Fury filled my veins as I stomped away from the ocean. Then a pair of wings flashed before me and I stopped. My eyes snapped up to Rodan who stood before me. “Rodan, don’t you dare-”

**“Hop on,”** He huffed. 

_“Rodan! Stand down! This is not your fight!”_

**“Hop on, we’re leaving.”**

_“I will shoot you out of the sky, you annoying pest!”_

“GODZILLA!” I snarled, as I whipped around. I put a hand out and took hold of one of Rodan’s shoulders. My eyes met the titan as he stood, toes to the edge of the town, he loomed over the destroyed city and base. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tossed myself onto Rodan’s back and let him take off with my hands wrapped around his throat. 

_“You can’t leave! I am king!”_

His words filled my skull as the clouds surrounded me. The chill of the air stung my skin. My bones ached from the cold as we dove further up into the sky. Rodan said nothing as he broke across the horizon, his wings beat against the clouds. A roar rendered me spineless as it filled the air. I spared a look back to see a ray of blue fire tear through the sky, straight up from above him. I clenched my eyes closed. 

_“Return! Now!”_ His anger rumbled through my body. A sob escaped my lips as I buried my wet face into the flesh of Rodan’s back. I could feel his bones work beneath me, I could hear his heart thundering away as he carried me as fast as he could from the base. From his home. One sob turned into me gasping for air as I cried harder. _“Mottie… please…”_

“Goodbye.” I muttered. 

_“No… please… don’t leave me again.”_

But I couldn’t answer him, as I choked on his words… again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry I had heart string tugs two chapters back to back. <3


	18. Scylla

Chapter Seventeen: 

After days, maybe even weeks, of constant contact, the silence was deafening. It was horrific how quiet it was in my head as I sat in the middle of arizona. I could no longer go to Boston, I could not return to my room. There was no turning back. I was wanted, they blamed me for the attacks and if I tried to go home, May would turn me in. As much as I knew she might hate to give me up, she would never sacrifice the lives of the other interns for mine. If I was an enemy of Monarch, she would have to treat me as such. Her loyalty was to them, not me, and I knew better than to think she’d sway her judgement. I didn’t think it would hurt me as much as it did to know I was alone. All… alone…

“I should go back.” I muttered. 

**“You specifically said no-”**

“Not to Boston-”

**“OH! NO! Hell no! Do you know how fast he will kill me if I even flap my wings in his direction after what I did? You don’t get to just weak knee it back to him after the tempertantrum you threw! Either buck up or walk back.”** Rodan sputtered as he paced along the sand. The massive desert we sat in was dead silent except for his huffs and the clap of his beak. His claws dug against the dusty ground as he paced back and forth before me. 

“I didn’t throw a temper tantrum!” I hissed.

**“Oh? And what would you call it? A pissing contest? Who can yell the loudest? Cause he will win! Always, like a fucking fog horn on cocaine!”**

I rolled my eyes, “He lied to me, he’s keeping secrets from me, and then he just… look, he knew it would upset me and yet he did it anyway.”

**“Welcome to being his queen!”** Rodan scoffed as he flashed his wings out. **“I’m not even friends with him and I know what he’s like, how can you be so nai-.... Oh fuck. I shouldn’t have said that. Can you… just like pretend I didn’t?”**

My mouth fell open as my legs and arms fell to the ears. I blinked wildly. “His what?”

**“Nothin’ I aint got nuffin’ to say! Didn’t say shit, don’t know what you’re talking about.”** He squawked and flapped his wings dramatically. He pointed his beak to the sky and clicked it open and shut before a nervous laugh fell out into the air. **“I’m dead now, aren’t I?”**

“Why… why would you be… what do you mean his queen? Why aren’t you tell me-” I was cut off by the rumble beneath me. Livid wasn’t even enough of a descript of how I felt as the earth shifted beneath me and I was thrown across the sand. I looked up to the sky as Rodan flew away from the spot. Rage turned to panic as I scrambled from the ground and bolted after him, I flapped my arms above me.“HEY! RODAN! COME BACK!”

He only roared as he flew further from me. I stumbled to a stop just short of a large boulder, the sand puffed up into a cloud of dust around me. “Coward.” I hissed.

**“That’s Rodan, for you, only brave once a century.”** A low chuckle filled my head. The voice, it was soft, almost familiar, it was… I blinked slowly as my heart lulled to a soft beat within me. I turned from the boulder to the massive legs behind me. My eyes trailed up the legs toward a spider like creature that loomed over me. The size of a skyscrapper, legs for miles, the color of acid nightmares, large black eyes stared at me as the creature bent it’s back legs and leaned backward till she lay upon the sand before me. 

“Scylla.” I breathed as I stumbled forward.

**“You… you… you remember me?”** her voice was soft, a whisper in my ears, almost bashful as the legs danced and stabbed into the sand sheepishly.

“I’m sorry… No, but you’re one of the titan’s Monarch studies. But I’d know you anywhere.” I breathed. The body slid across the sand as those eyes softened on me, leaning forward toward me. “You’re...beautiful.”

**“Oh! Stop! Always buttering me up!”** Her laugh brought a smile to my lips as I reached out toward the leg closet to me. She lifted it up out of the sand and moved it toward me. Like time slowed down, every inch was an eternity as she let me put my palm to her flesh. It was rough, thick like sand stone, gritty with tiny hairs, but it was almost tingling my sensations as I ran a hand down her leg. **“I have missed you.”**

“Me? You don’t…. Do you know me?” I furrowed my brow.

**“Uh! Duh! You’re only my best friend in the entire kingdom! We used to travel the lands, you and I talked about everything, we were… you were… do… do you really not remember?”**

“Everyone keeps acting like I’ve lived this past life, but then won’t explain what that even means.” Tears welled up in my eyes as I sank into the sand, my hand still to her leg. “I just want someone to be honest with me, for once, and tell me the truth!”

A sigh filled my skull as she nudged me with the tip of her foot. I leaned my head against her rock hard skin and clenched my eyes shut. **“Love, I wish I could explain it all, but you were always the well of information.”**

A bark of laughter broke through my tears, “Me? A well of information? Are you sure we’re friends… because honestly, I think I’m pretty stupid.”

**“Stupid? Please! You run circles around most of these titans, just because you’re in a weird bind right now doesn’t make you stupid. Come on, girl, let’s walk and talk, I know someone who can probably explain it to you.”**

I gripped her leg in order to stand up. I let her left and slide me off her leg and onto her back. For someone who only recently started hanging out with Titans, I was weirdly comfortable riding on them very often. I inhaled sharply, my tears dripped out of my eyes slowly as I settled among the dip of her head and body. “I don’t even know where to start.”

**“Well, not that I’m mad or anything that you came to see me, but why… did you come all the way out here? Last I heard, you perched in boston?”**

I sighed, “I told Rodan that I needed to talk to other Titans, to figure out where the Chimera are headed, and he said he knew someone who would talk to me. I guess he knew I needed you.”

**“Damn right, you need me, you’re my girl! But… why didn’t you just go straight to Gojira about the Chimera’s? The king keeps tabs on everything.”**

I sputtered a shakey breath through tears and crumbled down into her back. “We’re not exactly on speaking terms right now.”

**“Yal get into another fight?”** She sighed. **“I told him to watch that temper of his, or I’d kick his ass but does he listen to me? Noooo! Nobody listens to Scylla! What would she know? It’s not like I lived in an unground library for ages, or lived under science hubs in antarctica or anything.”** She growled.

“You sound a bit upset.” I teased with a chuckle.

**“Good, I was going for subtly.”** She snickered. Six long legs propelled us forward as I settled down onto her. Her body was softer than her legs, it was squishier and almost gelatinous, as she strode across the sand like it were a runway. **“What did he do now?”**

I sighed, my hands folded against her head. “He knew that a base of humans was being raided by the chimera and he didn’t tell me. He knew they were dying and left me in the dark, knowing that I went to that base to stop that exact thing from happening. He keeps all these secrets from me, like why Rodan called me his queen-”

**“Whoa-whoa, Rodan said you were his-”**

“No! No, no, that I was Godzilla’s… queen… what does that even mean?” My shoulders sank.

**“Good, I was about to turn around and beat Rodan into a pulp! That annoying-....”** She let out an audible sigh as she slowed her steps, her tenticles that dropped from her face swayed in the light breeze that drifted over us. **“Well, Gojira is the king. He is the alpha, as the humans call him, and unchallenged, he runs the kingdom and keeps order and peace.”**

“Yeah,” I cocked a brow as I looked over the sands.

**“A long time ago, well, you… you fell in love.”** I blinked rapidly.

My mouth fell open before a small breath fell out of my mouth. “Are you saying… I’m… like… some kind of reincarnation? Of… someone… of a titan?”

**“Err, well-... Yeah, sort of. It’s hard to explain, cause, well, we became friends after the fact. His kind were here before me, and you’ve … well… we ought to talk to what’s-they’re-face, I can’t remember what they call themselves. Your people, they explain it alot better.”**

“My people? The humans can’t even figure out what’s wrong-”

**“No, no, no not the humans, pfft, please. They can barely keep themselves alive as it is. No… I’m talking about your people, ehh… I’m not explaining this well. Just take my word for it. It’s gonna be a hot minute, but we’ll get there. They can help you. They always know what to say.”**

I sighed and nodded. “Yeah, some answers would be nice.” She bounced a bit as we continued our trek through the sand, faster this time as we crossed the desert. For a long moment, we were silent as I listened for any signs of life. It felt like we were on mars. Until I heard a soft whisper in the back of my head. 

_“Mottie…”_

I stayed silent as I stared out across the sand. 

**“That bad, huh?”** She snorted.

“I just… I don’t know what to say.” I muttered. 

**“Ouch, he really fucked up this time. Yikes.”**

“Er- yeah, Maybe, I don’t know, Maybe I’m making… I just….” Was I really going to accept this? Was I really okay with reincarnation, with all this talk of me as a titan. Was… I able to prove them wrong? Just because I was human shaped didn’t mean i … wasn’t? I glowed in the dark! I healed on an island full of radiation! Was I just kidding myself into thinking I wasn’t a titan? Was I just too attached to the idea I was human that I denied the fact that I could talk to them, that I could be around them, that they all called me one of them… “I’m safe, Gojira, just… give me some space.”

_“As you wish.”_


	19. The ship

Chapter Eighteen: 

We crossed from Arizona into unknown territory quickly. State to state, she traveled fast that it was unnerving how large she was and how fast she could moved. Then we were at the beach and I almost demanded we turn around. But then she slid into the water and I descended into the water with her. Tucked down into her body, I glowed and lit up the dark water. I could see fish avoid us like a submarine. Sharks even darted from us, whales dove deep beneath us as Scylla propelled through the water. We broke for air much like a dolphin, but mainly I think she did that for me. My lungs grew accustom to the water and suddenly, we broke for air less often. 

I accepted it, I was titan, but I was still human. I was stuck inbetween the two and I didn’t know what to do with that epiphany. So I let myself live in the long silence as we swam through the ocean. Once or twice I spared a look through the ocean and found no sign of him. I looked but he kept his word, he gave me space. He didn’t talk, didn’t show, stayed just out of reach. Maybe it hurt worse that he did as I said, or maybe it was for the best. I needed answers and he did not want to give them, or maybe he was afraid to. 

All of my thoughts were broken as we surfaced and stopped just short of a large ship. My body froze over as I knew what it was the second I spotted a flag above it. It flapped in the wind and I flattened myself against Scylla. It didn’t matter… they were here for me. 

“ATTENTION, MOTREINA, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.” I stayed silent as the horn blew over head. 

**“You want I should sink it?”**

“No, please don’t. They’re just following orders.” I whispered against the surface of the water. 

**“We can go back down, and avoid them.”**

“They will just attack, I don’t want to injure anyone, especially you.” I breathed. “Dive down, I’ll swim aboard.”

 **“So they can arrest you? I think the fuck not.”** She scoffed, bubbles formed around us in the water. 

“JONAS!” I barked from the water. “I WILL ONLY SPEAK TO JONAS!”

There was dead silence as the ship stayed planted where it was, and the microphone was silent. I peeled my eyes, watching as men in tactical gear shifted and one person stepped forward. He put the microphone to his mouth and I knew it was him before he spoke, “MOTTIE, PLEASE, TURN YOURSELF IN!”

 **“He can not be trusted.”** Scylla hissed. 

“Give me… an hour, if they don’t let me go, pop a hole in the side. They will be forced to get on safety boats and I can jump off.” I had no guarentees, but it was the best swift plan I had. So Scylla grumbled incoherantly as she sunk below the water. I felt her drift in the water as I was dragged in the water. I forced myself to swim up toward the boat. A ring was dropped for me to take but I sat there at the side of the ship, staring up at the face poked over the edge. “JONAS!”

He shoved a few aside as he stared at me. 

“I DIDN’T DO IT!”

He said nothing as I looped my arm through the ring and let them whisk me up onto the boat. I looked toward the water in hopes to find Scylla’s spindly legs under the boat, ready to strike… but my heart stopped. Large flashes of blue lit up the bottom of the water. 

“Gojira, what are you doing?” I hissed, but he didn’t reply. Hands grasped me from the side of the ship and I resisted at first. I struggled in their hands as I poked my head over the side of the ship, I searched for his glow. He was among the darkness, I knew he had to be! “Don’t play games with me.”

“Motreina?” I was jerked across the metal floor and a hand snatched up my face. Jonas stood behind a man in in a face mask. I furrowed my brows as fingers dug into my jawline. I looked from the mask toward Jonas, then back to the mask. 

“Jonas… who… are these people?” I ground out my teeth. Then Jonas was shoved forward. My stomach tossed itself into knots as I saw the cuffs upon his wrists. I scanned the boat and found coast guard in full regalia, slashed open upon the deck. Many without faces, some with large holes in them. There was a small collection, tied to the center of those alive, barely, gagged and left to die. A calm rage fell over me with a tingle as I looked back into the mask. “Tell me, is snake eyes still around?”

I was tossed across the ground with a punch. The pain radiated through me as my shoulder checked a sharp metal corner of the ship, the boat thrashed upward. Jonas’ face filled with horror as a roar filled the air. “NO! STOP!”

“Tell your scaley friend to stop!” a familiar snake showed up before me, hands wrapped around Jonas’ neck. “Or I toss the civilians in first!”

“GODZILLA!” I screeched as the ship still immediately. 

“You know… when we came to the base, we wanted DNA, we wanted access to your files and locations of Titans, but, luck would have that we would find something even MORE useful.” Snake eyes laughed as he dropped Jonas to the floor. 

“Jonas! Are you alright?” I gasped, my body lurched up from the floor. I stumbled forward only to be kicked square in the chest. Air fled my system as my head cracked against the ship. 

**“Love! Jump!”**

Noise, my head was filled with noise as I swam in my own skull. I gagged on air that refused to fill my lungs. Jonas let out a groan as he flopped across the deck. A masked person punted him hard on the back for good measure. He rolled across the deck and smacked into another boot. “Stop!” I whined. 

“Who knew that the _KiNg Of MoNsTeRs_ was so attached to one weak, puny human.” Snake eyes mocked, his lips curled up on his face. My eyes swirled in my sockets as I forced myself to stand. Another punch against my stomach and I was bent over a fist. “So, I got an idea, to just… follow you, everywhere you went, so did he, and then, shock and awe that everywhere you go… others do too! I mean, Scylla? No one has had an inch of her DNA, she’s rare and now… well, It seems I’ve found the titan key, haven’t I?”

I spat liquid that pooled in my mouth upon the floor and watched it splatter around my feet and the deck. Blood dribbled out of the wound at the base of my skull, I probably had a broken rib, and I couldn’t breathe. I inhaled slowly through my nose, my hands trembled as I found the fist in my stomach. “You… hurt… all these people… just to get to me?” I growled. 

_“Mottie-”_

“You know, you could have just called. But now… you’ve pissed me off.” Pressure, such a hard pressure enough to break through my skull and my spine, filled my body as I squeezed the fist in my stomach. I put a foot upon Jonas’ arm at my feet, then my eyes snapped to the masked individual before me. I grit my teeth, and suddenly, the pressure released. A sharp wind broke across the ship. Jonas stayed at my feet, but the bodies flung up into the air and tossed the Chimera across the deck. Then I punched the mask off the person. A fleshy face with a sharp boney beak poked out of the suit just shortly before I planted a firm kick to the chest of the Chimera. He was flung across the entire deck and rolled off the edge of the ship. “I hope I’m everything you wanted, I am… just a puny human, after all.”

They bolted across the deck after me but were flung backwards as the ship was rocked hard. My eyes snapped to Jonas, barely conscious as he was rolled away. I snatched him up within my arms. If it was me they were after, they’d have to come and get me. “SCYLLA, INCOMING!”

I flung myself and Jonas off the ship as it was shot across the surface of the water. Mid-air, I felt the most calm I’d felt in what felt like ages. I imagined a long leg would jet out of the water, but it was a long tail, covered in sharp fins that broke my fall and rolled me down onto the surface of the water. I locked an arm around Jonas and another around a fin with the other as Godzilla broke through the water and swatted the ship across the water. “Gojira! What are you doing! There are innocent people still on that ship!” 

_“They are none of my concern. You were in danger!”_ He hissed.

 **“I had it covered!”** Scylla snarled as she broke through the water. Two long legs snatched me up off Godzilla’s back and deposited me and Jonas on hers. **“You’re so impatient!”**

 _“I did not ask for your opinion, Scylla.”_ Godzilla barked. In a huff, he sunk to his chest in the water and ripped to face the three of us. _“She should have never boarded, it was obviously infested. It was clearly a trap!”_

“Why did you not say anything!” I huffed. 

_“You said to give you space.”_ He growled.

“You are! SO! FRUSTRATING!” I barked as I tossed my arms out. 

_“You are irresponsible and rash!”_

“HA! POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK!” I shouted.

 _“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR METAPHOR!”_ He roared, stepped up to Scylla. She scuttled backward on the water surface, her tentacles slithered on the surface nervously. A long tense moment filled the air before I sighed, he let out a huff and sank further into the water. _“You must be inferring that I am just as rash. As out of the two of us, I am the most responsible.”_

 **“Could-a fooled me.”** Scylla murmured in the water. I opened my mouth to speak only to fall limp. I blinked rapidly as a rush of cool fell over my body, goosebumps ran the length of my arms. **“Mo?”**

 _“Damn, you are injured!”_ I blinked away darkness as two large paws snatched me off Scylla’s back and I was submerged. The ocean lit up around me as blood filled my vision. I gagged on bubbles in my chest as water rushed past me. I was unable to fight back as pain ate through the shock. Muddy water was the last thing I saw as blacked out. Then consciousness bit my ankles and I shot forward. 

“Shit!” I hissed as I reached toward my head. It was dark, even my glow could not break through the darkness here. My eyes searched around me and found nothing but shadows. Then they shifted as a claw reached out toward me. 

_“This is why you should have never left my side!”_ He waited all of a millisecond before he berated me. I rolled my eyes as I groaned. _“Do not sass me, You could have… “_ He trailed off.

“They wouldn’t have killed me.” I murmured.

_“You have no way of knowing that! They were keen on killing you before.”_

“Not this time… they need me alive.” I inched away from the claw. “To get to you.”

There was a long silence as my toes dug into the earth beneath me. Soft, moist, it had to be some sort of jungle or island tropic, as the earth was never this warm or soft. It wasn’t sand, it was too mossy and there was grass against the backs of my heels. 

_“To get to me?”_

“My working theory is they want more DNA to enhance themselves… and with your DNA… your alpha DNA, they… would probably… could probably…” I fell off at the end of my sentence. 

_“So they have realized… that I will follow you.”_ He hissed, low and soft, it rose the hairs on the back of my neck. 

“Shouldn’t… you know… know all of this? Can’t you hear them?” I huffed, my knees tucked up against my chest. Despite how angry I was at him, it was so comforting to hear noise again. 

_“It’s… been hard to hear anything, outside of your heartbeat.”_

I went silent, as I swallowed a lump in my throat. I looked to the claw that still sat just a foot from me and slid myself closer to it. I put my hand out just enough that my knuckles touched the hard surface. “So, that night, when you said… that Ghidorah took something from you, took someone … you meant me… you meant who I used to be?”

There was a sigh on the wind as the air shifted. I held still as a large body came to rest near me. My glow reflected off thick scales till it was his head plopped in it’s full size next to me. I never realized how large it was till I was sat next to it and I was not even tall enough to look into his closed eyes. I shuffled closer till I was shoulder to cheek with him. _“I kept your identity, your truth, because if I told you… would you have believed me?”_

“Probably not.” I whispered.

_”There is much you don’t know, but I can not be the one to tell you.”_

“Why not?” My voice broke in my throat as I swiveled to look at him. I felt the same tears threaten me again.

_“Do you remember why you died?”_

“You said Ghidorah killed me.” 

_“But do you know Why.”_

I watched him physically shutter as my mouth opened. Suddenly it made sense as the tears shattered me in pieces. “I was protecting you.” 

_“... You deserve the truth… rest now, while your body heals… you can ask them in the morning. Scylla can take you to their temple.”_


	20. The temple of Mothra

Chapter Nineteen:

I woke alone on a stone slab in the middle of a moss covered temple, under a valted ceiling made of glass and fire opal accents. Now, I’ve woken in a few unusual places, especially recently, this took the cake. I slid to sit up fully and let myself download and process everything. Dressed in a soft pearlescent silk gown that clung to my shoulders and hips, but draped off the rest of me. I was alone in the massive open space, and the slab was meant for something MUCH larger than I. Maybe something Rodan, even Scylla sized, but not I. The temple had a massive opening at the front, but a large cliff side looking back with two large doors with no handles. I looked down to my hands, the flowey fabric trapped under vines draped around me. 

I saw clothes covered in my blood to the side, my shredded clothing, and Jonas left to lay on the ground past the slab. I furrowed my brow before I looked around. “Gojira… where am I?”

Silence. 

“Oh, come on, please, don’t ice me out now!” I huffed. 

Silence.

“You’re being childish.” I grumbled as I pulled the vines off my limbs and unwrapped a few from around my head. As I breathed through the motions, I shuffled toward the edge of the slab. “Gojira? Scylla? Anyone?” 

I suddenly realized, I couldn’t hear anyone. Only the sound of my own heartbeat as I sat on my knees, a very small person in a very large temple. 

“I am sorry to inform you, my moon, but their presence is not allowed within the temple. It is the only place in the world they can neither hear you nor can you hear them.” 

I slowly twisted to see a person stalk out from under the slab. Hairless skin covered in lilac lines, all entwined with each other, their eyes pale and milky and shimmery like they were covered in silver glitter. Stars and soft moons covered thick robes wrapped around their body, draped from their shoulder and hips much like the gown upon my body. “My Moon?” I gasped for air. 

“It was your prefered title, for a while, though, I can call you anything you wish.” They smiled warmly as opened their hands. 

“Mottie, please,” I smiled. “Is this… Gojira spoke of a temple.”

“This is your temple, yes.” They stepped around toward the side of the slab I hunkered down near. I watched as they pulled a ladder out from under the lip of it and placed it firmly against the edge. A wooden ladder with flat feet, they held and motioned with their hands and chin for me to climb. If I had to guess it, I was atleast six feet off the ground, possibly more. I took the steps inch by inch till I reached the bottom and felt myself grounded finally. 

“My… temple?” I cocked my head. “Do all Titans have temples?” 

“Most, yes. Some are quite… unusual. Scylla’s temple is one of purpose and reason, it was a library of knowledge. Shame it sunk with atlantis.” They shrugged nonchalantly before a warm smile graced their face. “Though, I do believe that Methuselah carries their temple upon their back. A bit vain if you ask me. Leviathan has no temple, but you always said no one should worship nor praise him. You once called him… a… ‘whack job’”.

I let out a sputter of a laugh as I stumbled forward. “Yup, that sounds about right.” I snickered.

They bowed before they turned toward Jonas, still bound and gagged. “Your present to the temple was most unnecessary, and he is healthy despite minor cosmetic damages.”

“Present?” I squawked.

“Well, yes, You brought him here as a sacrifice toward your next reincarnation, did you not? He is a pretty vessel but not worthy of your wonder-”

“WHOA! Whoa! Jonas is not a vessel! He’s just a guy I put in a bad…” I let myself trail off as they began to chuckle, their hands to their stomach and eyes crinkled at the side. “You’re fucking with me.”

“Very much so,” They snickered. “Scylla told me he was a victim of a horrible attack. I addressed his wounds but he is a resilient fellow, he will be fine. But, as I was unaware of his loyalties, I left him bound. Should we escort him out?”

I blinked as I stared at the person before me. My mouth fell open for a long moment before tears welled up in my eyes. “Wait, you can… you can talk to them too?”

“To other titans? Yes, of course, you blessed us with that gift a long time ago. Mottie you wanted us to be able to communicate with all of them, especially after you became the den mother for many hatchlings.” They beamed. 

“Uh… what… what do I… call you?” I murmured as I hugged myself tightly. I felt a huge pressure build up but this was in the depths of my stomach and chest. Reincarnation was real, and I was the newest version of something. What did that make me? Was I really a Larvae, like Godzilla said… did that mean I would evolve? I grew more and more panicked as I looked around the room. It wasn’t made for me, and I felt so small. 

“Many call us the Mosura, but I am known specifically as Know.” They bowed. “I am the current head of the Mosura, and the healer.”

I turned, my mouth opened in shock as they reached out and tapped my mouth shut softly. They stepped up and put two hands upon my shoulders as I tried not to cry. I wanted to, I wanted to shatter as I let the reality of it all sink in. I was a titan, I died and was born again, and everything I knew to be true was a lie. “How?” I managed to form the words.

“How… did you… end up human formed?” They cocked their head. I nodded numbly as my hands shook. I shuffled till I was just before them. Swiftly they enveloped me in their arms and tugged me closer. I hugged Know tightly and dug my fingers into the soft cotton of their robes. “Well, to be honest, you explained it best once. You always reincarnate as what the world needs you as. You were needed as a human, so you were born into this body, to save them.”

I stood silently as I stared over Know then dropped my eyes to my hands as I wrung them before myself. “I guess all titans reincarnate, then huh?” 

“Titans are just creatures, much like squirrels and humans, they are born, they live, they breed, and then they die. You, are a goddess.” 

My heart dropped out of my body as Know turned and clapped her hand. The large doors split behind the two of us and a gaggle of bystanders piled out. Dressed in vastly different clothing, some even wearing jeans, some wearing hoodies and khaki’s, some in simple skirts and blouses, only one other in the thick silky robes that Know dressed in. A tall woman in a pair of acid wash jeans and a polo with long black locks walked up toward Know and a smile crawled up on my face. Familiar face, even down to the scent of her perfume as she opened her arms and I jumped into them.

“May?” My voice wavered as I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her close to my chest. “What are you-Are you apart of the Mosura?”

“I am.” She whispered with a sigh of relief. “It is so wonderful to finally speak freely to you now. I can not tell you how long I have wanted to speak with you, truly.”

“So… you’ve… always known?” I muttered as I pulled back, my eyes swarmed her face.

“I was born here in this temple, like many of the other descendants of the Mosura. We live to aid you.” She beamed. “I was given the mission to ensure your safety while you were under Monarch’s wing.”

My mouth fell open as two other familiar faces popped into view. “Captain Betty?” I breathed. “Mrs. Shelffield?” 

A former captain in the army and my highschool home room teacher? My head swam as I looked over the lot of them, looking for any other familiar faces. I swung to face Know with my jaw nearly on the ground. They smiled and cupped my cheeks with their smooth, cold hands. “Our mission has been to keep you safe, so that one day, you could keep us all safe.”

“What do you mean… all?” I sputtered back to life as all the cogs in my brain began to turn at the same time.

“I do not know, I am not a witch, I do not see the future.” They teased with a grin before they dropped their hands to my shoulders and patted it. “But Mothra is the mother, the protector, the healer of this world.”

I cocked my head to the side before I peered toward May who tossed an arm over my shoulder. “Who is Mothra?”

“I see, we have much to show you.” She giggled as she squeezed me affectionately. 

“Unfortunately, you know nothing of your true form. A government oversight in their wish to cover up what happened.” Know grumbled.

“What?” I scoffed.

“We can talk on that later, come, you will need to eat and I suspect your friend will wake any time. Best not to wake up tied up on the floor.” Know shuffled me off into May’s arms and out of the large room with the slab.

Mothra? I spared a looked to the slab, finally able to see it’s base and for a long moment, I felt like I was flying. A moth, the size of a mountain, etched into the side of the slab, tiny humans etched bowed at it’s feet. Was… was that me? There was… no way! A goddess? Not just a titan, but something much bigger? My heart thundered in my chest at the idea.


	21. Into the night

Chapter twenty:

“And you are… a titan?” Jonas blinked as he chomped down onto another piece of hand pressed loaf. Rye seeds fell out as he held what was left in his palms. A small conversation turned into an hour long explaination for something I barely understood. I sighed as I put my chin into my hands. “But you’re… human.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to explain.” I murmured.

“I know, you’ve tried for the last fourty minutes… I’m sorry Mottie, I just don’t get it. So you’re like… gonna grow up? Like into a ten foot tall lady or we talking like… monster?” He blinked again.

I rolled my eyes. “I am not a monster, nor are any of the titan’s… MONSTERS… they are creatures just like everyone else. They deserve the same basic respect and kindness that you do.”

“Expect I’m not a twenty foot tall lizard thing that shoots lazers out of my mouth.” Jonas cocked a brow.

“Gojira is _Muuuuch_ Taller than that.” I snickered with a snort.

“I’m sorry, who?” Jonas dropped his bread. “You gave him a nickname?”

“No, that’s his real name. He told me.” I furrowed my brow. 

“He… the lizard king… told you…” I could see the steam escape Jonas’ ears as the cogs caught fire and the whole machine descended into total failure. I grimaced as he took a large swig from his jug and swallowed hard visibly. He reached over the table and took up my hands.

“Don’t… you… dare.” I ground out.

“He’s an animal, Mottie, he can’t talk.” He huffed. I snatched my hands back from him. 

“Excuse you, he is a king.” I stopped dead as I blinked hard. I slowly pushed my chair out from the table, Jonas still strung across the table as I stared at him. This was much different than I expected explaining to someone how this was. My cheeks lit up subconsciously as I stared at Jonas with disbelief… Those words came out of my mouth. “Damn, he’s done tongue twisted me hard enough to say that outloud, un-ironically.” I whispered.

“What?” Jonas squeaked as he slank back in his seat. 

“Look, it’s a different kind of talk.” I groaned. “We share a mental connection, and well, I guess that means I can hear them all or maybe I just hear it all in my head, I just- you know, it’s also really not very clear how it works. I just know I can hear him.”

I nodded with a proud smile as I folded my arms under my chest. Jonas’ jaw unhinged and dropped to the table in disbelief as I rolled my shoulders back. May, whom sat just next to me and was silent the whole time, slid closer to the table, she cleared her throat to catch Jonas’ eyes. They were wide and nearly spinning. “I know, it’s alot to take in-”

“It’s one thing to glow in the dark like a damn nightlight, it’s a whole other to say you talk to monster-”

“Titans!” I groaned.

“THEY’RE… CREATURES… MOTTIE!” Jonas exploded with exasperation.

“They’re my friends.” I snarled.

“They’re her friends, she says.” Jonas muttered as he hung his head and draped his hands over the back of his neck.

“Jonas… was it?” May interjected with a stern look in my direction. I shrugged back to her.

For over an hour we sat in a large cafeteria area within the temple. There was six massive stone tables with large wooden seats and plush cushions on all of them, there was a language carved into every one of them, each a new language, each saying just one word. I didn’t need to read the language to know they all said ‘mothra’ in one fashion or another. The walls were carved out of natural stone, most of it kept in it’s natural jagged nature. As if they only cut in what they needed for the temple and left the rest alone. I appreciated the natural beauty and the glass circle at the center for natural light. Small globes of light floated around the whole temple, like little floating moons. I had yet to see the strings they were connected to. They lit up the whole temple is a soft, warm amber lighting that left me … feeling comfortable. Like this were home. 

I looked back from the tables toward May who had her hands clapped in front of her mouth, a look of concentration on Jonas. “Mothra is a being of light and life, she graces us with her gifts-”

“Look, lady, you seem nice… but beings? Titans talking? This all sounds like a whole lot of whooey that they’ve mind washed Mottie with at Monarch.”

“Well, actually-” I clapped May’s shoulder and shook my head. 

“Jonas, I’m not asking you to accept it, but you’ll have to understand it. Or else you’re not getting home.” I shrugged. He cocked a brow as he slowly turned to face me again.

“Why’s that?” 

“Gojira’s our ride home… unless you’d rather ride Scylla home,” I wiggled my eyebrows at him before I pushed away from the table. Once and empty cafeteria except for Jonas, May, and I, now filled instantly with Mosura members. I felt my body clam up as three members surrounded me, hands full of brass bowls, each with a different liquid. “Uhhh…”

“Don’t fret, one is tea to help you sleep, one is juice to pack you up with vitamins, and one… is … well… it’s like… a … er…. KNOW!” I looked to the third member who only smiled up at me, her milky liquid was viscous, but there was an eredescent sheen to it. I eyeballed it before my eyes shot up to the doorway as Know entered with a soft expression as always. They bowed their head to May in acknowledgement. “What would you call the Yoouchi?”

“It helps with elasticity and mucus build up. As I suspect you will evolve soon, you will need it in your system. Especially as the human form is not equiped to caccoon.” 

“Uh… wait… whoa-whoa-whoa, wait a second, you mean, I’m gonna like web up and turn into a cocoon?” I sputtered.

“Finally! Some realistic reaction out of you!” Jonas groaned. I shot him a dirty look before I looked back to Know.

“Honestly, I am not sure how you will take form, or even if you will. But this is precautionary. It is actually quiet delicious, I like to sip it from time to time. Does wonders for the skin and nails. I would have lucious hair if I had hair.” They cackled with laughter that bubbled up from their chest. I couldn’t help but burst into tiny giggles as they held their stomach before they snapped back up straight and wiped their eyes with the backs of their thumbs. 

“Wait… Know, I thought you… like… shaved your head… you know, for the aesthetics?” One of the Mosura, the one who held the tea, swiveled to look at Know with curious disbelief. 

“Well, my eyebrows, yes, as they would be the only hair on my body. But no, Alopecia is a cruel curse and surprizing gift. I grow hair under my arms and eyebrows just fine, but my head and legs… it’s a nightmare.” Know snickered as they sauntered toward me. “But back to the conversation at hand, the drinks are all for you, my moon, to prepare you for the world at hand.”

I let my mouth hand open as I was handed the tea first. I threw it back softly, a warm liquid with no real taste but hints of lavender and honey drifted up into my nose as I handed the bowl back to the Mosura. She smiled up at me, a hand put to my bicep with such a softness I almost didn’t feel it. “Dream of the moon, for me.”

“Uh… yeah… Sure.” I took up the juice bowl swiftly and tossed it back faster than the tea. It was ice cold and my teeth hurt after tossing it back more like tequila then whatever coctail they whipped up. I couldn’t tell the flavor, but a soft strawberry scent licked at the back of my throat for a moment. I nearly jumped as the second put a hand to my other arm. 

“Dream of peace, and a healthy world, for me.” He whispered softly enough my brain had to replay it twice. I said nothing as my jaw locked up swiftly. My heart sank into the pits of my stomach as I realized far too late, that I couldn’t dream of anything for anyone… because it would be that nightmare again. My body was weak as I took up the last liquid and took it down as slow as I could. Tears welled up in my eyes as an almost vanilla custard like drink slipped down my throat and coated my mouth. I handed the bowls back and nearly pushed past them. Until all their hands found their way to my back, just upon my shoulder blades.

“Dream of wings strong enough to hold the world.” 

I stood rigid for a long moment, tearful eyes glued to Know as they extended hands to me. I trembled down to my toes as they took up my hands and tugged me out of the cafeteria. 

“Alright! Is _ANYONE_ The weird cult stuff to me? Did yal just poison her? I’m apart of the Coast Guard, I will-” But Jonas’ growls of frustration fell off behind me as I followed Know down the swift hallway back out to the main temple. The doors were much heavier this time as I pushed through them with Know’s help. I stumbled forward and gasped for air as tears fell down my face faster.

“You are… upset?” Know whispered.

“I can’t… I can’t do this.” I gasped for air as my hands fell to my hips. “I can’t dream good things for them. I’m not a goddess, I’m not even a good person!” 

Know stayed silent as I heaved for air, panic rising up in my chest. It stilled in my ribcage as I looked to the large slab. It was okay, until they looked at me. It was okay until they started speaking at me like I were able to answer their prayers. I wasn’t… I couldn’t… I shouldn’t… I was not… good enough. Know put a hand over mine on my hips and laced their fingers with mine. “You say you are not a good person?”

“I let them die!” I blurted out like it were punched out of me. “I was the whole reason it happened. Again and again. They were after me at the base near Rodan, they were after me on the ship, they… I’m not a goddess of life. If anything, I just cause death.” 

Know let out a small breath of air as she held still, unable to hold me. I was a spring, coiled and ready to spring as tears welled up on my face swiftly. “You are under a lot of stress at the moment, it can be hard to accept it all at once.”

“I just… I need… I don’t think… I need some air. I need some air!” I broke across the temple floor and bolted across the floor. Know did not stop me, they didn’t even speak as I floored it and skittered out of the temple. Tears soaked my cheeks as I pumped my arms and booked it away from the temple. The trees all looked the same.

The temple opened up to a vast jungle, trees as high as the sky, vines that dangled and nearly caught my legs. The tea swirled in my stomach with my anxiety, my body wanted to sleep but my mind screamed. If I was supposed to give life, how come I dreamt of death. I died in my sleep, that’s all I ever did! I let out a horrible sob as I stumbled through the forest, my feet pounded against the earth. 

_“Mottie?! Why are you crying?”_ Like a burst of wind under my wings, I felt the air filled my lungs and my lips curled up. 

“Gojira! Oh my titan it is good to hear your voice!” My voice cracked as I rounded another tree. I leapt over a tree only to stumble and fall down to the other side. My lungs screamed out in pain as I tumbled to the ground. Every inch of my body felt the fall as I tumbled down the other side of a hill. My shoulders took the brunt for of the tree as it stopped my descent. I gasped for air. 

_“Mottie?”_

“I…” I gasped for air. Then the tears came back as I gasped for air. I heaved in and out for air as tears welled up on my face again. “I’m not her, Gojira. I’m not.”

_“You… are.”_

My heart skipped a beat as I lay in the middle of the jungle, miles from any location i could point out on the map, in the dark, covered in sweat and tears. In the dark, despite a small glow of my skin. I took a long minute to stare at my hands, brought out before my eyes. “My glow is… dying…”

_“Come to me, please, Mottie, you are scaring me.”_

“Heh, me… scaring you?” I murmured as my mind began to slow. My body responded sloppily as I stumbled up from the tree. Feet knocked into each other, my hands searched through the trees for the shore. I could not see well as the sleeping effect began to fill my body. I fought them the best I could, a slap to my cheek, a well placed pinch, a stumble nearly to the ground. My heart even began to match the rhythm of my breathing as I found the end of the trees and collapsed on a bank of sand. I lay there in the sand as a familiar tail fuzzily snuck around me like that of a body pillow. I felt myself surrounded completely, unable to do much more than reach out and place my hand on the tip of his tail. “I’m not scary enough.”

A soft chuckle filled my head as exhaustion bit deep into my soul, _“You are plenty scary. I should know, I’m the scariest king there ever was.”_


	22. Cocoon

Chapter Twenty-one:

_“She needs rest.”_

“We can accommodate her just fine, my king. She really should not be out here in the open during such a time.” Know’s voice drifted into my ears. I found my body stiff, unable to really move as my eyes blinked away sleep. As I twitched my face, I realized the stiffness was due to my sleeping position. A sticky plaster held fast across my body like a wrap around my body. Instantly, panic and survival instincts shot up my spine and I kicked out. My feet broke through a sticky, milky substance with large threads that stuck between my toes. The voices stopped dead as the only soundtrack to my escape was the ocean as it crashed and the morning chirps of birds. I thrashed and kicked until I shredded the layer of sticky wrap around myself and stood up on sand with it stuck to every inch of my body. My heart thundered on the back of my tongue as I ripped and pulled the threads from my body. Like I was caught in a web of extra strength glue and wall plaster. 

Finally, my arms fell weak against my sides, and I looked up to Gojira, towering over me and the trees. He reached down and with his claw, ran it up my back. Delicately, like a precision knife on glass, I felt the presence of his claw but not the cut. Threads fell off of my body and I took a sharp inhale through my sticky by clear nose. “Alright…so… anyone going to explain how I cocooned myself?” 

“I… don’t … truly understand it, myself. As there was … no transformation.” I whirled to Know as they motioned at me with one soft hand. I looked down to my body, stripped of the nightgown and left barely covered with thick milky webbing and plaster over parts of my body. I snapped my head up to Gojira who watched in silence.

“So… are we going to acknowledge that you watched me turn into a sack over night and said… nothing?” I huffed, afraid to cross my arms over my chest and find myself unable to pull it off. 

_“I came from an egg and never needed a cocoon. I have no understanding of your biology, Mottie.”_

**He’s saying he’s flat out useless!”**

_“Excuse me!”_ Gojira roared as his head snapped to the water. A rumble of his growl rolled through my body and rattled the sand around me. I looked to the water with a wide grin as Scylla surfaced a good mile away from me. The top of her head popped up out of the water and her long legs stretched out around her like a six pointed star. She spun on the surface of the water and spit water up over her head. 

**“what you gonna do Scaley?”**

_“You have grown insolent, I do not take kindly to your insults, Scylla. Watch your tone!”_ Gojira snarled, his right foot lurched forward. A sharp flash of blue light rumbled up half his tail as it twitched around me in irritation. I sighed and put my hands out to the tail wrapped in a protective moat around me. He straightened and head turned to look at me. 

“I get much mouthier with you.” I snickered.

 _“You have foul language, not spiteful tongue. She mocks me.”_ His voice was almost like a whisper at the back of my skull. I turned to Scylla as she stood still in the water, her mouth let out bubbles at the surface of the water. Swiftly she sighed and spun around counterclockwise. 

**“Look, sorry, I was… worried.”**

“I think everyone is worried and confused, Lady Scylla... You are rather rash, My moon, and you burst out in such a tizzy, unlike yourself.” Know stepped closer, hands clasped at their hip. I scrunched up my shoulders in a long shrug before I looked to my dirty, sand-covered toes. 

“I was… upset. And panicky, because everyone is expecting me to be this… you know and I’m not. And then they talked about dreams and I can’t stop having this nightmare.” I huffed as I pushed sand around with my feet. 

_“Nightmare?”_

“Every time it’s the same. I’m in this smokey, dusty place, fire is everywhere, there are sirens and it’s really eerily silent other than that. Then there is a yellow light and … I’m dead.” I confessed and a weight physically lifted off my chest. The words rolled off my lips and suddenly everything made sense. My head cleared as I looked up to Godzilla with my mouth ajar. “That’s how Mothra died, isn’t it? She was murdered… by Ghidorah?”

There was a long silence and even from the ground I could see the sadness in his eyes. His muzzle softened, his shoulders loosened, he deflated at even seven plus miles high, he shrunk. I felt my heart flutter in the saddest, worst way possible as a stone of limestone rolled in the pits of my stomach. It growled and devoured every inch of my interior as I stumbled back a step. _“You were taken too soon…”_ He muttered, the breeze from his nostrils brushed back my sticky hair. 

“Stop saying that!” I squeaked, my fists clenched painfully tight. 

**“Mo-”**

“I’m not her! I’m not-”

 _“You were ripped from me just weeks after you came back to the world! You sacrificed yourself for me! You died because I was weak! That beast slaughtered you and there was nothing I could do! I made sure he could never do it again!”_ Godzilla snarled and I stumbled back into the sand. I sank into the grainy earth as the tail tightened around me. It wrapped around me like a tight glove around my knees. The limestone in my stomach turned to a lime-boulder as I sat there, entangled, dorsal fins propped me up against his tail. _“I promised you that I would keep everything safe while you slept, while you reincarnated, and I was unable to keep up my end of the deal…. It’s why… it’s why you don’t remember me. It’s why you don’t remember us, any of us, isn’t it… because deep down you hate me!”_

I felt my throat close up as tears welled up in my eyes. My hands came up around the tail wrapped around me. I pressed my palms into his scales and held him against my chest. My mouth fell open but no words formed. What could I say? “Gojira, I’m not… I don’t hate you…” I whimpered.

_“Then why do you continue to resist me! Why do you not change back! Why are you still small and why do you not-”_

**“GOJIRA!”**

“Enough!” Know and Scylla’s words mixed together as Know placed their palms to Godzilla’s tail. A pulse ran through my body and I was instantly freed from it’s grip. Know hooked arms under mine and whisked me up off the sand and onto my feet. They pulled me in close, their eyes sharp and narrowed at Godzilla. He held still as they turned me from him. “There is no sense in barraging her with questions she has no answers to.”

 _“Then who does!”_ Godzilla barked after us but Know continued to march with me like a puppet pulled on their string. Know loosened their grip and allowed me to walk once we were within the jungle. _“Mottie… please return!”_

“You always demand.” I huffed. 

_“I did say please.”_ He sighed.

“And you never apologize.” I sighed. Silence. He was silent the whole walk up to the temple, as I passed through the archway into the temple, the silence became a shield around me. I knew he could not reach me here with his voice and he could not hear me. Know stopped our march just inside the temple and swiveled to face me. 

“I am sorry, I should have never let you leave.” Know muttered.

“Honestly, it’s better that you did. I would have only freaked out more here.” I confessed with a shrug. 

“How about a bath? A long, hot one with plenty of soap?” They grinned softly and motioned toward the doors. I nodded, my arms pulled against the strings on the sides of my torso. I itched and I felt icky, but after a bath, I might be able to unravel my newest mysteries. 

“Bath sounds good.” I mumbled. 

“Just… one request?” Know smiled sheepishly. “Allow me to see you after you are cleaned. I want to inspect and make sure your vessel is still in tact. I can not see your condition covered in sand and webbing. I want to see if anything… progressed…”

“Progressed?” I cocked a brow.

“Well, obviously you have not sprouted your signature wings… but what of your leg feelers? Or any other features Mothra was known for.” They shrugged with hands clapped together.

I stared at the large stone pedal stool and let out a low sigh. Then a small chuckle rumbled in my chest. “A little of that neck fur would be kind of nice, you know? When it gets cold.” 

“It does look soft.” Know sighed dreamily. 

I didn’t want to burst the bubble of my transformation. Being a titan was easier to accept than my descent into being a goddess. Shouldn’t I have… some sort of… magical powers? I thought being a titan would give me more than just glow stick skin and self-installing sleeping bags. But… it would be sad to tell Know… I felt not different than I had three weeks ago. I felt… relatively normal for supposedly being a large flying moth goddess who brings life and lives in a large stone temple. 

That scared me… alot.


	23. Jonas

Chapter twenty-two:

The bath was everything I wanted. I scrubbed my skin till it was raw and then covered myself in their lotion they scooped out of an old jar. My skin felt brand new, my hair was clean, my pores finally relaxed. Then I sat in the large stone bathroom, my whole body slumped onto the large stone in the center of the room. There was a flat top where it seemed they would leave clothes or towels while people bathed. It was massive, fitted for more than four women at a time, two deep bath tubs carved into the floor, two shower heads, and a long sink along the wall. May told me they rarely needed it, as only Know and maybe two others stayed in the temple long term. Edgar, the one who fed me the juice the other night, was one of only three or so boys in the whole Mosura, and it seemed everyone bathed and lived together when they gathered, as if they were family members. It comforted to know they were a family, diverse and individuals but a tight nit family. Moe, the Mosura who did most of the cooking, had a whole family and life outside of the Mosura… but apparently, when Know rang the bell for a gathering, they responded. They were Mosura first and foremost, Moe said. 

I was in soft silence, my eyes glued to my reflection in the breathtaking glassy stone floor. It was like walking on a reflective pool, large veins of blue and red through the stones, cracks that were healed over and covered with more stone, it was too beautiful to be real. And yet, it was, my temple. I gagged on the sound. My? I had a couch I hadn’t seen in weeks and a large duffel bag… I didn’t own anything or belong anywhere!... yet why did I feel so attached to this place?

“Mottie?” Jonas rapped his knuckles against the back of the bathroom door. 

“Hey, Jonas.” I muttered. “I’m on my way out, I swear.” I lied.

“Now, I’ve been in a pack of all kinds of different people and I can tell for certain when someone is lingering and when someone is just a slow bather… and you are lingering.” He chuckled through the door. 

“Heh, what gave me away?” I snickered.

“You… The way you present yourself, the way you handle your appearance. You don’t worry about your hair, you pull it up tight. You show up to an investigation interview in a pair of jeans and tank-top and combat boots. You wore a tattered flight suit for days without qualm-”

“Hey, you make me sound like I don’t bathe even when I’m not stuck out at sea.” I scoffed. 

Jonas let out a belly deep laugh, the kind that rumbles through the chest and it was comforting. Almost as if my life wasn’t progressing as a horror movie and more of a comedy. “There’s nothing wrong with an air bath or two.”

I let out a low chuckle as I ran the brush in my palm through my hair with little commitment to the action. “It’s just who I am, I guess.” I muttered.

“Who you are?”

“One of those people who is always more interested in moving than standing still.” I sat up straighter. “I don’t consider my face stare worthy, ya know. It’s just… like a face?” 

When you’re a giant moth deep down, I guess your human outward appearance doesn’t matter now does it? A soft smile crept on my face as a flicker of light came off my skin despite all the natural light in the room. I held out my free hand as I brushed my hair harder this time. I brushed through my thick hair with a brush made back in the stone age. The brissels were hard and sharp, but it felt good on my scalp that had not seen a proper bath in far longer than I liked. I liked feeling clean, but sea water, sand, ash, blood, and then webbing was doing horrors to my scalp. 

“I… er… think you’re very worth staring at.” 

I furrowed my brow, my head turned toward the carved wooden door. “That was the creepist shit you’ve ever said.” 

He laughed sheepishly through the door. “Sorry, it’s just, I’m trying here, but like what do you say? I think you’re pretty?”

A snort broke out of my lips as I rolled my eyes. “Now that’s a crock of shit.”

“Excuse me?” Jonas laughed, I could hear him lean against the door. 

“You’re just trying to make me feel better, Jonas. I get it, and I appreciate the effort you’re putting in, but you don’t have to. Confidence isn’t my issue, honestly I have enough nerve to fist fight Godzilla and Rodan, so don’t worry. I don’t need you to make it weird. I just… I dunno, I’m just kind of feeling out of body right now. Like it’s hard to accept this whole thing. Being a titan was one thing, cause how else do you explain my skin? The radiation? The fact I haven’t died yet after _Everything_ I’ve pulled. But, a goddess? The idea that I’ll transform? At first I was definitely sure that I couldn’t pull it off… then I woke up in a cocoon and now I don’t know what to think or believe. I’m just in a weird head space. I just hope they’re patient with me while I figure it out.” I babbled, my hands tugged at my hair till it was knot free. 

“So … you’re totally fine with this? With staying here and being a war criminal? You know the whole world thinks it was you and not the Chimera. You’re fine with staying here in this cult stone fortress?” Jonas asked through the door. I sighed as I put the brush down to my hands, my eyes dropped to the floor. If I left, if I went back with him back to Boston or anywhere in U.S. territory I was going to be arrested or worse. A ship of innocent coast guard were slaughtered plus whoever else just to get at me. They would take me in and there was nothing I could do...

“There’s nothing I can do.” I muttered. The door flew open, Jonas stepped inside, eyes wide open.

“Like hell… there is…” His mouth fell open.

I stood up from the stone, my arms crossed and brush pressed into the side of my torso. “What do you want me to do? Give myself in? I can’t fix anything from behind bars.”

Jonas stared at me, as if every inch of his body was frozen. He thawed slowly, his body straightened, his face bright red. He whirled around, his hands stuffed into his pits, his shoulders tensed up. “So you still plan to hunt them down? They’ll catch you!”

“So if I go home, the U.S. will arrest me for something I didn’t do, scape goat me. But Jonas they’re already after me, if I show my face, they’ll hurt anyone to get to me. I have no plan, and no idea how to stop them. I don’t even know how many there are. All I know is they want me to attract titans so they can get their DNA.” I stomped across the bathroom. I was inches from whirling him around only to see May walk up toward the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide open. “Hey May.”

“Hey… Mottie… Jonas?” She eyed him as she pushed through the doorway and stood just behind him. “I thought I heard you stir so I came to bring you something to wear. It’s biodegradable like the other one incase you cocoon again.”

“That… explains so much.” I chuckled as I took the long gown out of her hands. It was soft against my touch as I slipped it around my head and let it drape down over me. 

“You can… turn around now, Jonas.” May smirked as she shot a look toward Jonas. I furrowed my brows as he whipped around. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were…”

“What? It’s not like I’ve got dorsal fins or anything embarrassing on me. Just one tattoo and a belly button.” I chuckled.

“Um, come on Mottie, You could probably use a warm meal.”

“Mmm, Food.” I sighed happily as I followed May out of the bathroom without another blink. It was down the hall, halfway to the cafeteria that May stopped me and turned to me. 

“Mottie, you know that… well… it would be unwise to invest in human relationships-”

“May?” I cocked a brow as she blushed hard and tucked her hands in her jean pockets. 

“It’s just that, you never showed interest in anyone before, and I think it would be bad to start now.” She stammered. My brain stopped. 

“Whoa, whoa, are you assuming I was trying to seduce Jonas back there? He burst in on me!” I huffed.

“I wasn’t, I just-it’s just-you know, you’re in a tough spot right now and I’m just trying to keep you safe. It would be hard to pursue anything,”

“May, if I promise you not to be naked in front of anyone else every again, will you please stop.” I begged with wide eyes. She let out a bashful laugh as she brushed her hair back. 

“Sure.” She chuckled.

“Thanks.” I patted her shoulder and sauntered past her. “Besides, you don’t have to worry, Jonas was just trying to help. There’s no way he’d fall for me, I can’t even seduce a rock.” 

May jumped to walk beside me, “I think you greatly underestimate yourself, Mottie.”

“Ehh, probably, but I would definitely notice if Jonas liked me. I’m, like, sharp as a hawk, May.”


	24. Always be here for you

Chapter Twenty-three:

I lay on the slab again, my hands tucked under my head as I stared up through the glass panes. The stars twinkled and fractured themselves, the moon lit up the whole temple. It wasn’t the most uncomfortable I’ve been, but it definitely wasn’t the best support for my back. I bent my knees and tried to flop about to find the best position. Nothing worked. It was less my sleep and more my nerves. I couldn’t get Gojira’s words out of my head. 

My nightmares were memories, not radiation dreams. I saw how Mothra died, and it scared me. He was grieving a loss and I was just a reminder. My body flattened against the slab as I looked up through the glass. “Why? Why me? Why did you choose to come back as… me?”

My stomach tightened as my fists clenched up tight. I felt the angry tears again but I blinked them away. “I’m so… so… tired of crying.” I murmured.

A trill sound cooed into the temple like a breeze along tree branches. It floated around me, danced just along the edges of my fingers tips. The silk gown around me rustled around me as I looked around the temple. The soft humming sound died around me and left me alone. “I’m sick of being weak, I’m sick of getting my ass kicked. I’m sick of doubting myself and I’m sick of seeing people getting hurt because of me.” The words just fell out of my mouth like a confession as the humming returned. It wasn’t a human hum, it was soft, high pitched but not painful. It fluttered around me like wings. My glow brightened as I sat up from the slab. 

“Hello?” I whispered as the hum hushed around me. “Please, I can’t take any more riddles,”

And suddenly, the temple went black. Abyss black, like life was sucked out and I was left on the cold bottom at the end of everything. My hands scrambled around me, panic flared up within me. In a flash of cold air and sharp, golden light, I was pinned back to the ground by two large, fuzzy, limbs. I blinked hard as I stared up into the belly of a large… fucking titanic moth, just over me. Wings flung out around us as the legs punted me up and across the darkness. I was no longer in the temple but at the base of a cavern. My body collided with a cold, wet, slimey rock wall as her wings lit up the world around me. 

A kaleidoscope of color filled the world around me, blues and oranges swirled with glow in the dark yellow and blacks. Large eyes stared down as me as a leg poked out and pressed me into the floor of the cavern. I trembled as the leg carved deep into my chest. I gasped for air. She held still before her wings came to rest against the edge of the cave around us. 

“You’re… You’re…”

_“We are…”_

“Wha… what?” I heaved for air as her foot pulled back. 

_“We are… what we are.”_ Her chirp was soft, almost melodic as she stepped back from me. I blinked hard, ready to wake up from a dream that never dropped away. 

“I have… so many questions.” I murmured.

_“Ask one…”_

A small chuckle fell from my lips. “Of course I only get one.” I sighed as I shuffled to stand up before her. “Wouldn’t be ominous or dramatic if I got to ask you everything.” 

Her hums filled the cavern as she tilted her head, a short melody of chirps filled my body and rumbled through the walls. I closed my eyes and let it wash over me as the lights died and I was left in the dark again. “How do I stop the Chimera from killing more people?”

A soft breeze kissed my cheeks as I opened my eyes back to the temple. I sat up, alone in the open stone room, surrounded by moon light and my own glow as the air rushed through the large doorway to greet me. The word filled my mind, her voice like an internal guide within me. Acceptance. 

I tossed myself from the side of the slab and slid down the large ladder. I followed the air out into the entrance of the temple and greeted the smell of wet jungle trees and the bite of autumn breeze. My back to the temples entrance, I slid down to sit against the walls of the temple. Crickets chirped around me, “Gojira?” 

_“Mottie…”_ There was a low rumble from miles away, I could feel just within the earth. 

“Hey.” I murmured.

_“Hello.”_ His reply was softer, almost like he were sat beside me, his words just within my ear. 

“Are you mad with me?” I whispered as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

_“No… no I’m not.”_ He sighed. I relaxed against the temple as I let my eyes follow the trees up to the moon. 

“Have you… heard anything? Have you heard the Chimera?” I asked, my teeth bit at the inside of my cheeks.

There was a long pause before he let out a low breath. “ _No, I have heard little on them. They are staying dormant for the moment. Scylla hunted down the ship and found it barren of life. I heard the other members of the ship, the crew took life rafts to shore. Rodan has been to the skies every day and seen nothing. The world has gone quiet… in your absence.”_

A soft smile graced my lips. “Atleast everyone is getting some peace and quiet.”

_“All except me,”_ He chuckled. 

“Says the king who refuses to rest.” I snickered.

_“How would you know? All you do is sleep.”_ He huffed. A low bubble of laughter lifted the weight off my chest, the cool of the earth relaxing my sore muscles. 

“All your subjects speak of your refusal to relax.” I mocked as I stared out to the trees. A rumble shook the trees, droplets of rain trickled down upon my head as his chuckle found my ears. 

_“It’s less refusal and more that I lack the ability to. I must always be alert.”_

“Mmm, that’s what they all say.” 

_“Who is this they?”_

“Work-a-holics. Except, your job doesn’t pay for shit.” I cackled, my ribs hurt as I tucked my forehead into my knees and took a deep breath. 

_“You will find that Titans have little need for monetary gain.”_

“Is it because you have no pockets?” I teased with a smirk to myself.

_“You jest, but I know what pockets are an immensely jealous that I have no way to carry things other than by hand.”_

A snort burst out of my face as I wheezed for air. It felt… good… really good… to laugh again, and laugh honestly as I rubbed my face into my knee caps. 

_“What?”_

“I was imagining you carrying me around in some sort of titan back-pack instead of on your tail!” I gasped for more air as I laughed harder. His chuckle filled my ears as I eased my laughter down a knotch. “I’ll ask the Mosura if they know a good back-pack maker.”

_“When you explain to the maker who it is for, they will surely throw you out.”_

“Oh yeah? Because they’ll think I’m crazy?” I rolled my eyes. 

_“No, because clearly they are intimidated by me and will be unable to make anything good enough.”_

“Your ego continues to surprize me.” I chuckled. “Out of all the things I thought you’d say about not enough fabric, or something not able to submerge, or anything, I didn’t think it’d be that.”

_“I am, what humans like to call, fun at parties.”_

I was stumped for a long moment before I sputtered back to life, my mouth opened to speak only to hear a rustle come from the right of me. I jumped to life, my body flung up onto my feet and a hand came to the entrance of the temple. The darkness broke aside as my glow enhanced ten fold and I found a person just a few feet from me. A tall, lanky, shaggy haired, soaked to the bone and busted lip person whom made my heart stop in shock. “Oh… oh my fucking godzilla, Michaels!”

“Mottie?!” He gasped for air as he stumbled out into my light. “I… I found you.” He heaved for air. 

“Michaels? Oh! Fuck, Michaels! HELP! KNOW! MAY! SOMEONE!” I shouted as I bolted across the ground the catch Michaels just in time. He flopped into my arms and melted against me. He was covered in moss and foliage, mud and his ankles were caked in dirt. “Gojira! Gojira, how… how did he find me?”

_“I do not understand, nothing has touched the shore… I will look around, stay safe in the temple, keep out of sight.”_

“Be Careful!” I pleaded. A long silence fell over me as I searched for his voice. “Gojira, please, be careful! I can’t… When I’m in the temple I can’t hear you, so please… just… be here when I come back out.”

_“I will always be here, for you.”_

Know and a few other Mosura burst out into the night around me as I clung to Michael’s unconscious body in my arms.


	25. Into the clouds

Chapter twenty-four:

Jonas and I sat on the floor around Michaels as Know bandaged up large gash wounds on his legs. I looked over his body, as if any inch of it would give me a clue as to how he got to be here. If Gojira didn’t hear anyone or see anyone touch down on the island, how did Michael’s get here? How did he find me? “I’m just glad he’s alive.” I mumbled.

“Isn’t he your mentor?” Jonas piped up. 

“Yeah, and I convinced him to go to the base with me to see if the Chimera were after Rodan’s DNA.” I clenched my hands tight to keep tears from welling up in my eyes. I did not have time to cry over spilled milk. If I wanted to stop them, I had to move forward. “The base was raided-”

“The U.S. government has called you a terrorist for that.” Jonas interrupted.

“Awesome, great!” I huffed. “Well, anyways, at the base, I realized that they were trying to trap me and I feared Michael’s had been arrested because of me. Either he was trapped or he was being interrogated, when I returned I had no proof he survived the attack.”

Jonas pursed his lips, his hands clasped in front of his legs. I could see the cogs move in his mind as he looked over Michaels then his eyes moved up to me. “You know something that’s bugging me?”

“Alot of things?” I teased with a bemused smirk on my lips. He let out a low chuckle as he nodded. 

“Yes, but about him, I’m very concerned about how he found us.”

“The temple is a large cavern structure, he might have just traveled toward the mountain in hopes of finding civilization.” Know stated as they sat back and clasped their hands upon their lap. 

“Yeah, but he said I found you… so he was looking for me.” I muttered. 

“And if he found you, just one person, injured as he was…” Jonas trailed off as my eyes widdened just as his did. 

“The Chimera will surely find you.” Know hissed darkly under her breath. 

“We have to leave!” I barked as I shot up onto my feet. 

“No, my moon, you are safer here until you come into your true form.” Know reached out to clasp my wrist within their palm. I looked down at them. “We have defenses-”

“They slaughtered a ship of trained coast guard, they blew up a monarch base. I will not let them touch this place.” I whispered as I took their hand in mine and clenched it. “I will not sacrifice you all, I will not let them hurt another person.”

“Where will you go?” Know breathed as they stood up, both their hands wrapped around mine. Their glassy eyes explored my face, every inch by inch until they rested on my eyes, tears welled up in the corners of their eyes. I tugged them close and threw my arms around them. Know hugged me tightly before their hands burrowed themselves into my back like they were afraid to let go. 

“I don’t know yet, but I will be back.” I whispered in her ear. “It’s time I end this.”

Know sighed before they pulled back an inch to look me up in the eyes. “Then know this, my moon, accept the wings, you must to watch them grow.”

“Excuse me, is this really the time for riddles?” Jonas huffed. I smiled warmly as Know cupped my cheeks and ran the pad of their thumb against me before they nodded and turned from me. 

“Lock the door Know!” I called out to them. “No one in or out until I come back!”

“As you wish, my moon!” Their voice boomed against the walls as they turned and bowed. Then just as swiftly and gracefully as they entered my life, they were behind large cavern doors and gone. I waited to ensure they wouldn’t return before I turned to look at Jonas. 

“So, what’s the plan stan?” Jonas cocked a brow. 

“You’re going home, first of all.” I pointed at him before I bent and hoisted Michael’s up and over my shoulder. Like a long, wiggly sack of potatoes, he didn’t weigh as much as I expected him to. Jonas lurched up to his feet. 

“The fuck I am.”

“Uh, the fuck yes you are!” I barked. “You are still considered MIA and if they see you with me, you are instantly a villain. I can’t afford that. You can’t.” 

“The hell with them-”

“Jonas, I need you on the inside, I need your help but you can’t help me from behind bars.” I sighed as I twisted toward the temple doors. “Besides, if we’re attacked, and Godzilla interveines… he will only save me.”

“What! I don’t need that-”

“Watch what you say.” I snarled as I shot a dark look over my free shoulder at him. 

“I don’t need the titan’s help.” He pouted as we left the threshold of the temple. 

“Where's your gun?” I cocked a brow.

“Uh... shit.” he huffed. 

“Yeah, and you think you can fist fight some mini titans?” I scoffed. “How well did that go last time.”

“We were ambushed!” He tossed his arms out. 

“That’s kind of what they do, alot.” I rolled my eyes as I stormed down the pathway toward the beach. It was easier to see in the light. My blind, middle of the night brisk run was decorated by large zig-zags through the trees, I could see the broken twigs and foot prints in the ground. I situated Michael’s more on my shoulder before I clambered over a fallen log. Jonas let out a slow sigh. 

“I hate that you’re right.” He grumbled.

“Join the group.” I teased as I nodded toward the beach. A sudden, horrific thought filled my head as I realized it was silent. Dead silent, out in the air. I stopped, just a few yards down from the temple as I listened for any words, any birds, anything remotely alive in the area. My shoulders tensed up as I looked to Jonas and put one finger to my lips. He nodded as his whole body turned tense, his eyes scanned the trees. I tip-toed across the grassy path away from the temple, I wanted no connection to that place. If they even tried to investigate, I wanted there to be no way to find the Mosura. 

Michaels squirmed on my shoulder but I couldn’t tell him to calm down. Panic pumped through me as the hairs stood up on my arms and the back of my neck. My eyes scanned every tree for movement but nothing seemed to change. 

Then a shrill voice broke through the air, almost like a rabbit’s scream, high and scratched on my nerves. **_“MOTHRA! THERE SHE IS! GET HER!”_**

Everything lit up on my body as the crack of bullet’s filled the trees. I chucked Michaels off me and away from me as hard as I could muster. Jonas bolted across the ground toward the beach as I dropped to the ground. Pain erupted across my arms as I rolled across the ground to avoid shots. The bullet’s doubled as a roar erupted around me. 

Godzilla.

I heard him just before the giant blue light shot up into the sky. My eyes followed it into the sky as he burst from the ocean and into the air. _”LEVIATHAN!”_

My heart fluttered as screams filled my head. Voices from all over, more talk than I’d ever heard before. Like everyone in time square screaming in my ears all at once, I curled up into a ball and covered my ears. The bullet’s stopped over me and followed Jonas down the row. 

**_“GRAB HER! YOU FOOLS!”_**

Rage filled me from head to toe as my eyes opened to forty beasts before me. Half snake, half lions, half turtles, half beasts, all of them swirled around me as I climbed to my feet. Inch by inch, I stared down large guns all aimed at me. Michael’s was splayed out on the ground a yard or two from me, Jonas half over him, half sprawled on the ground. 

“Gojira.” I growled as the voices grew louder in my skull. A pressure built up at the back of my skull, it ran chills down my spine. Low throbs of pain at my back as the pressure settled down on the length of my spine. The same rage from the ship returned to my finger tips as I stared directly at my comrades upon the ground. 

_“Mottie!”_ His shout was muffled by the Chimera’s words. I couldn’t hear them before but they filled me to the brim this time. I felt the rumble as Godzilla pinned something against the beach. Leviathan’s screams silenced everything as the Chimera stared me down. 

“You want me… come and get me.” Something within me snapped as I broke into a run right at them. That pressure broke just as I barrelled into the first Chimera’s claws. The air zapped from around me as the group of them were flung away from me like they were shot out of a cannon. My hands wrapped around another and pinned them to the ground. Everything turned red as my fist slammed down to their face… then went straight through it. Their skull cracked around my fist like an eggshell. 

Horror and confusion took a back seat as I recoiled my bloody fist, my eyes snapped up to a Chimera clawing their way back toward me. A chirp broke through my lips, straight out of my dream as I launched forward. The ground disappeared beneath me as I flung through the air and pinned another to the ground. Their ribcage broke open before me as I threw them off my hands and tumbled down next to Michaels and Jonas. 

“Jonas!” I cried out. A groan and shuffle, Jonas flopped back agaisnt the ground. “Can you move?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.” He coughed as I scrambled up beside him. He didn’t seem hurt below the waist as He kicked across the ground but could not find his footing. Pressure built behind my shoulder blades as I hooked Jonas under one arm and Michaels under the other. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Titan strength was no joke as I booked it across the jungle floor. Roars of Chimeras as they chased me toward the beach. Like my lungs finally had access to air, my throat rubbed raw, I inhaled sharply and felt myself push off the ground with every step. Suddenly my run was large leaps through the air, every time I landed feet ahead of where I took off from. If it weren’t scary to think about, I would be thrilled. 

Then I came to a screaming halt at the beach as a large serpent wrapped around Godzilla, the two thrashed against the ocean in a fight to the death. Panic, absolute panic filled me as The serpant reared back. Like a dragon, a wyrm with no wings or feet, the face of a viper a crocodile with large blue scales, large spikes down it’s back impaled in Godzilla’s side for grip. Godzilla snatched up the base of Leviathan’s throat and attempted to tug him free. Leviathan was the same size as Godzilla, length wise and face to face they were equals. Claws broke scales free from Leviathan’s throat and blood dribbled out of both their mouths. 

The Chimera gained traction, they were closing in. I stumbled forward on the beach, my legs jello as I watched Godzilla fight to free himself from the vine of thorns that was Leviathan. Horror devoured my stomach as flashes sparked behind my eyes. Godzilla stuck, claw to claw with Ghidorah. Three heads, yellow light, anger enough to devour me whole, I could feel the pain in my chest as He was just out of reach. The pressure was enough to snap my spine, it built up within me to the point I flinched and my knees shook. “GOJIRA! YOU PROMISED TO BE SAFE!”

I choked on an emotion I’d never felt before… heartbreak. 

“Mottie!” Jonas howled. 

“Mottie?” Michaels grumbled. 

**_“MOTHRA!_**

_“FLY, MY LOVE, FLY!”_

And that pressure between my shoulder blades broke free and sent me into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay, Work is hectic right now so I haven't been able to write at all. We should be clear by the weekend! Wish me luck!


	26. Back to the beach

Chapter Twenty-Five:

We came to a crashing halt upon a beach with no name. I rolled in the hot sand, gasping for air as my body flopped like a wet fish. Michaels groaned and cried out in pain but was otherwise okay, Jonas flopped nearby and coughed up sand. So flight… that was a thing. Tears welled up in my eyes as I dragged my arms out from under me, pain radiated every inch of my body from the impact. However, what stung the most was the last words uttered out of Godzilla’s mouth before I took flight.

Tears poured from my eyes as I scanned the ocean for him. He wasn’t there, there was no piece of him nearby. His words echoed in my ears as I gagged on pain and sand mixed in my mouth. I could see him trapped in Leviathans body, fighting for his life and mine, and I ran away. He told me to run! It was ridiculous to think he’d be here when I landed… so why did it sting so much not to see him. 

Silence.

“Fuck.” I groaned, my body curled up on itself. Cramps and broken bones had nothing on the pain in my body. My back felt like it would snap in half, like someone held their three hundred boot on my spine and shoulder blades and held me just a millimeter from shattering them. Fingers curled, my arms stiff as I tried not to vomit. Everything in my stomach lay in my throat, inches from spilling out onto the hot sand. 

“Mottie?” Jonas gasped. I felt him skid to my side but I was unable to do much. His hands prodded me but I jerked from his touch. “Mottie?”

“Just… Check… Michaels.” I grumbled as I scrambled to my hands and knees. I crawled from the spot toward the water. My head spun like a whirlpool of sea water drilled through my brain. I tried to peel my eyes on the surface of the water but found nothing. No movement, no titans, no humans, no chimera, just endless sparkling ocean and the hot sun overhead. So wound up in the flight that I never tried to navigate. The good thing was, if I didn’t know where I was, neither did the Chimera. 

“Hey there… buddy.” Jonas whispered. I spared a look behind me to find both men with eyes glued to me. They stared me down as I clambered to my feet and stumbled from them. My feet dug in loose sand as I nearly toppled over a few steps in. I made it to a large sandstone boulder, my hands pressed to it’s surface when I felt a hand to my back. 

“Mottie?” 

I looked up into dark green eyes, Michaels hovered over me with worried etched into his face. “Hey… you’re awake.” I wheezed.

“When I passed out, I was in a tropical… atmosphere.” He looked around the two of us. “Why do we always end up near the ocean?”

“You know, I never thought about it like that.” I chuckled softly as I pressed my body against the stone and rested my forehead against it. 

“Mottie, what is going on?”

“The Chimera attacked. Leviathan showed up. We left.” I ground out through my teeth. 

“Can you explain?” Michaels whispered softly as he ran a hand up my arm. I hissed and jerked away from him. Instantly I regretted it as I looked up into his face, full of worry and pain. “Mottie, I’m so-”

“It’s not you, I’m in pain.” I gagged as another wave of pain washed over my back. Why did it hurt? It wasn’t like… I sprouted wings… I blinked as my hand ran along my shoulder. My eyes snapped to Michaels and I twisted my back to him. “Feel my back.”

“What?” he sputtered.

“Touch me, do you feel anything?” I urged him. Soft hands ran the length of my back, along my shoulder, but did not stop anywhere in particular. “Nothing?”

“What am I feeling for?” He breathed. I stumbled forward, out of his touch as I toed into the water. My reflection fractured before me, but it was still relatively the same as it was before. No wings.

“Nothing… Forget I said it.” I murmured as I turned in the water to face him. “Look, we got to find a way home, well, a way home for Jonas-”

“The… coast guard… guy?” Michaels asked with furrowed brows. He pivoted to stare at Jonas, who was walking the beach, eyes peeled along the land beyond the hot sand. “I didn’t imagine he would be so…”

“So what?” I scoffed, “I was military too, thank you.”

“Uh-no, I was just- he seems like… I haven’t met the guy.” Michaels stammered.

“You… good… michaels?” I cocked a brow as I stepped up beside him. The pain subsided finally to just a dull ache at my back. I flew! I flew somehow and I would have to figure it out… but for now we had bigger problems. How did I get Jonas home, and Michaels home (given that he wasn’t wanted like me)?

“Yeah.” He wheezed as he looked down to me. “It’s been… rough.” He crossed his arms across his chest. 

“How rough?” I twisted to face him. 

“Like torture, dragged across america, interrogated… rough.” he muttered and my heart sank. 

“Shit, no!” I stomped my foot. “They’re blaming you too?”

“Don’t blame yourself, it’s Monarch, they think it was my idea.” He sighed, “When they found the base, monarch had already dragged me back to the main facility. Then the army came to scoop me up, then THEY interrogated me.”

I shook my head before I looked to Jonas with a hard frown. “Then Jonas needs to get on a one way ticket back home. I can’t afford to soil his reputation too.” 

“That would require a ticket counter. Do you see one?” Michaels chuckled. I groaned as I hung my head. 

“Damn-”

“Hey! Guys! I found a road I think!” Jonas called out. Michaels bolted after him only to stop as he turned and found myself still by the ocean. 

“Mottie?” Michaels’ asked a full question with just my name. I smiled sheepishly before I turned back to the ocean. Both men to my back, I knew I should focus on their needs but I couldn’t help the pit in my stomach. 

He called me ‘my love’, he barked it at me and the sound of his voice in my head broke my heart. Was he afraid for me or himself? Surely it wasn’t his life, he was Godzilla! He was the King! “I’m okay Gojira… I’m safe… please… stay safe.” I whimpered into the air. 

Silence replied to me as birds cawed over head and the waves crashed softly into the sand. Glittering water blinded me as I stumbled back. Bile backed up in my throat as I scanned the ocean.

“You’re just sleeping, right? That’s why you’re not answering me?” I stumbled only to fall down to my ass on the sand. My toes buried in the heated earth, my bones turned to mush within me. 

Silence, pure, terrifying silence filled my ears. I was alone in my own head. A broken soft trill fell from my lips like air out of my frozen chest as I dropped my head into my hands. A second trill trickled out of my throat, it was followed swiftly by a gasp of pain. Long moments of silence solidified my terror. Then a pair of hands scooped me up from under my armpits and yanked me up to my feet. “We’ve gotta go Mottie. I know you’re scared for him, but we gotta move. Or else this was all for nothing.”

Jonas’ words were comforting but they left me hollow as I was barely able to make steps with my own feet. I slid out of his grip and slowly found strength in my feet. There were a million things I wanted to say but my lips stayed glued together. They all floated in my head… he loved me? 

The sand turned to thick concrete, that concrete was a soft road through bush and grassy, sandy beach ground that grew thicker the further we walked. From living in a place with a wide open beach and pier to landing in a place with only small beach front that turned into country side within seconds. It was almost… too surreal. A rocky uphill climb ahead of us as I spun to look around. Off the sand and onto the road, the breeze picked up and my body chilled a few degrees. Only to stop as a sign came into view. I blinked hard as I jumped and snatched up both their arms. I pointed at the sign and my heart beat a million miles per hour. “We’re in Scotland.”

“What?” Michaels ripped to face me.

“I’ve been here atleast five times, this is Scotland, The town ahead, I would say we’re near Harris… I’ve never come here for the beach, but I’d…”

“How… the absolute hell did we get to Scotland?” Michaels blinked as he whirled to face the sign ahead of us on the road. I felt my stomach dropped out as my mind went back to the flight. I was thinking of Gojira and Leviathan fighting, I was so wrapped up in that thought… I brought us to Leviathan’s home base.

“Mottie?” Jonas broke my trance. 

“You need to follow the road into town.” I blurted out as I looked right at him. 

“And … you’re not?” He cocked a brow.

“No! You can’t be seen with me. Go, go on into town, go home! I’ll contact you later but you have to trust me. You can’t be seen with me.”

“Where are you going then?” Jonas eyed me as Michaels stepped up to my right. I winced as I looked him over then turned my eyes back to Jonas. 

“I’ve gotta find out why Leviathan and the Chimera are working together. I need to get some answers. Michaels, you down for a long walk?”

“Don’t have much of a choice now, do I?” He snickered before he patted my shoulder with a soft smile. 

“Mottie…” Jonas sighed before he shook his head. I shot across the road and wrapped my arms around him swiftly. He wrapped me up in his arms and enclosed me tightly. “You better not die from this.”

“I promise, I will live for you to scold me later.” I whispered with a warm smile. He sighed before he unwrapped from my arms. I stepped back, able to see the sad regard in his eyes as he set his face to stone. He knew better than to argue but I could tell he wanted to. With another sigh, he nodded and turned back toward the sign. I whirled on my own heels and marched the opposite way and headed inland. 

“So… you two… are friends?” Michaels cocked a brow as we trudged through high grass and climbed to a new peak. I spared a look to the road, Jonas stalked down without turning back to look. I shrugged as I looked to Michaels. Mountainous cliffsides and thick grass terrain ahead of us, a soft breeze tickled the hairs on my body. Silence still filled the air as I listened for Gojira but only hurt myself in the process. 

“He’s like, one of my best friends, I guess… he’s been a voice of reason in all of this chaos.” I laughed with a shrug. 

“I thought I was your voice of reason?”

“If you were my voice of reason, we would have never gone to Mexico.” I teased with a grin as I punched his bicep softly. “You’re an enabler Michaels.”

“Ouch.” He muttered.

“Oh come on, it’s not such a bad thing, I’ve always got some great ideas.” I grinned.

“No, not that, your punch, really hurt.” he muttered as he rubbed his arm. “What have you been doing in the jungle? Lifting weights?”

I let out a small laugh as I stopped in the grass. Michaels smiled softly, his hand over where I punched him as nearly towered over me. “You could say that… Alot of self-reflection, mostly.”

“And what did you learn? You can punch through steel.” He snickered.

“No… that… I’m a bigger mess than I ever imagined, mostly.” I whispered as I spared one last look to the water behind us. Please, I begged within my heart, please just be sleeping.


	27. Monster Strike

Chapter Twenty- Six:

It was three days and three nights of silence that nearly drove me mad. If it weren’t for Michael’s incensent talking at strange intervals, I would have probably lost it. His nonsense was what kept my head up and eyes forward. This was the first large fight in over 24 years, if I was right about timing, then it would make sense he would need to take a long rest. Plus he was a mountain, his naps would be larger than mine… right? That was reasonable. Then Michaels would scan the world around us and question how I knew where we were. The answer was always the same.

“I’ve been here before.” But as the days grew and the nights chilled over, it changed from previous visits to aerial maps that displayed behind my eyelids. I knew this place as if I’d flown over it, as if I’d crawled through the tall grass and up the mountains before. The longer we traveled, the more I knew this place before there were humans here. 

And then we came upon our first village and my heart stopped.

We strode through a large valley, the backside of a large cathedral up ahead. The colored glass sparkled in the sunlight as I studied it from far away. It looked geometric in design, like a color by numbers that I couldn’t see the bigger picture. That was until we climbed up the last bit of the hillside and found it was shattered. A massive hole was broken through the building and shards of glass trickled from the large open wound in the window. It looked like a rhino made of concrete broke through the church. We slipped through the eeriely silent opening of the church to find a town flattened before our eyes. 

“What… happened here?” The words tumbled out of my lips as I stumbled forward through broken pews and careening pillars of stones. My eyes scanned the destruction and found no bodies but that didn’t make me feel any better. It looked like a bomb went off in the town. Broken buildings, rampage ripped up grass and gravel, even the roads looked shattered like glass. There was no noise, no human touch left in this place. I stepped out of the church, my stomach in my toes in knots and my heart in my throat as my hands glided over the remains of the archway.

With a hard shiver, a bright white fell over my eyes. I gasped, my hands flung back over my eyes. After a long second, I pulled my hands back to find large pieces of silver aimed right at me, pushed aside by a half blinded Michaels. He paled as he spun to looked around the town. “Michaels… what is…”

“These… these are… solar panels…” He whispered as he settled them back onto the road. “From the roof of the church. It’s been ripped off… all the roofs have been.”

“What could have done this?” I twirled around to look over what was left of a town. That’s when I saw the claw marks and my mouth fell open. “It was a titan.”

“Those monsters.” Michaels hissed. 

“Hey! They’re not all monsters!” I huffed, my body whipped to face him. 

“Really? Because whatever titan attacked this place must have killed hundreds.” Michaels barked, his face red. “They’re not benevolent creatures, Mottie, they’re monster who have a thirst for blood.”

“Says who?” I scoffed. “This could have been Leviathan, I’ve seen him in action, he’s crazied-”

“Do you hear yourself? Does it matter which one did this? They’re all to blame!” Michaels growled. 

My face fell as I watched him stumble to another building and touch it with his palm so tenderly, it almost broke him as he studied it. “Michaels, they’re not all bad.”

“You’ve been kidnapped how many times by a 300 foot tall dinosaur? Or how about the time they leveled an entire city for just one fist match? Or this town, or any of the thirteen other cities and towns that have been the feeding grounds.”

“There… there hasn’t been an attack for 24 years,-”

“WAKE UP MOTTIE!” Michaels snarled as he whirled to face me. “You really think they’ve just been dormant for 24 years since Ghidorah? Monarch has been covering it up? Erasing every mention of their name in hopes of making them into myths again but they haven’t gone away. The titans have destroyed homes and lives even while their precious King Sleeps… Look at this place, Mottie!”

“But… why… why would they cover it up?” I whimpered. 

“Because they don’t want the world to know that they’re the reason these Titans rose again. They woke up these monsters-”

“Michaels-”

“Mottie, you’ve been brain washed to believe Monarch wanted to study these creatures-”

“Michaels!” I barked as both of us turned to the visage of a person as they clambered out of a stone and wood covered building. A tall man, even compared to Michaels stood out in the middle of the day at the center of the road and looked directly at Michaels and I. 

“You two… what are you doing here?”

Blood trickled out of a small bandaged piece along his cheek. His whole body was covered in dirt and bandages, his clothes worn and ripped around the elbows and knees. Michaels’ face cooled instantly as I stepped forward, my hands wrapped around my stomach. “I’m looking for the creature that did this.”

“You won’t find that beast here anymore, he’s already devoured and moved on.” The man growled. 

“What did it look like?” I blurted out. 

“A prehistoric beast, the fire demon that broke through the mountain in mexico. It descended upon us in the dead of night.”

“Rodan… Rodan did this?” my hands fell to my side. 

“You’ve named it?” The man hissed.

“No, that’s just… what… they call him.” I murmured.

“Come on Mottie-”

“What are you? A monster hunter? You’ll be needing more than just your skin to hunt that monster.” Tears welled up in my eyes as the man rubbed his shoulders with his palms. Why did I feel such… a betrayal… that Rodan did this. Gojira wasn’t around to keep the titans in check, their king was missing, so why should they care? Did Gojira even care if they attacked helpless humans? Why did he… 

“Are you sure it was him?”

“What other beast flys with wings large enough to block out the moon and breaths lava?”

“We’ll be on our way,” Michaels interrupted as he looped an arm around my shoulder. Was I brainwashed like Michaels said? All I knew of titans I knew from Monarch and from the titans themselves. Of course they would paint themselves in a brighter light. And I was one of them… Did that make me a monster? 

Suddenly, images of the Chimera I killed filled my head and I stumbled to a stop midway through a broken home. 

“Michaels… what has Monarch been keeping from everyone? What happened after the fight with Ghidorah? I need to know.”

Michaels sighed. “Mottie, I’m sorry I barked at you like that, I’m just so sick of-”

“Michaels, you’re right… they’re monsters.” I whispered as his eyes caught mine in surprize. I wasn't convinced they were, but I needed the answers. I could no longer survive in ignorance and bliss. “And I need to know what they’ve done.”

His eyebrows knitted as he looked over my face, then slowly nodded and wound me through the broken debre.


	28. Dance with the devil

Chapter Twenty- Seven:

I stood at the edge of the lake, upon a long dock as I stared out into the water. Every word that Michaels spoke repeated in my ears, made my hands shake in my pockets. The chill of an autumn breeze as it licked across the surface of the lake, ran up my legs into my heart. 

Monarch spent all of five years after Ghidorah manipulating the people to thinking Godzilla did all of it, that this battle had nothing to do with eco-terrorism and was just a wild animal battle. They erased Mothra and Ghidorah from the text books, from all files and renamed them in any way they could. This way it seemed Godzilla was a beast that fought another titan and leveled a town for food. They bought politicians to pass bills that would classify what happened as a natural disaster, and all Titan incidents as such. 

It was like they were hurricanes or typhoons that killed handfuls of people, not creatures with minds of their own. Over 13 times, cities were ripped to shreds or demolished due to ‘natural disasters’ after the United Nations declared titan attacks as such. Rodan was only suspected of one of those, but they couldn’t prove anything as there were never any witness’ left. 

All of this made Monarch look like a hero, for studying their feeding habits, their prowl locations, their nesting habits, all of it. If they could predict or even stop a titan attack, it would be like evacuation before a storm. And I was raised to believe Monarch was a scientific company that wanted to help both the titans and humans. 

How did the Chimera work into this? I never got an answer to who created them! Did they create themselves? Did Monarch create them as an anti-titan solution but then cut the cord on it? Or was it deeper than that. Michaels stayed silent on the Chimera as I stared out into the water. “Whatever Monarch’s part in the Chimera, Leviathan was controlling them, he told them to snatch me. I have to talk to him.”

“You really think he’ll tell you anything? It’s not like a person, you can’t FORCE him to talk to you? You can’t put him in a choke-hold like some-”

“Choke-hold?” I scoffed as I ripped toward Michaels.

“Isn’t that… how you interrogated people in the army?” Michaels tossed his arms up before him. 

“Zilla-christ, Michaels, we didn’t torture people!” I shoved him hard on the shoulder. He stumbled back a few steps with a light chuckle before he walked back up to face me. “No I’m going to appeal to him, give myself up and see what I can get from him.”

“Ah, well, I mean, that could work.” Michaels shrugged. Deep within me, unable to hold it back, I let out a bark of a laugh. 

“Trust me, it’ll work, the fool would let anyone inside as long as they stroke his gaudy ego. The only easier way would be to douse myself in gold then tell him he’s pretty.” I blurted out with a snort as I stepped off the dock and let myself sink into the water. Dark water filled my eyes as I looked up into the sky as I sank. Instantly my glow ignited the water and the lake woke up around me. Michaels dove into the water, he saw after me as I let myself sink like a weight. Fish darted away from me as I held out my hands toward Michaels. He took my grip with a worried expression as the water turned crystal clear around us. Cavernous depths, fish and plants reached out toward me as we plummeted further down. Unlike falling from the air, sinking made my stomach clench up tight. Fear filled my toes, just enough to keep me focused as I twisted to see the water around me. I pulled Michaels tight against my chest, one hand burried in his shaggy hair the other on his back. His fingers dug into my lower back as I narrowed my eyes on a large cavernous hole deep beneath us. 

With Michael’s head planted to my collar bone, I felt the pressure return to my shoulder blades. I never did tell him how I planned to get to Leviathan’s temple. Yet something within me knew where to go. I let my heart guide me, a soft trill in my ears. A rumble within me rolled up my spine and I released all the pressure. Light exploded behind me as I was shot through the water. Waves of light danced in the water. 

I spared one glance over my shoulder and glee filled me. Those dancing lights, the waves were created by massive wings that sprouted from my back. Long wings made of pure lights, a kaleidoscope of light as it glistened around me and drove me further into the lake. I couldn’t spare too long to stare at them, but the intense happiness that burned in my chest fought against the chill of the lake. Pressure that once threatened us under the water was turned to nothing was the light brightened around us. 

Within seconds, we plunged into dark shadows of the lake, illuminated harshly as I spiralled and shot through thick cavern tubes. One after the other, the wings guided me through large sections of unexplored lake. Only, with a pop, did we shoot up out of the water and into an opening. Air filled my lungs and Michaels sputtered to life. I flung both of us onto a slick, stoney floor, my hands dove to wipe lake water from my eyes. My light danced across reflective stone and metals in a cavern like I were a nightlight in a mansion. 

“How… Where?... I have… many… questions!” Michael coughed up water. I let him settle upon the cavern floor as I clambered to my feet. In flashes as my light splashed upon rock much like water, I saw him and his temple. A crumbling ruins, tall and made of a mixture of fiery opal and dark cavern stone, pillars turned into stalactites and stalagmites. Faces of people carved into one pillar, a fake Leviathan wrapped around another. All of it in ruins as Leviathan lay mixed between the pillars, head draped over the edge of a steep drop. 

“Michaels… he’s here.” I breathed. The body of the titan stirred, parts of it’s body slithered and muscles flexed around the pillars. A rumble tickled the ground and nearly knocked me to my feet. 

**_“Little nightlight, you’ve finally come to visit me. How I am honored.”_** His voice was softer now, a purr that bounced from the walls. I stepped closer only to freeze as his body snapped to life and his head lunged from the shadows of his temple ruins. Much like a vipe, he shot forward than sat up till his head nearly hit the tops of the cavern. 

“So you DO have a temple?” I laughed sheepishly. 

**_“What? Of course I have a temple! I’m revered as a god!”_** He snapped. 

“Are you though?” My face pinched tightly as I eyed him. His nostrils flared, large golden eyes gleamed in the shadows. His body coiled and slithered against the stone, the sound filled every crevice of the cavern. 

“Mottie, maybe best not to antagonize the big snake thing.” Michaels whispered. 

**_“Big… SNAKE … Thing!”_** Leviathan barked as it snapped closer and put his face nearly against mine. Just his nostrils were bigger than I was tall, and the chill of their air ran a shiver down my spine. **_“I am THE biggest, snakest thing, thank you very much!”_**

I blinked as I turned toward Michaels with a pale, awe struck expression. “Wait, you can… hear him?”

“Yeah.” Michaels face paled, “Was I not-”

**_“All humans can understand me, it’s a special talent. Unlike your brooding partner in crime or your six legged, bottom of the barrel beast, I am an evolved god who can speak directly to it’s disciples. They revere me because I AM a-”_**

“Say god one more time and I will blind you.” I snapped, my head whirled to face Leviathan head on. He slithered back an inch so his golden eyes could scan my body. I straightened my shoulders to him, hands on my hips and nose scrunched in anger. “Go on, test me.”

**_“ooo’, finally grew a spine, I see.”_**

“You don’t even know me!” I growled. 

“Mottie, I thought you were going to appeal to him?” Michaels hissed under his breath. 

“Fuck that, he doesn’t deserve my groveling!” I spat. 

**_“But you will grovel, and you will kneel before the new king! THE LEVIATHAN WILL FINALLY BE GIVEN THE RECOGNITION HE DESERVES! AS THE TRUE KING! THE TRUE ALPHA!”_**

My blood ran cold as the cavern shook around us. Rocks clattered from the roof as water dripped onto my skin. I felt clammy as my heart sank deep into the bowls of my body. “What… do you mean… New… king?”

**_“Gojira is no more.”_**

“You’re lying!” I screeched. 

**_“With the amount of venom I spit into his veins, it’ll only be a matter of days. Or was… only a matter of days. And what did his Queen do? Spend his last few hours looking for me? The irony!”_**

“Queen?” Michaels scoffed. 

“You couldn’t kill him! He’s the real king!” Tears welled up in my eyes without permission as my fists clenched tightly. “You’re nothing but a monster!”

**_“Monster? You think that bothers me, little worm? I can be a feared king just as well as a loved one!”_** _ _Leviathan roared. I snapped forward, only held back by the warm arms of Michaels. He grunted with strain as I thrashed in his arms as I foamed at the mouth. I broke free only to have some part of his slithering form throw me across the cavern. Michaels barked my name just before I hit a pillar at top speed. The air was ripped from my lungs as I was knocked again just as fast. With a snap of his tail I hit the ceiling of the cavern with just as much force. I gagged on blood as something within me crack, a rib or multiple ribs, my right arm crunched in the wrong direction. Everything around me spun as I plummetted toward the ground.__

__For a second, I accepted it, I was at peace with it. No fear for my death, just relief as pain filled me to the brim. Then I was caught by my broken arm in his mouth and spat to the ground with a thud. Blood coughed up into my mouth as I lay there, unable to move. Shock gnawed at my limbs and stomach, even my bones stabbed at me from the inside. My glow dimmed, barely a flicker of soft white light against the cold blue light that came from Leviathan’s body._ _

__

__**_“You’re lucky I need you for the next step or else I’d kill you too! I hope you enjoy a life in pain. I will leave you just alive enough to be of use. Then when my pretty little things are strong enough, then I will send you off just like I did Gojira. Long live the king! ”_** Leviathan spat at my back. My heart slowed it’s beats as my stomach twist hard within me. He was lying! Gojira wasn’t… he couldn’t be! He was Godzilla! He couldn’t… not even … not even Ghidorah could kill him… but then my heart stopped as tears poured from my eyes. Last time… he had me to help him. He survived because I gave up my life. _ _

__A new pain that not even shock could wash away filled my chest cavity as I gasped for air._ _

__“Leviathan! You promised!”_ _

__Even time stopped as I was rolled into the lap of Michaels. My eyes widened as I looked up into the face of my mentor. Soft cheeks, five o’clock shadow, warm green eyes, a strong nose and shaggy hair. All of his features that were once so familiar and safe to me, now felt so foreign as he cried, his hands shook, barely able to hold me close to him._ _

__**_“You promised she would help us gladly, that she would come to me of her own free will!”_**_ _

__“Mottie, it’s okay, I’m going to fix you up-”_ _

__**_“Do not coddle her, she is not worth your tears!”_**_ _

__A rage I’d not felt in a long time broiled just under my skin._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger? In my fanfiction? More likely than you think.


	29. Upon Moth's wings

Chapter twenty-eight: 

“You… are… working… with him?” I heaved through labored breaths as my eyes narrowed over Michaels’ face. 

“Mottie, please, save your breaths, I’m going-”

“I should have… seen this! You didn’t even budge when I spoke of talking with him!” Heat filled my bones as the pain subsided. All I felt was betrayal. All I knew was rage. Light beamed from my skin as Michaels’ eyes widdened. “You didn’t even question why we were at the lake! Or why the Leviathan would be here! And everything you told me! You!-”

“Mottie!” Michaels slid back from me as my body lurched. I clawed my way to my knees and hands, my muscles rippled around me. The broken arm burned in pain as I flopped it into position beside the other. I stared at my reflection at the water and blood that pooled beneath me on the reflective cavern floor. Blood dribbled from my lips as a crazed look seeped into my eyes. My shoulders twitched. “Mottie, it’s not like I lied! Monarch did all those thing-”

“Shut… up.” I growled. 

“Mottie, the titans are a menace! The Chimera were just like a vaccine to a disease! The stronger they got, the better they could fight off the infection of titans! Did you know there is a new born titan every three years? Monarch realized the titans were breeding again and they were excited instead of terrified like they should be! They will destroy us, we’re just food to them!”

“Shut up!” I barked as I tossed my head back. 

“Mottie, please-”

“AND WHAT HAPPENS WITH ME IN THE MIX? HUH? DO I GIVE YOU MORE DNA? DO I ATTRACT MORE-”

**_“Oh, that’s quite enough-”_** My head snapped to the right as a gust of wind strong enough to rip buildings from concrete shot around me. I stay planted firmly as Leviathan let out a screech, his slithering form tossed into the ruins. Chaotic anger turned to lava in my veins as I launched to my feet. My bones cracked in pain as I stumbled about. Hands caught me, scrambling to hold me close. I punched Michaels hard across the chest and watched him fly across the cave. It took all my might to gasp for air, blood dripped from my newly busted lip. 

“Mottie…” Michaels groaned. 

“Tell me the truth, what was my part to play? Huh?” I croaked as my body nearly toppled over. “I’m just an intern.”

“Mottie, you’re so much more than that!” Michaels whimpered as I stumbled forward. He crawled backward as my boots slapped against the moist bottom of the cavern. “Your blood, it’s radioactive, it’s attractive to titans, and of course you glow, that all you know. But there’s so much more to you than you know!”

“Oh, trust me, I know. I’ve spent the last few weeks learning about myself.” I grumbled with a dark smirk upon my lips. 

“Did you know that, with your blood, I could turn another human into a Chimera?” 

My heart stopped as I towered over Michaels for the first time. Every inch of my body froze over as I stared down at him. “You what?”

“All those blood tests we did, when you first joined? You… you didn’t think it was a bit much for some simple radioactive tests, did you? I was in the biology team when you first started, I was the one who ran tests for you blood the first time. Your DNA is… like life itself, Mottie. Your blood brought a man on the brink of death back to fighting stance in hours! Your blood killed cancer cells in rats in testing! And Monarch was going to ask you to donate blood for medical research! Wild! Right? Then I realized what your blood could really do! It could solve everything, it was the ingredient I needed to make a true Chimera, a human mixed with titan DNA! It was almost too easy to use your blood-”

I crumpled to the floor. 

Mothra’s blood, my blood, was life giving. That’s why… the Mosura, everyone… they… and I… My blood was used to create the Chimera. I was the reason all those people died! I truly was the reason! My body screamed out in pain as tears trickled down my cheeks. They used me… my mentor, I trusted Michaels! I trusted him and he used me!

Michaels skittered forward to take up my hands. My eyes trailed up his hands to his face. “See, even now, you’re healing from deadly blows. You’re not dead, but more so, you have the ability to recover! What a miracle you are! My glowing miracle-”

“I am not your anything!” I snarled between gritted teeth. 

“But you are! Mottie, you’re going to save us. The Chimera, once trained can fight titans, and the more of your DNA we use, the stronger they become. We could have an army! I could buil-”

“Why… would I ever… help you kill people.” I snapped, my hands yanked back toward my body. My broken arm slumped against my side painfully as my eyebrows knitted forward. 

“They’re not people, they’re monsters!” Michaels growled. The last log of my broken heart was put onto the fire of my rage as I lunged. Michaels shot backward away from me just to get a full face of invisible force. Light exploded around me as I was thrown up onto my feet. I watched him roll and run into a thick pillar, a groan of pain surrounded the air. My eyes snapped to Leviathan who slithered slowly from the pillars. 

I was just… so angry… Anguish and rage turned into a vortex within me as I looked up to the roof of the cavern. And without meaning to, a bomb went off within me. Pressure flung from every inch of my body. The cavern rumbled as everything shook around me. Leviathan’s screech and Michaels cries of my name were silenced under the collapse of the building around me. My wings of light whipped out from my back and enveloped me tightly in a blanket of soft warmth as the rocks plummeted around me. Water rushed in immediately and filled the cavern with dark, murky water. I heard nothing but the beat of my own heart as I rose from the collapse of the cave and into the water. 

The shadow of Leviathan swarmed me but he was tossed back with sparks of light as my wings expanded and flung me high up into the water. I broke the surface like a torpedo with a gasp. The air refused to fill my lungs as I was shot up into the air above even the cliffs and trees. Tears blinded me as I rose into the clouds. Then pain filled my body. The light ended, My wings disappeared, and for a split second I existed beside the stars of the night sky. 

Then I fell. 

Through the cold, arctic moisture of clouds, through the sharp skin slicing wind, I fell. 

For a split second, I stared up into the dark clouds and sky, and let the heartache fill me. Guilt, betrayal, heart break, all of it filled me to the brim as I reached out slowly with one hand to touch the clouds one last time. A calm fell over me as silence filled the air. 

**“MOTHRA! DON’T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!”**

A familiar, lava filled screech filled my ears as I was scooped up in a shadowy pair of claws and ripped through the air. I gasped for air as the bones broken within me ground against fresh wounds and I clenched down hard. “Rodan! Just let-”

**“No! Not gonna happen! The last time I listened to you, Gojira reamed me a new one. Not fucking gonna happen again! I’m taking you to back home.”**

I blinked away tears as I tried to fight his grip around me. “Rodan, stop! Please, just let me go!”

**“And let the king eat me for killing his queen? I don’t fucking think so! I ain’t dumb! Do you know how long it took me to find you?”**

“Rodan!” I cried out. There was a long silence as the air whipped around me. The clouds bit into my face as I broke into hard sobs. My body trembled, the chill bit deep into my muscle and bones. I gasped for air between sobs. 

**“Hey, please, just breathe. It’s gonna be okay,”**

“He’s dead! Rodan! He’s dead because of me!” the words burst out of my chest. “They used me and he’s dead-”

My own voice cracked as I fell limp in Rodan’s grip. The pain turned to shock again as I stared up into the sky between bats of Rodan’s wings. He said nothing as fire rumbled in his chest. I looked to his large face but could not see anything but the bottom of his beak. The fire warmed my skin as he zipped through the sky. 

I swallowed hard as I let my head dangle like my legs and watch the world half upside down. “Why… why did you attack that village?”

**“The what? Oh, that tiny thing? I didn’t mean to! Leviathan was coming home to lick his wounds and I’d chased him from your temple all the way home.”**

“So you were… fighting him?”

**“Tried to, but that bite of his is nasty. I got a few good hits, though, if I do say so myself. Fuck that wack-job, you know! He’s all ‘I’m a god’ and I’m all ‘you’re a fucking joke!’ right? Of course I’m right, you met him! That’s why you came flying out of the lake? Just like you used to, all light and gleaming. God, it was beautiful. Did you rough him up? Please tell me you got him good in that smug face of his.”**

I took a few deep breaths in as the fight between Leviathan and Godzilla filled my eyes. I went silent for a long moment as I saw Leviathan sink his fangs into Godzilla’s neck over and over. Did Rodan know? That my king was dead… and I was off running with… Fucking damnit! I was so… how did I always get it wrong?

A sob wrecked my composure as I clenched up my face and let myself dangle. Rodan said nothing as I sniffled and watched the dark water under the night sky. 

It was morning before he descended upon an island. “Look, Rodan, he’s not-”

**“Oh! Hey! It’s Scylla! You think she’s still pissed at me?”**

“Scylla?” I jumped in his palm to twist myself painfully forward. There, upon the beach, stretched out all legs and body upon the sand was Scylla. 

**“HEY! SCYLLA! LOOK WHO I FOUND!”**

My face fell as Scylla jumped out from the sand as we landed. Rodan dropped me as gracefully as he could beside one of Scylla’s long legs before he tumbled to a stop with one foot in the sand. 

**“Mottie, oh, you’re… you’re here.”** Her voice was raspy in my head. As she slowly lowered down to the sand. Tears welled up in my eyes as I used her leg to hoist my body back up to my wobbly feet. I fell against her as I reached out toward one of the tentacles on her face. She slathered it in mucus and held onto my grip as a whimper of her filled my ears. **“he’s not doing good, Mottie, I didn’t think we’d find you in time.”**

“Wh-wha-what?” I whimpered, my lips quivered. 

**“Gojira, he’s sick, real sick. Leviathan got him multiple times, he can barely speak, he’s… he’s beat up pretty bad this time. The Chimera all jumped in the water to fight him when you left. I got there just in time to rip Leviathan off but, there were…”**

“Gojira… he’s… alive?” I choked on air. 

**“For now… come on, he’s been asking for you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN... DUN... DUN


	30. A crack in the cocoon

Chapter Twenty-nine:

Scylla slowly lowered me down till I stumbled off her into a large valley where Godzilla first took me on the island. Laying upon the creak that gurgled beneath and around him, eyes shut, belly down, was Godzilla. I gasped for air, my hands covered my mouth as I tumbled forward on my feet. My whole body on fire from my injuries, it didn’t matter, as I only wanted to get near him. I fell just short of his nostrils and crashed to pieces. Two golden eyes cracked open ever so slowly and what was left of my heart was shattered. A whimper broke free of my lips as those big eyes fell to my crumpled form. “Hey… Hey big guy.”

_“Mottie…”_ He breathed as his air surrounded me from his nostrils. Tears spilled all over my face as I crawled forward. _“You are… hurt.”_

“Yeah, I uh, I picked a fight, with Leviathan.” I sniffled as I clambered up the front of his face. Scylla’s leg caught the back of my ass and shoved me up and over his nose so he could see me. I collapsed ontop of his snout, my body flat against him, my right cheek against his scaley exterior. “I know, I know, I’m reckless. But…”

_“Where… where did you go?”_

“Um, scotland?” I gulped for air as I rubbed my hand against his scales. A hum rumbled through my body as I let out another sob. “You know, where Leviathan’s temple used to be.”

_“Used to?”_

“Yeah, I kinda… broke it… alot. I don’t know what kind of… damage that did to the environment or whatever, but I can fix it later.” I murmured against him as I slid my face up and off him. 

**“That stupid snake got what he deserved.”** Scylla growled behind me. I smiled warmly, my eyes unable to part from Gojira’s stare. It was soft, barely held light, it hurt to see him this way. 

“So, um, when you’re better, we can go and kick his ass together.” I stuttered through many of the words as my tears blinded me. I blinked them away as fast as possible, I didn’t want to miss a moment of him. My lips quivered as I patted his snout. “I can fly and stuff now.”

_“You’re… so strong…”_

“No! Don’t… don’t say it… like that!” I whimpered as I dug my fingers into his scales as best I could. “You make it sound like you’re not gonna… you know… you’re gonna get better! I’m here now, Gojira, you’re gonna get better. You were just being dramatic, waiting for me to get back to get better. Right? Like you were just trying to make me worry, like I make you worry, right? Gojira!”

**“Mottie, mottie-”**

“NO! No!” I croaked as my throat closed up around me. Scylla reached out but I shot her a look over my shoulder. A plea, I begged her not to take me away. She backed up from me, her eyes clenched shut. 

_“Mottie…”_ I whipped back to face him. _“I’m so glad… I could see you again.”_

“Don’t talk like that, you’re fine.” I whimpered. “You’re Godzilla, You’re my king, you can’t leave me. I don’t know what I’m doing without you, I can’t…. You can’t leave me. Please,” 

His eyes grew wet. I’d never seen a titan well up tears as a low, broken rumble broke through his body. My breath was broken into sharp inhales and slow exhales. I was soaked in my tears, my sadness drowned me. _“You’re safe now, with … Scylla… and Rodan.”_

“And you! And Theasis! And Morna! Whose gonna help me raise them if you leave?” I gasped for air. 

_“Mottie…”_

My world was ending and I couldn’t stop it! I couldn’t save him, what was I crying for? What use was a half formed Titan if I couldn’t even fight, if I couldn’t even save him. I hung my head. I can’t fix this. I couldn’t stop the Chimera, I couldn’t keep them from hurting people. I clenched up my fists. I can’t stop any of it. I couldn’t even keep Leviathan from beating me up. I rubbed a curled fist against my face to stop the tears and hissed in pain. My fist yanked back, blood dribbled on it from my busted lip … My blood. A hard chill ran down my spine. 

“I can heal you…” I breathed.

**“Mottie? Did you…”**

“I can heal you!” I cried out as I scrambled down his snout.

_“Mottie, please, just lie here with-”_

“SHUT UP AND LET ME SAVE YOU FOR ONCE!” I barked as I tossed myself off his snout. Scylla barely caught me as I toppled to the ground just as gracefully as I got up. I screamed out in pain as my broken arm made contact with rocks in the creak. Gojira growled at the mere sound but I didn’t let it stop my momentum. “Scylla, Rodan, I need a hand, I need him on his side!”

If we didn’t have much time, I needed to get my blood directly into his blood stream, as fast as I could. I was no veterinarian or doctor, but I knew enough human and titan biology to know that this was my best chance. Main contact with his blood, and I knew Godzilla’s palms may be the softest part on his body. In a blur of bodies and shouting, Rodan cursing and Scylla slapping long legs against wings, I was thrust in front of Godzilla. 

_“Mottie, what … what are you doing?”_

“My blood it’s healing, and for once, I’m gonna use it to do something good.” I murmured, unable to explain as I put my hand to his large palm. His claws slowly closed around my hands. 

**“Mottie, you’re injured, what if you hurt yourself?”**

“Then that’s the cost.” I whispered as I looked down toward Godzilla’s face. They rolled him onto his side, one arm out stretched under his head. I looked him in the eye with a soft smile. “A queen’s got to protect her king.”

And then I flipped my palms across his claws and ripped them open upon his claws. I hissed in pain before sharply shoving his own claw deep into the meat of his hand. Scylla held him down as Rodan ripped Godzilla’s claws back out of his hand. I shoved my hands deep into the wound. 

A soft trill filled my head. Soft drumming of my heart beat as it began to match his, my body flooded with warmth. I gasped for air as I was enveloped in the sounds of the world around me. What good was it being a titan? What good was it being a goddess… if I couldn’t save him? An explosion of light blinded me to the world as an incredible pain ran through my back. Like… something were growing… right out of me...


	31. Time slows down for the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in the POV of Godzilla

Chapter Thirty: 

**_Just as if time slowed down…_ **

He could barely feel his chest anymore. His blood felt like tar and muck, as if his heart was wrapped up in sludge and seaweed. Everything slowed down, but it didn’t matter. She was there. She was back. She looked in so much pain. He wanted to wipe away the tears but he couldn’t move from where he was. It took all he could just to speak her name. It floated in his mind. 

When she took off from the beach, it was the most beautiful thing. Those wings, they were almost real, just like her old ones. The light, it was so warm, it was like one of her songs in his ears. To see her fly again, to see her escape was worth the sharp bite to his throat. Leviathan always fought like a vine of thorns. All his pricklers and spines stabbed into him. Gojira did not care, because Mottie was out of his reach. 

Now he wished he fought harder, that he’d killed Leviathan sooner. Maybe he would have had more time with her. How amazing it would be to see her accept who she was. To hear her call herself Mothra, to claim her title and wear her name like she deserved to. Before him, Mothra was the moon, she was life! She was light and warmth, the soft lullaby that could put anyone to sleep! 

It would be nice to sleep now. To be rid of all this weight and just sleep at the bottom of the ocean again. She would be there, smiling at him. 

Then she demanded Rodan and Scylla turn him. He tried to protest but none of his limbs worked. He was wet sand for them as they rolled him. He was helpless to do anything but watch as Mottie cried and stumbled about. The island would heal her, it would fix all her wounds and she could fly again. But then she clawed her hands open with his paw then hurt him. Her blood… she’d never… it… a whirl of fire flooded through him. She looked right at him, those tears so thick as she fell up against his palm, her head weak against his scales. His lungs were the first thing to come back. He could breathe… he could speak…

Just as he moved to say her name, to tell her it was working, her eyes rolled back in her head. Panic and horror pumped hot through his blood as bright light came off her in waves. Rodan and Scylla cried out, they stumbled away, but Godzilla could not close his eyes. The waves came in colors beyond words, an array of glittering, wondrous colors. Then her scream brought him to blink away the wonder. She was unable to move her hands from his, but she thrashed about. He saw the back of her clothing bulge and the sounds of it’s tearing. He couldn’t hold her, he couldn’t help her, but he could do this! He focused all his through into a claw and ran it down the length of her back. The scraps of cloth on her form fell around her shoulders and pooled at her elbows. A white, milky cocoon of flesh bubbled on her back. It grew and expanded like there was air breathed into it, the shadows of something growing underneath it. 

“Mottie!”

“It hurts!” She screeched as she fell against his palm, her hands surrended to the large hole in his palm. The bubble burst from her back and a milky ooze and sprinkles of blood splattered behind her. He couldn’t breathe again, but not for a lack of muscle strength. Wings… that protruded from her back. Wet, covered in mucus, fluttered behind her. A fuzzy base in the same thick onyx hair on her head bushed around her shoulder blades, a pair of massive wings shot out then closed in behind her. A glowing mix of color with two large eyes at the tips of her wings. They fluttered for a moment before they closed, then fluttered again… as if she were testing a new muscle. Mottie let out a low groan. 

“Mottie, you… you can pull back now.” He whispered, his paw pulled away inch by inch until her hands dropped into her lap. In slow movements, he clenched his fist then opened it to test his grip. He couldn’t stand, or even crawl yet, but it was a good sign. The foggy spell of Leviathan’s venom began to ease up. She didn’t move, still crumpled on her knees, head hung, waves of light began to soften. In a long moment of silence, her light softened to her usual glow. From her back, her wings fluttered shut and rested against her back. 

“Gojira, what just happened?” Rodan whispered as he hopped up onto his claws. Gojira watched Rodan slid up next to Mottie like a bird on a large perch, his beak lightly poked at her arm. 

“Bring her to me… she needs to sleep.” Gojira murmured. “Be Careful of the wings.”

“Oh, fuck man, those are gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning.” Rodan snickered as he wiggled his beak around her torso, as best he could and hoisted her up into the air. He tip toed across the rocks of the creak and placed her just over a large stone, out of the water, right next to Gojira’s chest. 

“What do you think this means? Does this mean she’s going to transform back?” Scylla whispered as she skittered up next to Mottie, flattened against the creak just in case she were to fall over. Rodan settled down as well, all three suddenly encased by a large arm that swooped down around them. Gojira was… relieved. He was alive! With every breath he felt more in control! He was going to sleep and he would open his eyes … and she would be there… 

For the first time in a long time, Gojira let sleep take him fully. The king drifted into the darkness in complete comfort and… it was a damn good sleep.


	32. Him in my life

Chapter Thirty-one:

There was a huge boulder upon my back that began to crumble as I stirred from a deep sleep. First with my hands, then my legs twitched, then I inhaled sharply only to exhale it extra slow. Finally my eyes fluttered open. The left side of my face was pressed against the belly of Godzilla, warmth radiated from his stomach as did many, many, strange biological sounds. But from where I was, on his chest, I could see through trees and across the home island. Water sparkled far away, a glittering mirror that broke through trees branches and around corners of cliff sides. Birds sung over head as soft chatter filled my head. Voices I couldn’t make out, but they almost sounded vaguely human. I let the voices drift off as I rolled my shoulders back. Instantly I hissed sharply in pain and jerked my arms to touch what hurt. Only the movement of my shoulder blades stung worse than being stabbed. I’ve been stabbed a few times in my life, but this took the cake. Like something protruded from my back. 

Then I dropped my hands to his belly and slowly pushed my face off his scales. In soft, dew drops left on his belly from the morning, I saw them. Wings…. “I… I have…”

_“Ah, you’re awake,”_

My head snapped up toward Godzilla, my heart raced. “You’re awake.” I choked on my words.

_“Thanks to you.”_ Godzilla leaned his head back against the rocky cliffside with a long sigh. His body vibrated as he let out a puff of air from his nostrils. _“Mottie, you saved me.”_

“Well… what’s a queen without her king? Huh?” I laughed sheepishly as I lay my body back down. I hissed at the movement of my arms. 

_“Rodan warned they would be sore.”_

“Yeah, well, it’s a new muscle I’ve never had before-ow! Ow! Ow! Hey! Quit that!” I yelped as two claws lightly lifted my wings from my back and slowly extended them. I felt every muscle move as he slowly pulled them out fully. I only realized their size once he fully extended them. Like a cramped muscle on my spine, everything stung but it felt so… right. I blinked rapidly as I looked over to my wings. Finally I reached out to touch them and felt their soft, velvet texture, the powder around them coated my hands. A smile crawled on my lips as I ran my hand softly across their face. Then I looked up toward Godzilla. “How are you?”

_“Well, my legs are still numb, but I can feel my toes so that is a good sign. I can breathe well, my arms work fine. My necks a bit cramped but nothing a good swim couldn’t relieve.”_ He kept my wings out with his claws, more like a shelf for the tips of my wings to lay out on. 

“Why didn’t you go take a dip then?” I teased.

_“Because you had not awaken yet.”_ He sat up his head so he could see me over his snout. My throat clenched up tight as I lay my head against his scales to avoid his golden eyes. 

There was a long silence between the both of us as I stared out across the island. Wings… I had wings now? What had changed? Did they sprout because I tried to save him…. No it was… me… I had changed. I winced as an itch poked at my scalp. My fingers scratched at the top of my head, the skin there dry and flakey. It was almost toe shakeningly good to scratch at two spots on my head. Until I felt something pop and puss cover my fingers. I gagged and jerked my hands back. A milky mucus covered my hands as I nearly retched. “What! What is-”

“Your Antenna, they’re coming in too.”

“My what?” I blinked as his words filled my head, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t a drifting voice, it was… “What’s… what’s wrong with your voice? Why are you talking that way?”

Before, it was like his voice was attached to something within me, a voice of mine. But now it sounded like they actually came out of his mouth. His claws dropped my wings as I scrambled down his belly to the ground. My body trembled as I stumbled away from his hulking form toward the ground. I caught my reflection in the creak I found him in. Somehow, he was propped up against the cliff side, sat up and relaxed. But I looked vastly different from what I last saw. From my scalp, inbetween locks of hair, were two large antennas that broke through the hair. They slowly rose up like hairs on my arms, but grew like sped up videos of grass growing. My mouth hung open in awe, I fell to my knees to stare into the water. 

“You have your true ears now, you shall hear all as it is, and more. Mothra often complained that squirrels were very loud and obnoxious.”

“I can speak with animals now?” I gasped as I ripped around. 

“You are the mother of life, it would be odd for you not to.” Godzilla snickered, a puff of air floated from his nose as he stared down at me. “You are not… scared?”

“Scared! You just gave me my six year old dream super power! Fuck aquaman! I can talk to ALL creatures!” I broke out into a massive grin. The chatter of birds sang overhead, odd murmurs about wind and how Rodan was creepy. I grinned from ear to ear as I looked around the whole island with wonder. It was like being in a crowded subway car or on the streets of new york, but I wasn’t surrounded by people, but the life around me. “This is…”

“And the wings?”

“They sting like a mother fucker, but it’s like learning to ride a bike, I gotta slowly work up those muscles. Oh man, just think of how far I could fly on these babies! Who needs airplanes now!” I cackled madly as I swirled back toward the creak. “Though there is this awful itch between my wings I can’t reach and that’s gonna-”

Within a second, the tip of a claw ran down the length of my spine between my wings and my words fell out of my mouth. A trill of happiness purred out of my mouth as he ran the motion up and down my back. “Is that better?”

“Yes, fuck yeah, oh sweet baby godzilla that hit the spot.” I purred happily as I wiggled my shoulders and torso a bit to adjust to the weight on my back. With a flick of muscles, I felt my wings flap open then shut back closed with a hiss. “Yup, still sore.”

“Rodan says most children take days to work up the muscles to take flight. Do not harm yourself by taking it too fast. We both know how reckless you are.” He teased from over my shoulder. 

“Remind me again who took on a whole army of Chimera lead by a venomous whack job snake alone? Or fought a three headed dragon alone… or two Muto’s alone?” I cocked a brow as I twisted to smirk at him over my shoulder.

“The Muto’s were monsters and deserved what they got.” he huffed with narrowed eyes.

“Michaels told me… about… them…” I fell off as my hand trembled again. Michaels. Michaels! That! Rage broiled under my skin as I turned and clenched my fist. Godzilla fell silent as my face twisted up hard and my knuckles scraped against the rocks. “That… traitor.”

“Traitor? Was Michaels not your mentor?” Godzilla cocked his head slightly. 

“Was! Now he’s probably a pile of rocks, or he better be! If I ever see that spineless traitor ever again, I’ll- I’ll… Fuck! Fuck that guy! Seriously! How dare he! He was the one who made the Chimera… with my blood.” I snapped. There was no chatter, no birds or soft whispers of island fauna. Just the sound of waves as they crashed the shore further away. I felt the lava like anger within me again as I glared off at the sea. Only a claw caught under my chin and turned my head. 

He slowly stood up. The island shook as his legs quaked, the muscles almost didn’t hold up. But he stepped toward the sea, inch by inch. I waited for him to pass me before I stood up and followed after him. There was silence as we walked. I kept in pace only because his steps were slow and calculated. We were at the beach before long, the tips of my wings dragged through the sand as he sank into the ocean. 

“Mottie! You’re awake!” Scylla broke through the surface and popped the top of her head up to see me. “Oh! Your antenna came in!”

“I’m mostly excited to see myself fully put together and not in pieces. It’ll be weird if I’m still human torso on Moth legs, you know?” I chuckled with a grin. 

“I dunno, that might be kinda fun!” She chuckled. “So you’re… okay with… this?”

Was I okay with this? Was I okay transforming? I had come to terms with the fact of who I was, what I was, this was all of that. I was Mothra, I was a titan, I was a goddess… “It doesn’t matter what I look like, what size I am. What matters is that from here on I’m not letting anyone get away with what Michaels did. I can’t afford to be that naive anymore.”

“So what’s next?”

“I think… I think after I’m healed up… I need to talk to the Mosura again, I need their help.” I slowly sat down, my wings forced to stretch out. I winced at the pain in my muscles but as they eased out, they relaxed. I sank my feet into the water and stared out to Godzilla who fully submerged. Scylla slid up along the top of the water to lay the tip of a foot against mine. I smiled at her warmly. 

“And… you and him?”

“All those fights don’t matter any more,” I murmured. “Because for days on end I worried if he was dead, and for a whole day I thought he was dead… It just made me see, that I need him in my life.”


	33. The first cracks in the cocoon

Chapter Thirty-two:

The dream, my recurring nightmare suddenly stopped. Instead, every night as I closed my eyes, I would awaken in her cavern. Moonlight would reflect off the walls and light up the rainbow stones around me. I would sit in it’s light, soaking in it’s minty chill. Then her chirp would fill my ears. As I stood up, she would crawl up to me, her eyes lit up like mini moons. She wouldn’t speak, but I could feel her presence around me as I drifted into a soft abyss. Her soft songs would ease me to float in a sky of stars and deep purples and blues. Her song would fall off and the stars would brighten till my eyes opened. 

And suddenly, I was awake on the island. Darkness still surrounded me as I emerged from the tiny cavern Theasis dug for himself. I slept through sunset and just an hour of darkness. Every day I needed less and less sleep. Out of the cave, i stepped out into a world of noise and colors shrowded in shadows. Rodan’s fire lit up moist stones along the island floor, Theasis glowed an eerie yellow and white swirling light, and of course, I lit up the night as I stepped out into the collection of titans. Morna instantly barrelled up toward me and stuck her large snout into my stomach and inhaled sharply. “You’re awake! Sleepy Mottie!”

“Hey, I’m still a hatchling like you. I get to sleep.” I snickered as I ruffled my hands through her thick fur. 

“Wings out, hatchling. Don’t want the muscles getting stuck.” Rodan piped up. I sighed. With a wince and a twitch of my face, I found the muscles moved. Slowly but surely, the muscles needed to open and move my wings were like learning to walk. I stumbled a lot, fell down or dropped them often. The magic wings were much different than ACTUAL wings, I’d come to find out. They were a force made from my sheer will, but these were apendages. My wings snapped out behind me and an explosion of light filled the trucks of trees. 

“Watch your tongue, Rodan.” Gojira’s warning came as a huff from the hillside to my right. He was up on his feet more often now, he even ran twice yesterday. In a few days he was back to his normal self, as if he had never been poisoned. 

“What I do?” Rodan squeaked. 

“Apparently he’s the only one who can call me a hatchling.” I teased, a smirk shot to Rodan. Rodan clacked his beak open and shut mockingly as he wiggled his wings toward Gojira. 

“I can see you, fool.” 

Rodan rolled his eyes. 

“I saw that too!”

I grinned happily as Rodan pouted, his beak poked at the rocky grass beneath our feet. I stepped out of Morna’s face and toward Rodan. With a hand to the tops of his wings, I wiggled them slightly. His eyes snapped to me. “Ready for more flight lessons.”

“Are YOU ready?” he honked as he straightened up, his wings flexed out fully. I jumped to avoid the flames that licked up the insides of his wingspan. He flung himself up into the air and I was left on the ground. 

“Go Mottie, Go!” Theasis cheered from deeper in the thick of the trees. I closed my eyes, the scent of embers drifted away to the soft, wet trees and pulled up earth. The sound of water as it crashed against the shore and trickled down small creaks. I inhaled slowly then braced my knees. My wings shot out then up as I was thrust from the ground and flung up into the sky. The rush of endorphins was all I needed to forget the soreness in my back in exchange for the bliss of flight. The moon greeted me as I broke through the trees. 

“FUCK YEAH!” I screamed into the night.

“THAT’S FUCKING RIGHT! WOOOO!” Rodan screeched as he zoomed over my head. I let myself hold in place in the sky, my wings fluttered enough to keep me afloat in the air. My eyes fell to the moon as it rose into the night sky. 

I was home…

“Alright! Enough gawking, lets see some movement!” Rodan swooped past me and spun me in a circle. I took the sudden momentum to floor it across the sky after him. I felt the wind across my skin and never felt more free. 

“WHOOO! MOTTIE!” Scylla’s cheers from the rocky mountain tops filled my antenna as I spared her a look. She purposely stepped on Godzilla’s head with the tip of her toe with a wicked glint in her eye. Gojira shot up on his feet, knocking her back across the mountainous terrain. 

“Quit that!” Gojira snarled. 

“Quit what?” She teased with a wiggle of her tentacles. A claw shot out at her. Without a blink of hesitation, I dove downward and smacked his paw from her face. There was dead silence as I sat on the swatter paw with wide eyes. 

“Mottie…” Gojira whispered.

“I did that on purpose!” I barked with excitement. I spun to look him in the face. “I even stopped myself! I… I’m learning!”

“Bite my ass and call me Godzilla, you’re really learning Mottie!” Rodan cawed as he dropped onto a branch nearby. Only to be followed by a howl of his as Godzilla smacked the tree with vigor like one does a fly on the wall. Rodan spun into the air with a pout. 

“I’m sorry, call you what?” Godzilla huffed.

“That was rude.” Rodan sputtered as his beak clacked with frustration. 

“Talk shit, get hit Rodan.” I broke into mad laughter as he let out a full belly laugh. 

“Shit!” Morna chirped from down below. 

“Great, now you’re teaching the children your foul language.” Godzilla rolled his eyes as he spun toward the two smaller titans. They had grown over my time away from the island. Morna was now the size of a large truck, her snout larger than most truck grills. Theasis was longer now, much meatier. I suspected before the end of the year they would be massive in my eyes, still young hatchlings for a few more years. 

“Morna, no, those words are for adults!” I called out. 

“Fuck!” Morna barked with happiness. I let out a snort of happiness. 

Godzilla sighed but said nothing as I climbed up his arm. He held still as I clambered up ontop of his head. There was a soft hum from him as I rubbed my bare feet against his temple. Then I shot off from his forehead, off into the moonlight. The muscles long sense warmed up and open to suggestion. 

I was… truly… transforming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The reason for the slowing of updates has been I was preparing for the interview to a super high up position. It's a position that I've sought after for a while now. I am happy to announce I nailed the interview and accepted the new job offer. However, what this means is for the next two weeks uploads might be a bit wonky as I will be inbetween jobs, half at one half at the other and most of my brain power will be there. However, I have like a million miles of inspiration for this fic. It might just be a bit of a stretch between uploads. It should go back to normal once I've fully integrated to my new position! AHHH! Fingers crossed.


	34. Return of the Mosura

Chapter Thirty-three: 

“Are you sure you are ready for the travel? We can hold on for a few more-” I rolled my eyes as I patted my hand against Godzilla’s temple. He let out a sigh as his feet slapped against the island floor. Theasis and Morna slumbered deep within their burrows. They were huge now, able to feed themselves and defend their own caves. Not that it mattered. This was home, and there were few else who knew about the island that would even think to threaten children. Scylla scuttled along the shore line as Godzilla walked steadily toward the ocean line. Rodan rushed off ahead of us to scope out the sky for Leviathan or for other Chimera. I was foolish to hope that my destruction of Leviathan’s temple would be the end of him. Godzilla heard whispers, soft talk of their movement. It seemed both Leviathan and Michaels both survived the blow to their egos… however they were on the hunt for me.

I was ready this time… but I needed the help of the Mosura. I needed the truth of Monarch. Neither of those I would find on the island. I had licked my wounds, I had regrouped, it was time to face the world again.

“My wings are strong.” I whispered.

“Yes, but it is a long-”

“Gojira.” I warned as I spread my arms at the horizon. The wind tickled under my wings. I felt it surround me as I braced the world wearing rags and feeling like a queen. The light glistened around me as I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. 

“My queen.”

My heart stumbled and my eyes open in shock. I shuffled awkward on his head as he stepped into the open water. Oh yeah… It was one thing to feel it, but another to say outloud. Queen of the titans, my large shoes to fill, but more than that, his queen. 

“Gojira… will it always be like this?” I murmured. 

“No, once Leviathan is destroyed, life will be as it should be. We will spend time traveling, looking after the titans. After all this, more children will emerge, and more Chimera will linger in the shadows for us to bring under our rule or under my foot. Then, of course, you should… of course, spend time with the Mosura, like you once did.” There was a twinge of sadness in his voice toward the end. I slipped down onto my knees as he stood waist deep in the water. 

“Gojira, I won’t leave you. Never again.” I blurted out without hesitation. My chest clenched at the sigh. “And don’t you dare try to go out in a blaze of glory on me, either!”

“Is that… a reference… to human weaponology?” Godzilla grumbled, eyes squinted over the horizon. 

“Good! You’re getting better.” I teased, my palm rubbed between his brow. 

“I shall miss the times you were small enough to stand on my scalp. When you return to your full size, you will be unable to perch anywhere but my stomach.” He sighed with a hint of laughter in the back of his throat. I grinned. 

“Are you calling me fat? Or you?” I teased with a swat to his head. 

“Both.”

“Ouch! Big guy!” I scoffed. 

“I’m sorry that is unwise to be large in your previous species, but Titans are meant to be, in your words, Fat! I am taller than mountains!” He huffed, water splashed as his feet and hands kicked out, his body moved into the water more. 

A hard laugh bubbled out of my belly as I stood back up on his head. “Fat is negatively large, just some context oh big bellied beast of the deep.” I snickered. With a flick of my wings I rose up into the sky. The air filled my lungs deep, pockets of air licked my cheeks and I hugged the clouds. 

“Are… Are we really… having this conversation?” Scylla scoffed from atleast three nautical miles ahead from us. 

“She’s insistent on putting her beautiful form down when she has barely even hatched!” Gojira scoffed. I fell silent as warmth filled up my body. A soft smile grew on my lips as I looked to Scylla. 

“Come on you over sized lightening bug, we got a cult to talk to.” Scylla teased.

“IT’S NOT A CULT!” Gojira and I boomed together as we launched after Scylla. She cackled from the surface of the water from us. Like a water spider, all legs spun and launched her while the top of her head stayed even and floated gracefully ontop of the water. While I soared like a jet at mach speed. My eyes dropped to Godzilla, a large swirling darkness that shot through the water, no torpedo could top him as he charged after Scylla. 

“QUIT IT! I WAS KIDDING!” Scylla howled with laughter as one after another, Gojira snapped his tail up under her and tossed her across the water like a stone, forcing her to skitter faster and harder across the water. Gojira was silent under water, but I could feel the jovial mood between all of us. 

“If yal three are done fucking around, I’m sitting on a damn tree branch outside the temple and they won’t let me in!” Rodan’s squeak filled my ears, like a distant phone call just out of reach. A giggle bubbled from my chest. 

“You’re not allowed, Rodan.” I sighed. 

“What? Why the fuck not?” He scoffed, I could even hear the smack of his beak together. 

“Do you want those answers alphabetically, or Numerically?” Scylla teased as she burst through the water, waves crashed behind both her and Gojira. 

“Bitch, you know I can’t read numbers.”

“I am done with you.”

Despite an empty ocean before me, I could hear them all clear as day. Clouds licked down my back between my shoulder blades, the sun warmed my bare feet and hands. My hair fluttered behind me, I could hear the air as I tested a few dives and ascension with my wings. 

“Mottie,” Gojira warned with a whisper. 

“Just stretching.” I muttered. 

“Keep exertion to a minimum,” He growled.

“Says the Titan bulldozing ahead.” I teased. 

“I have had my limbs for more than a few days,” He retorted with a snort. I rolled my eyes, a smirk crawled on my face as I realized… he didn’t see me do it. I snickered to myself as I shot ahead in the sky. Minutes turned to hours, the wind soared by and I felt at peace. My eyes scoured the sky for images, open sea, small blimps of land and boats, a few airplanes I dove to avoid detection from. I kept my cover in the clouds the best I could. I felt… at home. Here… where I was supposed to be. In the sky. With them. 

“Mosura temple, just ahead.”

It felt like in a blink, it was nighttime. I reeled back and slowed my wing’s pumps as I descended slowly from the clouds… I flew… for a whole day? I blinked hard as two large paws caught me and brought me to a cold, hard scaley chest. 

“We ought to walk from here.” Gojira murmured. 

“What? No, I’m feeling fine, I should fly there!” I beamed, my heart nearly raced out of my chest. 

“Not what I meant. You ought to walk from here.” He nodded his snout at the beach and my eyes fell to a small collection of people in robes, blue lit lanterns in hand. Silvery robes fluttered in soft wind as I descended like a long breath on shivered skin. Everything seemed to stop in time as my feet came to touch upon the sand. The ocean tickled the back of my heels as I stepped up toward more Mosura than I remembered seeing. 

Know pulled their hood down first with a soft smile, their lantern to one side and a hand out to me with the other. “My Moon…”

“You’ll, uh, be glad to know… the tea and milk and stuff, helped immensely.” Tears formed in my eyes without reason as I took up her hand. My lips quivered as I hic-cuped and gasped for air inbetween soft sobs. Arms wrapped around me from all side, careful of my wings, they enclosed me in their arms. 

“My Moon, you are home.” Their words weren’t unison, it was more a soft whispered from each and every one of them, their voices and warmth filled me up to the brim. 

“Come, you need a bath.”

“Yeah… being half moth and half human’s a bit tricky in the shower.” I coughed out a laugh and dabbed my eyes dry with the back of my hand. A soft murmur of laughter filled the night. “Tough crowd.”

“They were worried you would not return. We heard news, of Leviathan’s temple, and had not seen sign of you until Rodan… and until…”

The crowd parted, Know stepped to my side and slowly a form was exposed from behind the Mosura. Two women stepped out, then a man stepped into the light. 

“Miss Motreina, My name is-”

“I know who you are, Coleman.” I blurted out, a bit more bite to my words than intended. “I know who all of you are.”

“Then you know why we’re here.” Ilene Chen murmured as she stepped up within the Mosura. 

“You intend to arrest me for Michael’s crimes.” I dropped Know’s hand to step up toward them, my fist’s balled and wings flung out. Air was ripped from the world around us as the beach lit up in harsh fire like light. Dancing lights floated around us like fairies as I squared up. “And I won’t let you stop me from destroying him and Leviathan.”

“Well, funny thing about that.” Sam Coleman swallowed hard as he stumbled back, his eyes crawled up the dark space behind me. I could only imagine that he saw the blue light that began to fill the nightsky behind me from the dorsal fins of a particular king of the titans. 

“We came here to ask for you help, doing just that. And to apologize.” Ling Chen spoke up, with a soft hand extended toward me. 

“My Moon… please, hear them out, they mean you or Gojira no harm.” Know whispered softly into my ear. My wings slowly folded upon my back, my eyes unable to unglue themselves from the three ahead of me. 

“Fine, you have until the morning to convince me you’re not going to betray my kindness. Fail to do so and I will have Rodan give you three a one way trip home.”


	35. Chen Legacy

Chapter Thirty four:

“Did… uh… did they lower the ceilings in here?” I squeaked as I settled into a chair at the marble tables. I distinctly remember the ceilings being high up, and yet it felt if I leapt I would smack my head upon them. I even had to shuffle under doorways and hunker down under the table just to eat at it. My hand felt bloated holding silverwear until I saw that it was due to my… “Or… did I grow?”

“Your transformation has increased your size, definitely, my moon.” Know chuckled from the other end of the table. It hadn’t seem different until suddenly I had to fit into a room meant for humans. The showers were shorter than I remember but thankfully they had a section that rained from the ceiling and allowed me to spread out my wings to dry. They’d grown water proof, which made me feel like a child, physically pushing droplets of water off my wings. Now, sat down around many others as they ate and slowly hunched over, I realized I was maybe… seven feet?

“I suspect you will continue to grow, until your final transformation.” Ilene piped up from her bowl of soup. While others ate from small wooden bowls full of warm broth and vegetables, I was offered a large platter full of sliced up… something. I usually would have asked but after putting one slice into my mouth, I was too hungry to care. Shaped like a roast beef, string still attached in spots, roasted, darkened purple and pinks in spots, but it was juicy and and dribbled as I chewed it. My left hand constantly dabbed my mouth as I stuffed my face with the other. 

“She’s enjoying it, good.” There was a soft sigh from another table. I spared a look to watch four Mosura rip their eyes from me and back to their table. 

“Tastes fucking delicious, why wouldn’t I enjoy it?” I shrugged. 

“That is good to hear, then your dietary needs have also grown accustom to Mothera’s usual meals. Though, this is only a small portion of what she would often eat in her temple.” Know confessed.

“I heard Mothera used to eat twelve of those every night.” May whispered toward me from my left.

“What… is it?” I cocked my head toward her. 

“A roasted fruit, of sorts, it’s grown here in the jungle, out of nutrients specifically due to your radiation that you give off. They’re almost the weight of full hogs, they have this thick slimy skin, but when you roast it, it turns into a purple beef wellington texture and smells like beets and watermellon, go figure.” May chuckled. 

“We call it Eguo.” Know smiled. There were soft chuckles among the table, including Ilene and Ling who quietly chuckled, their hands to their lips as I eyed them all. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t get it either.” Sam muttered. I shot him a cocked brow as he shrugged and hunkered awkwardly in his suit and tie among the Mosura in cloaks, and the Chen’s who wore more appropriate traveling apparel. 

“So you all were going to explain why you’re here.” I slid another chunk into my mouth. It took all I could not to munch on it aggressively with my mouth open out of spite. I contained myself as Ling cleared her throat and dabbed her lips dry. 

“Monarch has made… a large mistake. And owes you an apology.”

“Yeah, I mean, shooting at me, sending the coast guard after me, seems a bit more than a mistake.” I crossed my arms under my chest. 

“You have to understand, we were going off the lies of Michaels-” Sam was cut off as I slammed my hands down on the table. 

“What?” I coughed, my throat tightened.

“When you two left for mexico, he put out an S.O.S. signal, informed all personel... He told us you were forcing him to go with you and threatened him with weapons. That you were behind the Chimera attacks. Your radiation condition was well known, and he spun it to seem as if you were… a chimera.” Ilene hung her head with a soft sigh, her hands folded just inches over the table, just her knuckles made contact with the table. 

“And you didn’t even… ask me?” My throat tightened harder as my arms.

“When you arrived in Mexico and ran, we assumed he tipped you off, or you found out that an ambush was awaiting inside.” Sam sighed, “Look, it wasn’t our proudest moment but you have to understand… we had no idea what these creatures were, what they wanted, how they got aboard the base or how they were capable of decrypting secret information. And you were… new, you were an intern in technology and development. You had pilot experience, army experience, you have been known to be aggressive in times of stress, and you are radioactive. It all seemed to click when you were logged in as missing for atleast a day after you returned to the base, and no one could verify what happened or why the insurgents took a special liking to you at all. Then Michaels cooked up a story involving you and we had to act fast. We were scared-”

“Scared of the bad press, huh?” I scoffed hard. 

“Scared for the life of our people, for the life of anyone you could potentially attack. It seemed like the Chimera were trying to ramp up Titan activity. The last time someone did that, hundreds of thousands of people died!” Ilene pleaded with a pale face, her eyes watered. “We were not about to idly stand by and allow it to happen again.”

There was silence among the Mosura as I sat back and looked over the three of them. A cold chill ran up my spine as I heard the soft trill of Mothera in the back of my head. There she was, her ghost, tugging at my heart strings. I swallowed hard. “The last time someone did that… I died.”

“Yes.” Know murmured. “And the world was darker for many years.” 

There was another long silence before Sam coughed a bit and skittered forward an inch on his seat. “Just to be clear, I am still confused over the whole, you are Mothera, mothera is you, thing.”

“Join the club, buddy.” I chuckled under my breath. 

“You have obviously come to terms with it, somehow.” May smiled softly as she touched my arm and squeezed it. 

“I have accepted I am Mothera, and that in that I am a deity, but It is still something odd to fully come to terms with. I mean, obviously I am Mothera, there are giant wings on my back and I’ve got antenna, but like… I will need time to adjust and there’s no time. Because I need to destroy Michaels, already.” I sighed as I poked a large chunk of food into my mouth and chewed more than I could realistically hold in my mouth with no cares. 

“Well, there’s that.” Know nodded, a pat to my forearm as they reached up and dabbed my face for me. I smiled at them warmly, like a pleased child as they cleaned my hands with a cloth, then held them. “We will make this all right, i promise.”

“I am what the world needs me to be, right.” I winced, only to genuinely smile as Know squeezed my hand and nodded.

“You are EXACTLY what the world needs you to be.” They breathed, tears welled up within their lids only to blink away as they bowed their head and turned back to Ilene and Ling. “And you two, your family has lived out in the dark for long enough.”

“What?” I choked on my own spit for a second as they eyed me then Know wildly.

“The Chen family was once apart of the Mosura. Your great, great grandmother’s were also twins, apart of the Mosura, and the right hand to Mothera. However, she saw something we never would. Before her death, she asked the Chen family to do something heart breaking… to leave the Mosura. To be apart of the world, to be her voice among the people. But… she said one day, the Chen Legacy could come back, and they would bring themselves back. And… here you are.”

My mouth dropped open as I whipped my head to look at May, Her mouth also dropped open and eyes wide. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“You didn’t know?” She whispered.

“Whoa! I’m new to this!” I hissed under my breath as I wheeled back to Know. From within their cloak a sketched drawing upon thick parchment. Rolled up, as if a map kept rolled up to protect it, a picture was exposed. A handful of Mosura stood in the picture, while there were two in front, all tearful smiles. 

“We have always… felt a … connection to Mothera…” Ling whispered softly as her eyes lifted from the paper to me. 

“But I thought it was just scientific curiosity, of wonder and awe, that connected us.” Ilene murmured.

“Sike, you’re one of us now.” I chuckled warmly. Ilene’s face lit up bright with a smile as Ling let out a small chuckle with a roll of her eyes. “One of us, one of us, one of us.”

May joined in for a few verses that ended in soft laughter that filled the whole room. I silently picked at my food, eventually giving in and stuffing my face until i was full. Then I sat back, my eyes wandered all the tables, a weird floating feeling lifting my heart out of my body. I felt detached as they all talked with each other, Ilene and Ling changing seats to quiz and talk to Know softly. May ate happily while Sam attempted to seem content with his own silence. 

It was odd, almost comforting, until I sat forward and broke the silence. “Wait, you three said you came to ask me for help… so when did you realize that it was Michaels?”

Ilene and Ling exchanged a look before they turned slowly to Sam. He sighed as he twisted from me and pulled up a suitcase onto the table, He opened it and pulled out a packet full of photographs among other packets of papers, folders, and a tablet. I slid the packet open and felt my stomach lurch at the sight. It was Michaels, in front of a small pack of Chimera, with an injection needle in hand. From the surveillance photo I could see the large vile of blood like liquid that he was midway to injecting into a Chimera… Snake eyes… to be exact. 

“While looking for you, we found him.” Sam sighed

“Turns out, he’s not who he said he was when he joined Monarch…” Ilene added.


	36. Upon the beach.

Chapter Thirty-Five:

His real name was Frederick Michaelson, he was Bioengineer for the defense department who was fired and blacklisted… for human experimentation. The words repeated in my head like the chorus of a song I only heard a snippet of during a trauma filled period in my life. Manic repetition to the point of irritation. I could only see his stupid face as anger broiled my insides. He was hired on at Monarch, hid all of it and seemingly left his old life behind, and Sam said he didn’t understand what made him fall back into his old evil habits… but I do. It was me, my blood, something he saw and instantly triggered an old itch he couldn’t scratch until now. I was the miracle solution he was missing in his old experiments. I felt disgusting. Every inch of my skin burned like I soaked in trash infested swamp sludge for several weeks. I wanted to bathe but there was no point. His mental sludge wasn’t physically on my body and no amount of scrubbing would get him off. 

I lay upon the large slab, slightly less massive now that I could sprawl and touch the edges with my wings if I wiggled an inch or two. Spread out on my stomach, head propped on my arms, eyes peeled on the entrance of the temple. The anger soiled every inch of my brain, it was all I could think of. Until a shadow moved across the front of the temple. My eyebrows knitted down and my lips pursed thin and tight. I slowly slithered on my stomach toward the end of the slab to stare into the darkness. The temple was lit up in soft pearlescent light from the glow of my body reflected off all the marble and glossy walls. I slowed my breathing and forced my glow to dim enough to see the shadows along the entry way better. A body stood just outside the entrance, paws up against a clear forcefield that kept them from moving forward. Their eyes reflected in the light as I shifted side to side. There was a flash and I knew instantly who lingered in my doorway. 

“Can’t get in, can you Snake-eyes.”

“My name is Kingsley.” His sinister hiss came from the doorway. 

“I like snake-eyes better.” I snickered, my face pinched. There was a long silence as I slowly slipped off the side of the slab to the floor. I searched the darkness for Scylla or Rodan, but they were probably lingering just out of reach of the temple. There was no way to talk to them or even Gojira. The temple blocked my signal. Kingsley slowly walked the span of the temple, his claws ran the length of the air but were unable to pierce the entrance. “You can try all you like, you can’t come in.”

“You can’t hide in there forever.” His snarl was almost a whisper as he slapped a hand against nothing. I slid up to the entrance, just beyond his reach. Scylla and Rodan weren’t nearby… but neither were his friends. 

“You came alone.” I snickered.

“You don’t know that.”

“Don’t I though? You wouldn’t be trying to sneak in if you came with your team. You would wait for me in the bushes, wait to ambush me like cowards.” I cocked a brow, Snake eyes now visible to me. He once towered over me, scaley and imposing, now like a miniature version of a sci-fi enemy. Scaley skin, darkened and some ripped out of place, there was a huge gash along his snout, his nostrils flared, yellow eyes flashed as he shifted from side to side, eyes burned into mine.

“Your friends made quick work of my team, but they didn’t see me… or smell me.” He whispered hoarsely. 

“Lemme guess, you concealed your scent.” I rolled my eyes.

“More like I drenched myself in yours. You left a lot of dirty laundry at home, made it super easy for me too.” 

I scowled hard, my fists clenched. “You wouldn’t be alive without me.” I spat.

“You want me to be thankful to you? For being the life blood or whatever Michaels praises it to be? You want me to be grateful to you? Because of you, i can never be human again!” Kingsly barked.

“I didn’t ask this to happen! He did all of this! Leviathan and Michaels did all of this!” I shot out from the temple, my hand instantly wrapped around the thick throat of Kingsley. His eyes widened in horror as I towered over him, my fingers dug inbetween scales. My wings flashed open along the entrance of the temple. 

“You’ve grown up, little bug.” Kingsley gasped through a clenched jaw and I tightened my grip around his windpipe. The anger I felt for Michaels, the loathing for Leviathan, the revenge for all the innocents he was responsible for, everything within me snapped. My name howled with the wind as it slapped the trees and my wings. A chill ran up the length of the nightgown they made for me and bit into my flesh. 

“You know, the funny thing about growing up? Is you learn alot… and I’ve learned, alot.” I growled. A trill filled my ears, I felt her presence, It wrapped around me as I put my free hand to the forehead of Kingsley. Her chirp slowed, softer now, in my ears as I felt pressure build up just between my knuckles. Every joint in my hand cramped, begged to crack and be released. “Like when someone is not worthy of a second chance.”

The pressure exploded out of my hand with a harsh gust of wind around me. The trees groaned and bent around me as his corpse fell from my grasp. His body flopped about, blood seeped into the thick grass just outside the temple. I watched him flounder slower and slower til he was nothing but nutrients to the earth below. Cold was the only feeling in my body as I followed the sounds in the wind. Her song, my song, filled my ears as the lights in the sky returned. My wings fluttered open behind me and lifted me up into the wind. As my heart calmed, as my rage subsided, the winds calmed down and I was left to hover over the tops of trees. 

A familiar blue light caught my attention. Like a moth drawn to a house light, I soared across the tops of trees, over Rodan hunkered down in a patch of thick trees and Scylla digging into the carcasses of other creatures, toward the sea. At the beach, Godzilla lingered half in and half out of the ocean. His eyes lit up with my glow as I descended before him onto the sand. 

“You’re awfully quiet.” I whispered. 

“I heard what the scum was saying. I didn’t think my input was needed.” Gojira spoke in almost a whisper. I furrowed my brow as I stepped up toward his face. Splayed along his belly like a suntanning alligator, his snout was within reach. I could easily clamber up onto it and lay the length of his face. But I held back for a long moment, my palms on his smooth scales. 

“I always appreciate your input.” I smiled warmly. 

“I only heard his half of the argument for the most part. I am unable to speak-”

“When have you ever been one to mince words, big guy.” I teased, my head rested on the tip of his snout. He huffed enough to ruffle my wings. A soft chuckle fell off my lips. 

“We knew about him. He sent the others to their death and walked a different path. But there was no way for him to reach you or the others within the temple as long as they stay inside. I wanted to know why he would do something as foolish as attack you at the temple.” He grumbled.

“Learn anything useful?” I rubbed a line of scales along his snout. 

“None.” He sighed.

“Well, Monarch apologized, and they explained what happened.” I let my arms fall to my side as my chin rested on his snout. The good part of getting bigger was now I could look him in the eye… while he laid down. I wasn’t that much bigger but it was something!

“Learn anything useful?” He teased with a chuckle. 

“Alot, but nothing that changes things. Leviathan and Michaels have to be stopped. I just don’t know what they’re next step was. Michaels was going to use me to elevate his experiments it seems, but without more of my blood I don’t know what their plan is anymore, or if they’re planning to try and take me again-”

“I would not allow you to be taken again!” Gojira blurted out with a hard huff from his nose. I let out a chuckle with a pat to the top of his snout.

“Calm down, Gojira, they don’t have a chance of it.” I laughed, my cheek turned to press against his snout. We lingered in soft silence for a long time. It was comforting, despite my inability to sleep, I felt like I could if I wanted to. And yet… all I wanted to do, was linger here, with him. And so I flopped myself up onto his face and clambered up to my usual perch along his forehead. I lay stretched out on my stomach, my head perched on my arms just over his forehead, within poking distance of his first dorsal fin. “Do you remember the first time we spoke?”

“You were very small and very scared.”

“I don’t think I ever imagined it would end up this way. I could never imagine, in a million years that my nightmare was a reality and not something broken within me.” I breathed. 

“End up this way?” He repeated softly. 

“End up with me… where I belong. You know. I’ve spent my whole life feeling out of place. I thought I was just normal, like everyone else who says they don’t know what they’re doing with their life. But it was you… I was missing in my life.” I smiled. 

“I have missed you for so long.” He murmured.

“It’s my witty banter and fowl language you missed, admit it.” I chuckled. 

“Ah yes, how could I ever live without your nonsense.” he snickered.

“You love my nonsense.” I cackled. 

“I love you.” 

My heart stopped as I lay silently, perched upon his head, with no ability to speak or breathe. It had always been there, he had always been there, in my heart. Even when I was angry with him, when I tried to run from him, when I thought his constant presence was a curse, he was there, a piece of my heart. So why was it so shocking to hear the words said outloud. 

“And I will spend an eternity finding you, and loving you, Mottie. Nonsense and all.”

“Thank you.” I choked over a lump in my throat, my eyes filled with tears that had no place being there. 

“Are you alright?” He breathed. 

“Yup!” I squeaked. 

“You are the worst liar I’ve ever known.” He snickered as a rumble vibrated through me. A soft blue light reflected from his fins across his scales as he shimmied closer to the water. I held still as I stared out into the water, blinking away tears. “Mottie?”

“I love you too.” I whimpered.

“Why does that bring you such pain? Are you in physical pain from evolving or are you sad-”

“Just, uh, leave it be, big guy. I’m dealing with alot right now.” I gasped for air. He sighed, not dramatically, but a sigh of acknowledgment before he shifted his head a bit on the sand.

“Should I not express-”

“No, don’t not say it I just. It’s like. I dunno. I’m kinda in a weird spot and I’m still learning how to deal with accepting myself. And then there's the stupid Chimera and Michaels situation and his warped sense of- I’m just not. I’m. Well. Look I just…”

“I regret everything I have said immensely.” Gojira laughed under his breath. 

“I meant it!” I blurted it out. “I meant what I said, Gojira, I love you.”

“As did I.” he murmured. 

“Then, let’s just, you know, move on. Next topic-”

“ARE YAL FIGHTING AGAIN?” Rodan’s squawk broke through the night. 

“Rodan! Shush!” Scylla’s snarl rumbled through the trees.

“Privacy, it’s not a thing, for Titan’s is it?” I mumbled.

“It’s not in our vocabulary, no.” Gojira chuckled.

“I’m sorry, what’d you say, I didn’t hear you over Scylla’s chewing with her fucking mouth open!”


	37. Into the unknown

Chapter Thirty-six:

“So, what happens now that my two lead researchers now belong to your cu-ah-um- society?” Sam cleared his throat as he stood at the beach, a helicopter still revved and ready to take off from the clearing. Scylla lumbered within the trees, as Rodan had flown to the island to ensure the children were safe. Gojira did not want to leave but I urged him to follow his usual route around the ocean's bottom to watch for any other threats. As Leviathan was surely back out looking for somewhere to curl up and lick his wounds, he might be foolish enough to venture out into the ocean. I did not want Michaels to think he could attack innocents just to get my attention. Which is why I told the Chen’s and Sam that they needed to return to Monarch. If Michaels thought they sided with me, he might attack Monarch again out of spite or worse. When we fought, it was going to just be me and him. 

“They’re still Monarch, just like May.” I nodded at May, who was already dressed and ready to rejoin Monarch. “I would never ask anything of them that would take them away from the work that they spent so long on.”

“But, know, that if the Mosura call for them, they will answer.” Know stated from my right. They stood tall in clean green and cream robes that draped their frame. I spared a look to Know, who nodded at me then lead the walk of the other Mosura back up to the temple. 

“Call for them? Like-” Sam was interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder by May.

“Just think of it as a sudden vacation. They don’t happen often, but when they do, just always approve their Leave of Absences.”

“Ah, I don’t think that’s my- you know what- doesn’t matter, I’ll make sure it’s done.” He sighed as he clambered up into the belly of the chopper. May spared me one last smile before she followed him into the bird. Ilene and Ling stepped just a hair closer to me silently. I shuffled off my feet slightly. 

“Um, I know I’m not what you two expected me to be-”

“We expected you would be a massive moth.” Ilene chuckled. I let out a snort as I reached up and wiggled my antenna with my fingers. 

“I’m 25% moth right now. Give me a couple of weeks, I’ll be covered in fluff and have the longest legs ever!” I giggled. 

“And we can’t wait to study your transformation.” Ling beamed. “But we should first study the Chimera.” 

The three of us looked down to the large black box that lay just beside my ankles. I sighed as I grabbed up the sides of it and set it into the back of the chopper as securely as I could. At Least Snake eyes would serve a better cause now. I turned back to them as I stepped out from under the roar of the engine. 

“Do you think there's a way to turn them back?” I called out as I gave a hand to hoist both of them up into the chopper. 

“I don’t know.” Ilene boomed over the blades of the bird spinning ever faster now. 

“But if there is a way to save them,” Ling added. 

“Or help them, we’ll find it.” They finished together in unison with a warm smile. I took up one of each of their hands and squeezed it. 

“Thank you.” I mouthed before I hurried back from the chopper. The sand blew hard around me as it began to slowly lift off. The engine roared louder till all I could hear was the blades beating the air as they lifted away from me. I covered my face from the sand as it buffed my skin. If they could help them, or even fix them, then I would hate myself less. 

My trek back to Scylla was long as I felt lead in my feet the whole way there. It felt like every turn I made in this horrific war was blindly made. I had no idea where they could be hiding, who they could be hurting, what they were doing. Then I stared up her long legs and lay my forehead against one. 

“We’ll stop them, Mottie, I promise.”

“I hope so.” I whispered. She shifted her leg to nuzzle the cold hard surface against my cheek. I smiled warmly, my arms wrapped around one of her legs. She slowly lifted it till she could plop me sloppily onto her back. A laugh fell off my lips as she shivered and rubbed against a tree just to smack me in the face with a small branch. “I get it, I get it, I’ll stop being so dramatic.”

“Thank you!” She laughed. 

She slowly backed out of the trees onto the beach. I sprawled out on her back as she clambered down the coastline. I should go back into the temple and speak with the Mosura but… I had nothing to say. There was still so much I didn’t know-

A scream of agony so guttural that it cut through my ears and nearly left me deaf filled the air. I froze in place upon Scylla’s back. It was not the scream of a human, it was far too loud for that. It shot through the air like a missile and landed in my sternum. 

“Gojira?” I squeaked.

“That wasn’t him,” Scylla swallowed. “That was…” The air went silent as I listened for any noise. My heart clenched down as Scylla turned and lowered herself toward the ground. The air turned cold as I stared across the ocean for any sign. 

“We need to go.” She growled.

“What’s going on? Who was that?” I gasped for air. 

“He’s alone, he needs our help-” Scylla was cut off by a loud booming sound. It filled the air like a shock wave. I stumbled backward on Scylla’s back as I scanned the horizon for Gojira, his voice so close by.

“Do not aid him!” 

“Who?” I gagged on spit and shock. 

“Gojira! He’s in pain! You heard him-” Scylla cried out.

“HE MADE HIS CHOICE!” Gojira snarled. And yet, Scylla shot across the water. I lurched and rushed to hold onto any part of her body that I could. Not even waves could force her back as she broke through the ocean toward the horizon. 

“What is going on?” I snapped. 

“It’s Kong, he’s in trouble! I’ve only heard him scream like that once before… when his parents died.” Scylla gargled through the water as we ripped through waves and ocean foam. 

“Scylla! Do not disobey me!” Gojira’s rumble filled my head. “Mottie! Stop her!”

And yet, I flapped my wings and propelled us faster across the water, despite the demands that filled the air over our heads. There was a stone in my stomach that bounced and ground my insides into a paste as I realized… I was openly going against his wishes. I didn’t even know why he didn’t want us to help. But a soft trill fell off my lips as I added air assistance to our travel through the water. Something in me stirred among the tight terror and dizzy anxiety. I felt a pressure in my chest as we barrelled further from the Mosura and into the unknown.


	38. Silence

Chapter Thirty-seven:

A huge screen of rain and clouds cut off my vision to an island Scylla spoke of in whisper. Gojira’s voice drowned out by guttural cries of pain and thunder as it clapped over head. Someone was hurt beyond it, and they needed help! Without a second thought, I lifted off Scylla’s back and soared through the rain into the dark abyss. Horror ate my insides as I broke into the darkness. Suddenly, I was back in my nightmare. Face to Faces with Ghidorah, all three heads slithered and snapped at me. The middle face open his mouth and my heart sank. Scylla’s cries for me to come back, Gojira’s shout for me to come back, all of it silent under the crackle of yellow light. It broke through me like a spear to the heart. 

Then I broke through the clouds, my heart in my mouth. I collided with trees immediately after I broke out, unable to shake the terror that filled my veins with ice. I barely felt connected to my body as I crashed into and through brush and trees. Toppled down a large hill, rocks jammed into my sides and cuts across my face. None of the pain hit me till I grasped a tree trunk and hung for my life over a large cliff side. 

A whimper filled trill fell off my lips as I bat my wings helplessly, they barely moved. With every blink I saw him, there before me, he felt so real. The memory replayed harder and faster with every blink. Tears filled my eyes as I scrambled to pull myself up and over the cliff. The roar of his attack filled my ears as sun darkened. I couldn’t even see the sun anymore…

“Little Moth, you are a long way from home.”

The light trickled into my vision, my glow faltered in slow flickers. Tears clouded my vision but even they couldn’t damper the sight of him. He stood up before me in slow motion, a soft hand placed under my feet until I crumpled into his palm. My hands rushed to dry my eyes as I looked up into the face of Kong. I knew the stories, but it didn’t even cover how massive he was… He was almost… he was practically as big as Godzilla!

“I… I heard you… scream.” I whimpered, my legs trembled as I lay unable to stand. I swallowed hard as the nightmare settled into my blood stream like it were electricity pumped into my system. 

“And you came? To… aid me?” He was breathless, almost a grunt, as I felt him shift. His voice was a warm honey sound, kind to the ears. It stung to hear it heavy with pain. My eyes traveled his face toward his chest. That’s when I saw the bite. The wounds deep with his chest. A snake bite… Leviathan.

“Where is he?” I snarled, my eyes snapped up to his face.

“Gone… For now.” Kong heaved for air. I took a deep breath inward before I shakenly got to my feet. I stumbled forward till I could lean against his thumb he stood up. As my insides settled, I gathered myself and ruffled my rain drenched hair from my face. 

“Good, now let’s see about that infected bite.” I smiled warmly. 

“You would… help me?” He winced as he stumbled back. Panic filled me as I dropped and hugged his thumb. His body wavered, his knees buckled. Like a mountain as it crumbled, he caved to the floor of the cliff side. A large valley, made of thick lush grass and a small waterfall off the far east side. It trickled over his feet as the earth rumbled around us. I held on tight as he slapped his palm with me in it into his chest. After a long, silence, the world settled and even birds began to chirp again. He lay there, on his back, his eyes up to the sky, nearly given up. I could see it in the way his face pinched up as I clambered out of his grip and walked toward the large puncture marks on his chest. “Even though… He hates me.”

“What are you talking about?” I set about tying back my clothing and my hair with ribbons upon the robes the Mosura gave me to wear. “Leviathan is my enemy, not you.”

I pulled rock after rock embedded in his wound to free to area of things that would block his healing. I tossed them off of him with as much vigor as I could. A light, breathless chuckle filled the air. 

“Gojira… would beg… to differ.” He chuckled before he gasped in pain as I snatched a tooth straight out of his chest. “Ow.”

“Sorry.” I murmured as I chucked it just as hard away from him. “Make sure to not step on that later.” 

“I shall try…” he breathed, heavy with sleep. 

“I’ll just remember to move it and break it later.” I murmured.

“You truly… are…” His eyes fluttered shut.

“No! No Kong! Kong stay with me!” Panic ramped back up in my system as I purposely ripped my palm open on a stone. I stabbed my palm deep into his chest wound as fast I could. I reached out to his palm still within reach of me and grabbed a finger. A pulse like my own heart beat off of me. A pressure built up in my chest again, settled in my sternum and expanded within me. Another pulse and the pressure drained through my hand, the pressure built up within me over and over. My heart skipped beats painfully, my vision went blurry, everything grew dizzy and spun around me as I pumped everything I had into him. “Please!.... Please stay with me!”

His eyes fluttered open as mine fell closed. 

I knew at some point he moved me away from his chest and removed the rest of the debris. I knew at some point he put me on a long, cold slab of stone somewhere, that cooled the raging fever in my body. I knew at some point the moon came overhead and life beat back into my near lifeless corpse. The sound of a waterfall crashing to the water below filled my ears and abyss. Because I woke up, looking directly up into the moon, the stars glittered above my head. 

I stretched out along the long, slick stone, bones cracked and my muscles warmed. I slowly shifted to sit up so my wings could stretch out. A happy trill fell off my lips at the feeling of them outstretched behind me. My legs wobbled a bit under me as I stood up and reached toward the sky. The fur around my neck tickled my arms… then sheer, childish glee filled me as my hands yanked back to touch my collar. There, around my shoulders and neck like the worlds fluffiest scarf, was fur. 

“Oh my-!” I squeaked as I patted at it and slowly felt around my head. It went all the way around, a warm, fuzzy scarf of my own. My fingers buried into it deeply, I happily ruffled it. 

“You’re… pleased?”

I spun on the stone to smile up into Kong’s face. “Of course! I’m finally… evolving.” I grinned.

“Evolving?” He twisted up his forehead, his head cocked to the side. The large stone I stood on was a large pillar of sorts, in the middle of a large pool of water, a waterfall fell off a cliff side. He lumbered over a thick hanging cliff, just to the right of the waterfall. It looked as if he’d been washing off the blood and debris in the waterfall as I rested. 

“Well, some of us don’t come out of the womb in their final form. Some of us hatch.” I snickered. 

“Something I am not envious of.” He chuckled softly as he ran his long fingers through strands of the water. I slowly sat down on the edge of the pillar, my hands folded in my lap. “Though, maybe it would have been… better.” 

“What do you mean?” I cocked my head to the side. 

“When you’re… raised by… parents… it’s different.” He murmured, his eyes soft as he leaned back into the cliff side, eyes on the water as it fell down.

“I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up old wounds.” I breathed. A soft hum came off my lips. Lights lit up around me, fairy lights of soft rainbows trickled off my wings, left to float in the wind. They bounced and bobbed along the gentle breeze as they filled up the air, even licking the surface of the water. I watched him look toward one as it clumsily bounced toward him. He reached out for it and let it tickle down his palm. 

“You are… truly amazing.” He murmured as he leaned forward. A hot blush ran across my cheeks as I cleared my throat. 

“Thanks… I’m still learning… it all.” I shrugged. 

“You fixed me.” His amber eyes snapped to me. “I would have died.”

“It’s… it’s what… I do.” I swallowed as a sheepish smile warmed my face. 

“I still do not understand why you would risk his wrath to heal me.” He bounced the light off his skin softly into the air before he settled back. 

“Leviathan is a monster and needs to be stopped. I won’t let him harm anyone else! I’m done letting him win.” I growled sharply, my face pinched as I searched the night sky for just a speck of him. I felt the anger in me softly fall away as he chuckled. The ground rumbled a bit as he shifted to sit with his feet in the water like it were a small puddle beneath him. 

“No, not him. I agree, the snake needs to be taken care of. I mean your master.”

“My… master?” I coughed up my words in surprise. I sputtered, “You mean Gojira? He’s NOT my master!”

“Then you follow him because?” Kong asked, his arms slung over his knees as he cocked his head to the side. 

“I love him.” I blurted out as my face lit up hot and red.

“And what did your lover tell you when he realized you were rushing here to help me?” His voice was darker this time, more gravely. I blinked hard as my hands fell to my side. My heart sank lower in my chest as the answer rolled over in my head. “He told you to let me die, didn’t he.”

“He didn’t know you were… He… I would… but…” The words all fell off my tongue like ash as I let my eyes fall to my feet. 

“A bleeding heart queen can never serve a blood thirsty king.” He grumbled as he slid forward and up onto his feet. I sat in silence, my eyes watched as he clambered up and stumbled along the edge of the cliff. His hand steadied him as he marched forward across the puddle toward the grass. “Thank you for your aid… but you can go.”

I blinked hard, unable to move as he walked from me. I should go… but… what if Leviathan returned? What if he refused my help next time? Just because they hated each other didn’t mean I would turn my back on another innocent! Then my eyes looked to the darkness and the terror of the cloud filled my heart. I sank back on the rock and scuttled back onto the rock. 

“Scylla?” I whimpered… but there was silence.

“Scylla? Gojira? Rodan….? Anybody?” 

And just like the temple, I was left in complete, terrifying, deafening silence.


	39. The Graveyard

Chapter thirty-eight:

“I thought you would have left by now?” Kong murmured as I trudged through under brush across the valley. My wings batted long blades of flora away from my face as I came up to Kong, perched among the incline. I’d mapped out very little of the land I’d found myself in. I could no longer see the abyss cloud that cloaked us. If I got through, it was curious how Scylla was not able to get through. As she was far heftier than I and more agile. Then there was a thought of Leviathan, out there in the ocean with her and Gojira, and that scared me even more. Because my fear kept me land locked… if I flew out there and saw Ghidorah’s image again, I didn’t think I could survive it. The nightmares were one thing but that storm… it felt like I lived it again. 

So I followed Kong in further and kept my head low. There was a moment where I thought of telling him the truth, but my tongue knotted at just the idea. “You are not completely out of danger yet.”

“Leviathan is no longer here.” he growled.

“I feared that.” I muttered.

“But the Chimera, they are stuck here, it seems. I feel them, close by.” He sighed as he looked from me toward the growing mountainous terrain. “They may survive… as they are part titan, the other titans on here will most likely over look them unlike the other humans who stumbled here before.”

“Other humans?” I furrowed my brow. 

“They are long gone.” He shook his head.

“Wait… there are other titans here?” I blurted out. He blinked as he turned toward me slowly.

“Yes…” he murmured slowly. “But you knew that.”

“Did I?” I cocked a brow. 

“Your last- wait… the rumors are true then, that you truly don’t remember.” His eyes widened as he blinked. I clambered up a broken over tree and perched myself on the log over the thick brush. 

“Believe it or not, but not too long ago, I was 100 percent sure I was human.” I shrugged.

“So then your appearance.” He motioned vaguely at me with his large hands, “Is not a camouflaging evolution?”

“Yeah, I used to be…” I put my hands an inch apart with a light chuckle, “Used to be small, ya know, kinda short.”

“I’ve never known a titan to be described as… small.” He narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he scanned me. There was a moment where it seemed he contemplated my words. Then nodded with a sigh. “Though, you were never like us.”

“And what’s that supposed to me?” I crossed my arms under my chest. Long hairs from my newly grown furry scarf tickled the tops of my arms. 

“Nothing… we should go find the Chimera. I am at full strength now, and can now fight the army Leviathan left in his wake.” Kong shifted to stand. 

“Wait, tell me about the other titans… are they… were they-”

“They were born here, raised here beside me. And they were discarded by your king just like me.” he snapped sharply. I recoiled back as my hands flung to the log underneath me. His glare waned as he looked over me, the anger was washed away by a soft sadness. “You would know that if you were your true self-”

“WHOA! Hold on just one second buddy, I am Mothera! Mothera is me, just because my previous reincarnation would have known doesn’t mean anything. I was born to look and feel human because that’s what the world needed, alright? You don’t get to be a dick hole to me! Especially after I saved your life.” My face flared up red as I snapped to my feet. I flung my hands out, my wings flashed as the air tensed around me during my rant. As I finished, the wind died down, my hands fell to my hips. 

His face softened in almost a grin as he stood up fully and put a hand out toward me. “I was wondering when you would return to your feisty self.” He chuckled.

I snapped up off the log and zoomed into his palm. He hoisted me up onto his shoulder as he walked from the valley toward the mountainous horizon. Large cliffs that broke through a thick river. His breathing evened as his stride shortened toward a mountain side on the left side. He veered toward a tall jungle that stabbed up even toward his hips. Made of long, thin pole like flora, long legged spider like creatures lumbered slowly, one leg at a time across the forest floor. 

“This is Skuttle and Shiver,” He motioned a hand to large white spiders that perked up, black eyes flashed open with wonder. 

“Oh! They’re… not as big…”

“Not everyone can be our kings size!” Skuttle, first to open their eyes with a large black splatter stain of color on their head, snickered. 

“Yeah, Kong’s the king for a reason!” Shiver sniffled as they skittered up like a flash of lightening.

“King?” I furrowed my brow. 

“Not everyone appledges their allegiance to Gojira.” Kong sighed. Both Skuttle and Shiver hissed at the sound of his name before their scurried toward the shoulder I lingered on. 

“You’re so tiny!”

“Whoa, rude, I’m still growing.” I rolled my eyes.

“And fuzzy!” Shiver jumped a bit into the air. There was a childish glee on their face as they both bounced, one at a time to see me eye to eyes. 

“Thanks, grew it last night.” I fluffed my fur happily with a grin. Kong’s chuckle nearly threw me as he put a hand over both of them and sunk them back to the ground fully. 

“Enough, you two, have you seen those Mini titans around?” He pet their heads. 

“The stinky ones?” Skuttle scoffed.

“Yes, those ones.” Kong shut his eyes softly with a tremble of his shoulders.

“They’re hiding in the valley of the Skull Crawlers.” Shiver nodded further out past the trees. I let my eyes travel and found a large dusty horizon before me, a sharp pain hit my chest. Her hum filled my ears as I stared through the orange haze. 

“Are there dead bodies over there? Ones that could be picked apart or used for scraps?” I gasped for air. I slowly turned my body inch by inch to look at Kong in the eye. There was a flash in his eyes, where I could tell he didn’t understand but he wasn’t going to waste time. He lunged across the tree tops, careful not to step on anything as I dropped to my knees and clung to his fur. 

“What do those creatures want with body parts? Could they use bones? It’s a graveyard!” He growled.

“Their leader experiments with titan bodies and blood to make them! He might be trying to collect new creatures, stronger creatures to experiment on! Their bones have bone marrow and DNA in them, they could still be used. If I’m right, which I hope I’m not, leviathan was a distraction so they could get their hands on more titan DNA.” I called over the roar of air that rushed over me. 

“When I’ve ground those pests into dust, you and I are going to have a lengthy talk about what is important information to lead with.”


	40. Here for you

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

The dust kicked up around us in thick puffy clouds. Noxious gas hissed out of cracks and made the horizon hazy. It was deathly silent except for breathing between Kong and I. He stepped gingerly over the earth, eyes peeled around us. There was a moment when I thought the two spiderlings lied to us, or maybe didn’t understand my question, until I felt Kong physically shift defensively. Then murmurs trickled out of the earth in short bursts. I heard them, they were beneath us, but to what extent or how many was unclear. 

Then I spotted a pack of bones far ahead that shifted. Kong stopped in the dust and allowed me to jump from his shoulder. As I stepped toward them, I heard their voices louder now. They dug a small crater around the bones, searching for more of them. There was a subtle sawing sound, like a hand saw used in slow motion as not to gain attention. I held my breath the best I could as I stepped up closer to the bones…. And then Michaels emerged from the crater with an arm full of smaller bones.

I saw red.

“FREDERICK MICHAELSON!” I boomed. My wings flashed out behind me. Dust kicked up and buffed the edged of the bone graveyard to my sides. The air before me cleared as I locked eyes with Michaels. His face paled as he lurched forward on his feet in shock. Long gangly limbs stumbled over each other as he pivoted to look at me head on. 

“Mot… Motreina… you’re…” His mouth sputtered. 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” I snarled as I stormed forward, my fists clenched tight by my sides. “Let me fix that, real quick.”

“Mottie, please, we can talk about this-” He babbled as he backpedalled away from me into the crater, his words ending in a shrill squeak of surprize. He tumbled into the hole and down into the bones. I was just at the edge, my shoulders squared toward him when he scrambled to his feet. Atleast ten Chimera of varying shapes and sizes and breed spun toward me. 

“I’d rather not. Your talking is kind of the problem.” I spat. 

“Please, come back to me, Mottie, I need you.” he begged, his face warmed with pink cheeks. My brows furrowed hard. 

“Fuck off, you piece of shit.” My jaw hurt from how hard I clenched it. 

“Detain her! Don’t hurt her!” Michaels bellowed. I was barely able to follow him out of the crater before Chimera descended on me. 

“KONG! DON’T LOOSE HIM!” I cried out as I whirled with my wings out. Wind kicked up around me hard, the dust bit into my exposed ankles as I whipped harder and harder. With every twist, I felt the wind take off until I was tossed out the top of a tornado. Clawed beasts held on the best they could to large rib bones of a dead creatures. Others without such luck were dragged hard into the cyclone and tossed full speed into hard surfaces. The air filled with the howl of my cyclone and the cracking of bones. My fist landed into the skulls of a few who thought to raise a paw toward me. One with the face of a mammoth, it’s long tusks swung at me only to have me rip it by the tip of it’s trunk and smash it into the ground. The earth rumbled as Kong charged overhead. I barely had time to finish off the rest before he crushed them under foot. My fingers reached out and wound around long hairs of his legs and held on for dear life. 

Everything rumbled, but as we flew over dusty earth, Michaels was gone from sight. Anger broiled my insides as I searched for him. Were there more Chimera? Did he have an escape route already made or was he just as slippery as he was slimy. 

It was a long thirty minutes searching for him, but… he was gone. 

“MOTHER FUCKER!” I screamed as I punched a boulder clear off the ground into the air. It tumbled into a large valley, away from me. “YOU COWARD, FIGHT ME!”

“Mothera-”

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOTHER FUCKER HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME!” I screeched over the cliff side. The horizon shook with my voice as wind picked up under my feet and licked the bottoms of trees, nearly uprooting bushes. 

“Mothera.” Kong tried again. 

“WHAT!?” I whipped toward him, fury in my eyes. 

“He’s gone… he’s left the island.” He sighed, his face soft as he scooped me up with a paw. “Screaming into the air like a child will not help.”

“Says you.” I huffed, my arms crossed. There was a long pause as I stared at the island around me. Then I slowly turned to Kong, a pout still on my lips. “How do you know he’s gone?”

“The other Chimera, he had in the area, they screamed as they all ran into the barrier.” He nodded his chin toward the darkening clouds just along the edge of the island. I heard the crack of lightening and a hard shiver ran down my spine. “Are you alright-”

“That’s another thing! What is that barrier? Why can’t I hear out? How did you get it to block everything?” I whirled back to him with sharp eyes. 

“I did not.” He huffed. “You did that!”

“What?” I stumbled back. 

“You made the barrier… Back when Gojira first tried to kill me.” Kong settled down upon the cliff, his legs hung over it’s edge. His feet scraped the bottom, despite how far a drop it looked to me. I settled myself on his palm that he lay on his thighs, his shoulders slumped. I watched him nearly break there before me as he stared out toward the island. Sadness misted his eyes as he let out a long sigh. 

A soft hum, her song filled my ears as I curled up into a ball in his palm. I felt… sorry for him. Like I should have done something… like I. __

_“Gojira! Please, hurry! I can hear their screams!”_

_“Mothera, wait-”_

_“No!” The night sky was filled with cries of pain. Thick, made it impossible to fly at top speed. They were in danger! Something happened, something horrible. There was a child! They had been with child! That poor baby! The island came into view, the lava poured out of a mountain side, it lapped up the side of a valley. Water crashed into the side of the land, cooling and solidifying stone. My moon, my stone, glowed brighter than even I, so close to the horizon as I soured into the breech of the island. “GOJIRA-”_

_“MOTHERA!” He bellowed after me but we were too late…_

_They had come in the night. While they slept. Agony filled my chest as I fell to the soft earth of the only forest floor left. The baby lay sprawled upon the earth, face down. “Please, please live little one.” I begged as I slowly twist him off the ground. I found him intact, breathing despite heavy tears and murmurs of heart ache. The same could not be said for his parents. My eyes snapped up to the shadows that lingered around at the edge of my light. I felt their hunger, their rage._

_“He’s just a child!” I snarled._

_“Food.” They answered, like that of a hive. Anger blossomed within my chest._

_“Mothera! Get out of there.” Gojira emerged at the coast, his light broke through the sky. “They are cannibals.”_

_“How dare you, disgusting monsters!” I barked._

_Gojira’s light devoured the trees, the mountain side, and the creatures. He roared loud enough to shake even me to the core. I pulled the baby to myself and hugged him tight. I wrapped my wings around us. He was just a baby!_

_“Mothera…” I finally looked up to Gojira, unable to speak over the pain in my throat._

_“I feel his pain.” I whimpered._

_“Give me the child, we should leave.” Gojira put out a hand. I pushed out my wings to lift off when a small hand clutched a fist full of the fur around my throat._

_“Leave. Me. Here.” The baby hissed._

_“They are Cannibals, sweet one, they will come for you again.” I murmured into his ears._

_“Child, let us leave, you will die here.”_

_“Good! Let me.” he spat as he shoved himself out of my arms._

_“No.” I cried out._

_“Insolent child, you will listen to reason, now!” Gojira spat._

_“YOU ARE NOT MY KING!”_

_“You are hurt, and you are scared-”_

_“You let them die! They are scum, but you are the monsters!”_

I gasped for air as I was thrust from the image onto the flat of Kong’s palm. Tears welled up in my eyes, my body trembled. Her song played painfully in the back of my head. I wanted to replay it, to change it, but it was a memory. Much like my nightmare, it was in the past. A horror I could not fix. 

“He left you here.” I blurted out. 

“I told him to.” Kong defended.

“But you were so young.”

“You always say that, but I was no younger than he when my parents were slaughtered.” He growled. 

I blinked as I looked up into his face. “Why would you not come with me?”

“Because I will not bow to him as king, he is not my king.” He growled. “My parents defied him, so he cut them off. Then you had to come and convince him to save me. You built me a barrier to keep him out, to keep anyone out, so long as I wished it… But… I no longer wish it.”

“Wait, Kong, what are you saying?” I blurted out as I blinked hard. I spun around to look at the horizon. The clouds parted, the thunder broke through clear rain. And I saw it. Blue light, radiation fire raged up into the sky as he stepped up to the coast line. His roar rumbled across the island. 

“He’s here… and he’s here for you.”


	41. Lover's quarrel

Chapter forty:

“Gojira-”

“If you’ve hurt a hair on her…. Mottie?” I stared at him from the palm of Kong, perched on the cliffside. He neither moved nor shifted. Gojira towered over us, maybe a mile from our location and yet he felt so close. I felt all that raging energy seep out of his claws the second his eyes settled on me. “You’ve… evolved… a… you look beautiful.”

“Oh, yeah, the fuzz is new.” I stuttered, as I fluffed it along my my throat, a hard blush along my cheeks.

“As fun as it is to see you two reunite, if you could take her and leave, I would like to get back to patrolling for more of those pests.” Kong huffed as he lifted his hand I perched in toward Gojira. 

“No, me and you have unfinished business.” Gojira snarled.

“Do we? Or are you still angry I cracked your head into a rock?” Kong snarled.

“I do recall breaking both your legs, if we’re keeping score.” Gojira stepped up closer. The island rattled as both came eye to eye. Kong dropped off the cliff and stood up to face Gojira head on. I snapped up out of his head and lifted myself inbetween them. 

“Whoa, whoa, Gojira, you have no right.” I huffed. 

“No… Right?” He snapped. There was fury in his eyes, smoke puffed out of his nostrils… and it was pointed at me. I jerked backward in shock as he glared at me. “I am the king!”

“No one said you weren’t!” I bit back, my nose scrunched. 

“No he’s right, I said he wasn’t!” Kong spat. I spun to look at him, hovered just over my shoulder. Gojira’s arms snapped out with ferocity and flung Kong into the cliff side. 

“GOJIRA-”

“I am done with your insolence.” Gojira growled darkly. His fins lit up with blue electricity and my heart stopped. My eyes saw the tiny Kong, laid out on the forest floor, beaten and bloodied again. Defenseless and alone. My heart clenched down hard. I reached out to grab ahold of something of Gojira’s but he jerked out of reach as a large fist crashed into his stomach and slid him backward. I hovered in the middle, unable to stop looking from one to the other. Gojira looked right past me, at Kong, seething as he steadied his feet. But when I looked back to Kong, he looked right at me. 

“You see what I mean?” He whispered. 

“Mottie, move!” Gojira roared. My eyes stayed glued on Kong as he let his shoulders slump back against the cliff side. He was in no condition to fight Gojira. Sure he was healed enough to move and talk, but that venom… it nearly killed them both. 

“Will you both stop fighting? For one second?” I huffed as I snapped my eyes back at Gojira. 

“He started it!” Kong huffed. 

“And I’ll finish it too!” Gojira snapped, his jaw clicked with all his teeth as he stepped up. 

“You know what, fine! FIGHT EACH OTHER! TAKE EACH OTHER OUT OVER SOMETHING AS FUCKING STUPID AS PRIDE! YOU CAN STAY HERE AND RIP AN ISLAND APART FOR ALL I CARE! I’M DONE!” I foamed at the mouth as I sped out of my spot and over both their heads. I soared toward the ocean line, anger and sadness churned my stomach lining tight with a splintered wooden spoon. 

“Mottie!” Gojira! called out. 

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“To find company that has their priorities in order!” I snapped. 

“Who?” Gojira blinked. 

“MYSELF!” I spat back over my shoulder as I flung myself out the clearing of the clouds and to the ocean. There was a physical break, a shift as I made it out into the clean air, I felt the sharp change of cold air. Tears welled up in my eyes as I hovered there. Waves crashed under my feet, their foam licked at my toes as I stared over miles of darkened seas and sky. My heart beat harder in my chest as I stared out. 

They wanted to fight over crowns… when the real enemy was trying to kill everything I tried so hard to keep alive. Maybe Leviathan knew that by attacking Kong, he’d make a distraction. I wouldn’t play his game. 

“YOU OUT THERE LEVIATHAN!” I screamed. Only silence followed my words as I balled up my fists. “I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU COWARD! YOU AND THAT MOTHER FUCKER MICHAELS! I’M COMING FOR YOU! NO MORE GAMES!”

Silence filled my ears as cold wind licked my arms. I inhaled slowly through my nose as my wings beat slower, just till my toes dipped in the water. Clarity filled me as I closed my eyes. The nights sky basked over me, moonlight lit up my face as clouds began to part. 

“Mottie?” Gojira’s words were soft this time. Just behind me, a clawed paw took my shoulder. I let him guide me closer, till he twisted me to face him. I opened my eyes and looked up into his face. 

“Did you leave him here… as a child?” I whispered.

“Is that what he told you?” He growled. 

“I saw it! She showed me her memory!” I yanked myself out of his hand. 

“Well that memory is wrong, or maybe missing the last bit of it… because I did not leave that insolent, ungrateful beast on this island!” He huffed, “I thought you trusted me.”

“I do, and I know you! I know anyone who doesn’t obey you gets hurt.” I snapped. He went really silent. I blinked as he stepped back an inch, his eyes fell to the water. 

“Adults, yes, who have… made their decision. But he was barely… old enough to think for himself.” He sighed. 

“Gojira.”

“You think I am the kind of King who would turn their back on a child?” He hissed, his eyes sharp as he spared me a look. I furrowed my brow as my hands went to my hips. 

“I might have… there for a moment.” I sighed. 

“Well I’m not. You of all people know me best… I know what it’s like to watch your family devoured before your eyes. I was angry when I was little, very angry at everyone. Everyone who never stopped them, who didn’t get there in time to save me.” He stepped around me and settled knee deep into the ocean. I followed slowly, just a foot over his shoulder. 

“Then why do you still hate him?” I whirled around to be in front of him. “Why was I forced to put up that barrier?”

“Forced? I never forced you to do anything!” He barked. 

“Why did I feel it was necessary?” I dropped till we were both at eye level with each other. 

“I do not know! You did not discuss it with me! But you always have your reasons! Don’t you?”

“How did I become the bad guy?” I huffed. The island now a mile away, the curtain of clouds began to close around it. I saw one last look of Kong, his back turned to us. He slowly walked inward on the island, the bite marks still clear in his fur but healed. 

“Was I the bad guy?” He brought my eyes back to him. 

“No! Leviathan is the bad guy!” I flung my arms out as fairy lights flooded the sky like a dandelion hit with bat, all the spores flung out into the sky. 

“Then why are you angry with me!” He stamped his foot, causing a horrible shiver of the water, and for the waves to swirl around him. 

“Why are you angry with me!” I spat back. 

“YOU WENT TO SAVE HIM! When I told you not to! I thought that was obvious!” His exasperation filled the air. I crossed my arms under my chest, the warmth of the fuzz tickled my upper and lower arms as I pouted. 

“Well I’m always going to save people, when they need saving, no matter if you don’t like them or not. I thought THAT was obvious.” I cocked a brow. He let out a loud growl and threw his head back. A large puff of smoke billowed out of his mouth. Then he looked back to me. 

“You are beyond frustrating and reckless.”

“Ditto.” I scowled. 

We stood in absolute silence before he submerged enough to leave his head above water. His fins poked up over the water like a million sharks following in a direct line. I set myself ontop of his head and hugged a fin. A sigh parted my lips. 

“I am sorry I did not trust you more than some fuzzy memory.”

“I understand, it must be incredibly frustrating to live in a world that remember’s everything you’ve done while you do not. But… It did hurt.” He murmured. In soft silence, he swam across the ocean. The moon glistened overhead. A soft hum came off my chest, a light trill as we coasted. It felt like a pur for a cat, it was natural to my system I almost didn’t realize I was doing it. Until I felt the tension between us break with a soft sigh from Gojira beneath me. 

“I hate that you extend your help to those who don’t deserve it… but I love how kind your heart is, that you even gave me a chance. You didn’t have to. You didn’t know me, didn’t understand how any of this happened, but you opened up your heart to me… and for that, I will always be grateful. So please, forgive my anger.”

“You’re forgiven big guy, don’t worry.” I whispered. “But Leviathan is doing this on purpose, trying to mess with us. We can’t let him.”

“I can feel him, he’s off the coast where you resided now.” Gojira murmured.

“That feels like a trap… but okay.” I huffed. 

“Definitely a trap.”

“We’re about to fall right into it aren’t we?” I sighed. 

“Most likely…”

“Bring it on.”


	42. Evacuation

Chapter Forty-one:

“Hold up, let me get this straight… Leviathan attacked Kong to try and distract those two? All while luring you back home? This seems a little convoluted and frankly, way fucking smarter than that whackjob snake could think up.” Rodan huffed as we flew through the air. Gojira was submerged deep within the ocean, Scylla along side him like a squid in the open sea. I would have wished Kong would have come with us, the more people in the war, the better. But after what Gojira and I pulled on his island, I wasn’t surprized he wanted nothing to do with us. 

“I think it was a combination plan, between him and Michaels. Because they were also digging up bone marrow from other Titans. They’re trying to expand their pool of creatures.” I sighed. 

“He’s trying to replace the army you’ve destroyed.” Rodan clapped his beak together. 

“He said he needed more of my blood, so he can’t make any more without me. I’m not sure how he’s planning to get-.... Rodan… you see what I see?”

Among the clear skies, through the wind and the sound of the ocean crashing together, there on the horizon was a ship. Rodan slowed down as we hovered, the flag beaten in the wind. “Is that… that’s the ship… from.”

“That’s the ship they over took.” I growled. “Where they kidnapped Jonas and his crew.”

“Mottie, it’s a trap.” Gojira’s soft murmur lifted out of the water into my ears. I scanned the top of the ship for any signs it was still inhabited. The Chimera took it over, they killed most of the crew and used Jonas to get me onboard. The side was bent, there were holes in the top, the flag was ripped and fluttering. “There’s no one on board.”

“If it’s empty, why is it in the middle of the ocean?” I murmured, my body lowered on the winds toward it. 

“They abandoned it.” Rodan added. 

“Mottie, keep moving.” Gojira whispered. I let my wings beat harder, my body up into the air. But I could still hear Jonas’ yell. I could feel the icky rock in my stomach as I boarded a ship full of bodies. As I passed over it, they were still there. Picked clean by vultures and other creatures, but there were still many that were still intact. A cursed ship, left out in the open. 

“Why would they just leave it here? Why would no one come and get it?” I whimpered. The sting returned to the back of my skull. A pang clenched down on my heart as everything replayed fresh behind my eyes. They beat me, threw me into beams, threatened me.   
“Look alive, Mottie, aircraft!” I swerved with Rodan up into the clouds around a large plane as it zoomed through the air. It tugged me through the clouds, down and under the air pocket, shot out the other side. I was tossed and flung out into the air, unable to catch my wings up as I tumbled down toward the water. Rodan burst out of the clouds and dropped under me in moments. My body collided with him hard and sank us a foot before he brought us both back to even. 

“Sorry, I was just…”

Rodan said nothing, as we came within shooting distance of a pier. A familiar pier. I swallowed hard as I lifted off Rodan’s back and let the air take me down toward the empty pier. It was early but still not unreasonable for it to be packed. Ever since the base dropped out of the sea, Monarch employees stopped using it. But there was still a whole mile of shops and restaurants… it was dead.

The beach, usually full of tourists and boards, was empty. I let my feet touch upon the sand, and a scent traveled up my nose. It was cold, wet, almost metalic but not blood. The air was full of it, almost sharp with it as I stepped toward the board shop I rented boards from. The same boards I rode to see Gojira late into the night. It felt like no time had passed, and yet, this place was deserted. Once a place I snuck around to avoid being seen, now there wasn’t a heart beat in miles of this place.

“Leviathan is near by, be on guard.” Gojira’s whisper ran a chill up my spine. 

“I don’t see any bodies.” Rodan landed on the edge of the pier that ran out into the ocean. I spared a look to him as he scanned the coast. 

“No ones here…” I murmured. “They must have evacuated it, but I don’t… know why.”

“That begs the question, who ordered it… and why?” Scylla added. My feet felt like lead as I walked up the beach and up the steps. I followed a path I once made late into the night. Back then it felt so surreal, now it was an old memory from a past life. I let my fingers run down the length of the pier hand rail and then up the chill of a sign embedded in the dark wood. A soft autumn breeze ran the length of the beach and up my legs. That’s when I saw the paper taped to the metal sign at my finger tips. 

“I know someone who might know…” I murmured as I ripped the paper down off the sign. A small sliver of caution tape was stuck to the side of it, as if it were posted then ripped down. Claw marks marred the sign, like a Chimera snatched the tape off the metal sign. A barrier put up by the coast guard. I burst across the sand top, my legs burned with effort as I barrelled toward the roads and the city. A ghost town greeted me. I swallowed the taste of abandoned wet metal with every gasp for air. Buildings with shattered windows, doors busted open, bricks broken out from the side along the road. There were cars left to rot in the middle of the road. No bodies, but it didn’t mean there weren’t any. I wanted to hope for the best. But I knew better than to be optimistic. If Leviathan and Michaels had anything to do with this, there was no doubt a body count. I wanted Jonas to have been apart of the evacuation, that he and the guard were able to get them out before the Chimera descended. 

The sidewalk to the intern apartment building was ripped up. Leviathan had been there, I found scales littered the ground and claw marks in the building. They obviously followed my scent and searched the building. But I wasn’t looking for my stuff… I didn’t have anything there worth value. The couch was just an object of a life I no longer belonged to… but May… she left things in her room in case of an emergency…

I fumbled into her room, the door ripped off the hinge. Just as I suspected, it was neat and orderly. Not a single shirt out of place. No one even bothered to ransack her room. Within the closet, in a red box with a white ‘emergency’ sticker on the top, I found a cell phone. Jonas’ number was the last number and the only one I had to dial. Everyone else had been saved in my phone. It dialed itself. 

“Jonas Earling, who is this?”

“Your last name is Earling?” I snickered.

“Mottie?” His gasp stung a bit as I bit back tears. “Please tell me that’s you.”

“It’s me.” I swallowed. “I can’t believe you picked up.” I breathed.

“I’ve been hoping you’d call.” he whispered. “I saw what happened at Loch Ness.”

“Well, you know me, everywhere I go things explode.” I chuckled softly.

“I know it well.” He sighed. There was a long silence before he cracked first. “You’ve seen the pier.”

“What happened? Did you get everyone out?” I gasped for air. 

“Someone deep within Monarch reported that many chimera were headed inland, and would make land fall at the pier. We evacuated immediately. I want to believe we got everyone out, but it doesn’t matter. They’re traveling inland, and they’re moving fast. Mottie, they’re destroying cities on the coast… it’s all over the news.”

“Sorry, I can't keep up with the news, it’s kind of hard to get a tv to plug in the temple.” I laughed sheepishly. I collapsed onto the side of May’s bed as I looked over her room. “Jonas, I need your help.”

“No need to ask, I’m already on my way.” He puffed into the phone. 

“On your way? How… how did you even know where I was?” I scoffed.

“I looked at the caller I.D.” I could hear the roll in his eyes as I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked over it. “Where else would you get access to May Everlee’s possessions? Stay there, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Are you running?” I cocked a brow.

“Some of us don’t have titan magic flight, remember.” He laughed breathlessly into the phone. “Stay. There.” He hung up the phone.

“Ohh… it’s a bit more… permanent than that, now.” I muttered to myself as I settled onto May’s bed a bit more.


	43. Seeing him one more time

Chapter Forty-two:

“Mottie? Mottie where are you?” I perked up at the sound of a wheezy Jonas. The sound of one pair of boots as they crunched over gravel and broken up stone of the stairwell. I stood up from the bed, my hairs on edge until he rounded the corner and stared right at me. Alone. No Chimera around him, no Leviathan to follow him, just Jonas. My eyes welled up as I burst from May’s room and enveloped him in my arms. I felt him lift off the ground as I spun the both of us a moment. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive.” I whimpered as I hugged him tighter. 

“Wow, you’re… tall…” He wheezed, “Mottie… Air….”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” I inhaled sharply as I let him go inch by inch and put him back on the floor. He looked up into my face with a twinge of confusion and shock, but not horror. It was almost… awe. He reached out and ruffled my fur collar with his fingers, a warm smile crawled onto his face. I blinked away tears, as he grinned, slowly circling me. I flashed my wings out with a bit of gusto, happily rewarded with a gasp by him. 

“You’ve… evolved.” He blurted out. 

“Yeah, I’m… growing into my nose, if you will.” I shrugged as he circled back to face me. “I have antennae.”

They wiggled ontop of my head as I bowed a bit for him to see. I felt soft fingers trace my scalp and boop the top of my antennae softly before be stepped back. I stood up and let him scan me from toe to the tip of my antennae. “You’re… magnificent.”

“Really?” Warmth flooded my cheeks. 

“Yeah, I mean, look at you!” He laughed warmly before he stepped forward and put a hand on each of my elbows. “It’s hard not to.”

I wrapped him up in my arms again, unable to let him for a long moment. His body heat seeped into my skin, and I couldn’t bat away the tears fast enough. “They’re not going to stop, not until I stop them.”

“I know.” He whispered into my shoulder. “We can stop them.”

“Alright, enough waterworks, tell me everything you know.” I chuckled as I pulled back. Jonas grinned as he motioned for me to follow him out of the ruined building. I ducked my head and followed him out of the building. As we strode uphill toward the inner city, he began to talk about Ilene Chen reaching out to the coast guard to warn them of the attack. Ling insisted that they evacuate and wait for me to attack. No need to loose more good people. They pushed as inland as they could possibly get but it wasn’t enough. Leviathan was spotted curled around a large base structure, Chimera’s rampaged through streets at night doing random attacks. There was fire back in my veins as we reached the apex of the hillside. From the top I could see larger tracks, harder marks of Leviathan’s meddling. 

“No more playing around.” I sighed, “Gojira, Scylla, come to land… we’re bringing the fight to him.”

“Uh… what?” Jonas blinked. 

“We will be there momentarily.” Gojira whispered. 

“You ready?” Scylla asked. 

“No, but I think that’s why it has to be now.” I muttered.

“That’s fair.” Scylla sighed. 

“Mottie?” I whirled to look at Jonas. “You’re bringing them in land. Godzilla alone will break ground.”

“I can’t fight him alone. I tried that, it didn’t go well.” I looked toward the water, able to see a head pop up just over the surface. “Plus… I kinda promised someone I wouldn’t die on him.”

There was a long exhale. I slowly turned back to Jonas with confusion. He took up my left hand and held it gingerly. He closed his eyes as he squeezed my hand softly. It was there, just as he opened his eyes and caught my eyes, that I realized I’d been so very wrong about Jonas. “Mottie, I need to tell you something.”

“Jonas, no, don’t… Don’t do this.” I whimpered, my lower lip quivered. His face paled as he stepped up closer. “Please… don’t… don’t love me.”

“Mottie, I know you don’t feel the same.” He murmured. 

“Then why?” I ripped my hand out of his. “Why say a word?”

“Because the last time I tried to tell you how I felt, I nearly died. This time, it feels like I’m really going to-”

“No! Don’t you dare say that!” I snarled as I snatched up his hand. “I need you, don’t you fucking die on me.”

“Mottie, I’m not a titan, I’m not… I’m human-”

“Then go home, if you’re gonna get yourself hurt, go home-”

“My home is right here!” He spat. My heart stopped hard for a long moment as he looked away from me and toward the rest of the city. “My home is where the danger is, my home is where I can keep people safe. It feels like… that is by your side. And I know you don’t love me, and you don’t owe me a damn thing. But I wanted to say it, and I… I love you, even if that means watching you evolve into what the world needs, even if it means watching you love someone else, I’m never going to stop and I’m going to follow you… to the end.” 

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as tears welled up in his eyes. He took up my hand and pressed a hard kiss to the back of it. I took my hand back and cupped his cheeks, my thumbs ran the length of his cheek to dry his tears. “You’re not going to die, I’m not gonna let my favorite human get even a scratch. Huh? What kind of Titan would I be if I couldn’t keep you safe.”

There was a soft hum that ran through my body as I tugged him close. I cooed over his head and buried him in my arms. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I felt guilty holding him so long. But this was probably the last time I could. And so I hugged him, and turned to watch Godzilla climb over the horizon, Scylla lumbered after him. 

There was silence in the air, none of the others made a sound. But I caught Godzilla’s stare, as I lay my head ontop of Jonas’. Tears welled up in my eyes as I inhaled the scent of smoke and Irish soap I didn’t have to say it out loud, he could hear my pleas in the soft trill that trickled out of my lips. 

“Do not fret, My queen, I will make sure no harm comes to him.” Godzilla murmured.


	44. Familiar members

Chapter Forty-three:

“You finally grace me with your presence, Mothera. I was beginning to wonder if eating humans was even working!”

I stood at the top of a hill, the snake slithered in a valley just beneath me. Hot air brushed up the back of my neck as I stared down the grassy side of Leviathan’s grave he dug himself. Out of town, which was a bit of a surprize, knowing the beast wanted to anger me. He wanted to enrage me, to challenge me and lure me out, he’d done so… Now he would reap what he sow. 

“What? No angry screams? You seemed so chatty before.” Leviathan sneered. He whirled to point his head directly up the hill toward me. There were no trees, no brush or buildings to hide in. One of the few miles of grass land on the east coast of America. The blood and bones that trailed from the city toward this spot only fuel to my rage. I brewed my emotions, hairs stood up on the back of my arms and neck. A wicked grin grew on Leviathan’s face as he slithered closer. “You look more like yourself every day! Look how big you’ve grown.”

I pulled the walkie from my cargo pants pocket and lifted it to my mouth. “He’s alone, keep moving, find Michaels, he will have the Chimera with him.” 

Leviathan halted as I dropped the walkie to the ground by my toes and cracked my fingers. “You think yourself capable to defeat me?”

“You did say, I’ve grown so big.” I snarled lowly as I ripped my leather jacket from my arms. Sweat ran down the length of my back, my bare feet ground into the earth. 

“I will-”

Gojira’s roar lit up the air behind me. My face split in a wicked sneer as Leviathan slithered backward, teeth bared. “Oh, and I brought Gojira,”

“LEVIATHAN!”

It felt like an explosion. I’ve been near a bomb as it went off, how everything moved so fast, but it felt so slow. My heart raced in my chest as I bust across the ground. Hands barely on Levithan’s snout, wings out, when the ground shook around us. Leviathan rolled hard, unable to trap me under him as I grabbed him by the nostrils and wrenched him backward. I exposed his throat just as Gojira came up and over the hillside. Leviathan trembled as I felt the rip of his scales and flesh underneath my nails. I clawed and tugged at his face, my feet planted firmly behind his skull. Sharp fins spun at me as he twirled pieces of his body, unable to grab me. “Sucks having not thumbs, huh?” I spat

“YOU CAN’T-”

I looked up into the golden eyes of Gojira as he snatched up Leviathan by the throat. Whisked up into the air, I let go of the beast by the nostril and let the air take me. Gojira wrenched Leviathan back and forth, beating his body into the ground like he were a whip. I saw Leviathan’s tail swipe at Gojira and dove for it. Before he could latch his thorns into Gojira and poison him, I took up his tail and tugged hard. Gojira pulled at the base of Leviathan’s skull, and we played a monsterous game of tug-o-war. I saw the scales pop off his flesh before the pieces of it ripped. Old wounds popped open like stitches. I beat my wings and let the force yank me backwards. I felt Leviathan’s body give way. 

He did not deserve the energy I put into hunting him down, let alone fighting him… It was Michaels I wanted. But it was worth the pain, worth the anger, to see Gojira look beyond proud. As he bit into the throat of Leviathan and cut the snake’s head off. Blood dripped from his mouth, his teeth gleamed as the lights ran up his dorsal fins. With his head throat back, I felt the rumble erupt through me and break into the ground. He roared a triumphant, vindicated roar. Then he turned to look at me with a warm gleam in his eyes. 

“He tastes like a coward weakling.” He snickered.

“I will take your word for it.” I crossed my arms, hip cocked out to the right with a grin. 

“You can try it, your body will support the diet now.” He beamed as he motioned at the body. I grimaced as I kicked part of the body away from me. 

“Momma always said to never play with my food.” I teased. He cackled as he chewed more vigorously on a new bite, as if to prove a point. I allowed him to feed, as I’d never really seen him eat before. Know told me that most Titan’s eat about once every thirty days, but their meals are massive. Scylla said she liked to eat smaller meals once a week, only because her preferred food was dolphin. Though, she did joke about liking humans in the savanna. 

“Your mother might allow it this time.” he spoke through chews. 

“I… I don’t know… what she might allow, anymore. To be honest, I don’t… I don’t remember her much anymore.” I confessed, “I guess that’s normal, Titan’s parents and human parents are different.”

“Who mother’s the mother of life?” Gojira added as he picked a bone out of his teeth with his tiny claw. 

“Well, she was, Is, I don’t know- Maybe I should know, She was just a suburban house wife, she sold knitted stuff online to pay for fun. My memories are so blurry,” I sighed. “But my human side, that piece of me, no longer exists like it used to. I used to think I was a human blessed to glow in the dark, or cursed… now I know I was always a titan, made to look like a human. And it explains how much I always felt pulled away from my family.”

“We are your family, Mottie, Scylla, Rodan, Titans of all sizes, and I are your family. You, need not worry about your family, we are all here.”

“And the mosura.” I corrected, “And Jonas, and Monarch. They might not be close family, but I want to protect them all.”

Gojira chuckled, “As you wish, shall we go join Scylla?”

“Yeah, She’s probably harassing Rodan to the point of tears.” I beamed, as I flung myself up into the air and onto the top of his head. He climbed up the side of the hill slowly, the sun rose over the horizon to greet us. … And so did an army of Chimera, just a mile back, all with guns aimed at us.


	45. Battle Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the ending planned since the beginning, which is why it was so hard to write. I loved this fanfic, and was sad to end it but I knew yal deserved the satisfying conclusion to the rollercoaster that is Reincarnated.
> 
> With love,  
> Lizzie!

Chapter Fourty-Four:

War was not unknown to me. Once upon a time I hunkered down in a broken building with a man missing an arm, covered in bandages with only a gun and no idea what I was doing. I was always told the world was one way, then you’re face to face with someone who has the opposite view and they hate you twice as much. They call you the murderer because of the uniform on your back and you start to wonder if you chose the right side. War is not like the movies… I knew that. Covered in blood, slices of Chimera flesh stuck to my arms as I screamed into the air, I knew that this… was a war I never wanted to fight. Creatures made from my blood who may have never asked for this, but were now monsters who hunted me halfway across the world. Leviathan’s scales lingered in the chaos as a reminder of how dirty my hands truly were. 

A good queen is willing to sacrifice clean hands to save her people. And as ripped the spinal column from the flesh of a snake shaped Chimera, I sent a blinding light toward Scylla. The roaches that swarmed her screeched into the air, unable to see. Like a wet dog, Scylla flung them off her before shoving them up into her cavernous mouth, full of teeth and dripping venom. Acid hissed as it hit the earth beneath her. 

I never truly understood how many Michael’s could have made in the few years he had access to my blood until now. A drop of my blood was all it took. As he had an army that could rival the world. Gojira roared into the air, flashes of blue flame devoured Chimera in flight. Rodan lit the world up in flame as he skittered across the ground. The Chimera scurried and scattered along the battlefield. 

“Mottie!”

I slowly twisted to my right, fury burned hot in my belly as I stared Michaels down from across the battlefield. The crack of his gun filled the air. Pain filled my insides as I stumbled toward him. I blinked away burry confusion. Hot blood dribbled down my sides and coated my fingers that searched for the sharp sting that filled my body. A massive hole in my side soaked my palm. 

“It should have been me. You were supposed to be with me!” He screeched. 

He dropped the shot gun to his feet and stepped over it. Chimera parted the seas around us as he stormed toward me. I wavered on my feet. The roar of battle filled my ears yet my breathing was the loudest as I crumpled to my knees. 

I punched and kicked and beat my way through waves of Chimera and yet it was one gun wound that would take me down. I clutched my side as my knees collided with the grassy earth. 

A soft hum from deep within me pushed out the panic, taking over every sense of my body. I felt her. She emerged from her cocoon, her trill soft like a lullaby. 

“I loved you! You were the only thing I wanted. The only person-...”

My ears turned off, only my breathing and her soft music played within me. I swallowed hard as I looked up into the clouds. I could see her vision, like ghost that hovered before me. She floated down toward me, her wings out like painted glass. Soft fairy lights danced around me, warm kisses left on every inch of my flesh as they bounced off me and back into the air. 

Her trill was affectionate as she wrapped her wings around me. Pain was a distant memory to me as I stared up into her soft face. It was like she smiled directly at me. Mothra chirped for me. Then I was ripped from my illusion into reality. Sounds exploded in my ear as pain coursed through my veins, the taste of blood lingered on my tongue as Michaels yanked me up off the ground toward him. His hands wrapped around my arms, careful not to touch the fur that encased my throat.“You chose them! Over me? Those disgusting monsters? They ruined everything, and all you had to do was chose-”

Then my rage returned to me. I wrenched my hands to his throat and clenched my large hands around his throat. He gagged and flailed in my grip as I tightened my grip around him. My strength waned as I funneled everything I had into my fingers. “I don’t owe you a fucking thing you ungrateful, slimey scum upon this earth. YOU!-”

My voice broke in a cough of blood. It splattered over his face as he yanked himself from me. I dropped to the ground, my vision spun. A thick, milky mucus drippled out of my wound and began to coat the edges of my shredded skin. My eyes fell to the substance, my fingers touched at it in weary confusion. Light headed, I spun in my own body. 

“You owe me for everything I’ve done for you-”

The pressure around me turned to submarine levels. My eyes rose from the ground as Michaels sank to the ground against his will. His hands clawed at his scalp as I dug my fingers deep into my thigh to avoid touching my healing wound. 

“Mothra, My love, where-” 

Gojira’s voice broke into a sharp pitch as his foot steps rumbled the ground. The fighting slowed to a stop as I forced everyone under my control. Chimera cried out in pain as they were yanked down by their own weight to the grass. I felt Michaels’ hands give way as the crunch of his bones filled my ears. 

“You have done nothing.” I snarled through the pain as I trembled. I clambered to my feet slowly. Itchy, I was so very itchy. My finger nails ran along goosebump covered flesh. My eyes blurry, I clenched them shut. The crunch of his arm bones, of the rib cage of Chimera, the pop of blood vessels, I heard it all around me. Gojira was so far away, Scylla’s cries for me to come back, all of it faded away as I clawed skin off my thighs. I shed layers of skin off my thighs and legs as milky webbing crawled up my sides. 

“You should be with humans!” Michaels growled.

“I am not human.” I muttered as I opened my eyes slowly. Everything spun as my vision narrowed in on him. Like a camera, it pulled back and flashed around me. I could see the whole battle field. It zoomed in hard on each creature I harmed. Blood and gore colored the earth, the toes of Gojira who was forced away from me with no way to break through. A soft smile graced my lips as I looked up into the worried faces of my friends. 

“Mottie!” Michaels screamed. 

“IT’S… MOTHRA!” I screeched as I snapped my eyes to him. The cocoon climbed up my body. “And I am the queen of the titans.”

It ripped off me. Every inch of me expanded. I felt the warmth of light as it surrounded me. Pressure came off my body as a bomb went off beneath me. Bodies scattered across the battlefield as I soared into the clouds. I greeted the sunshine on my back as my wings expanded. I was the moon, I was life, I was Mothera, and I’d never felt more home than as I screamed into the sky. My trill filled the air like a battle cry. 

I spun in the clouds and rushed for the earth. Michaels lay upon the earth next to his creations, his eyes closed and mouth ajar. I landed softly upon the ground, my wings fluttering behind me. Then with the last ounce of rage in my body, I stomped over his corpse and crunched him like an ant beneath my boot. 

“Mothra?”

I slowly turned my head to find Gojira hovered over my left wing. I stood up from my back legs and smiled up at him. 

“You’ve evolved.”

My voice felt foreign as I opened my mouth to speak. I closed and opened both my mouth and wings as confusion filled me. Then in the reflection of his scales, I saw myself. I blinked wide eyes in wonder and awe. I looked like myself...

“I feel whole again.” I murmured as my voice drifted up over my head. 

“You were never broken, just a larvae.” He teased with a tearful whisper. Air lifted me up off the ground and into his open palm. 

“Let’s go home.” I breathed as I rubbed a leg in circles upon his wrist. He nodded slowly as I clambered up his arm and lifted off into the air. Through the clouds I broke into yellow light. No longer held back by fear of dreams, filled with love and peace, I let the clouds lick my legs clean of a past life. 

~~~

“You sure have evolved.” Kong murmured as I touched down upon the sand beach of Skull Island. I pulled the satchel from around my thorax and unbuckled it just as Know told it to. One of the many things I kept from my human side was my love for accessories. I had the Mosura engineer me a sack that I could attach and pull off on my own. Even without thumbs. I tucked the bag between the two of us and flipped it open with a flip of my leg. 

Kong tugged the item out of the sack and rolled his eyes. “I don’t need anymore-”

“You don’t get to argue with me.” I barked back as I took my bag back and threw it around me. Kong sighed before he took the fruits and put them up on the hillside sat behind him. “They will keep you healthy.”

“That was months ago, I am fine, Mothra, honestly.” Kong huffed. The radiation from the fruit off of the home island filled his island with a wondrous scent. 

“Then you can feed those to Shiver and the others, if you refuse to eat something for your own good.” I rolled my eyes. “And what do you mean I really evolved?”

“You look like you're supposed to.” Kong teased as he crossed his arms. 

“And you look like you could put on more weight, you’re still not eating enough-”

“Go away! Will you! You’re not my mother.” He huffed. 

“I know, because if I was your mother I would have already beat you senselessly for picking a fight with that mammoth sized Chimera last week.” I spat before I sat back on my legs. 

Kong rolled his eyes before he reached up on the hill behind him and tossed the large, fleshy fruit into his mouth. I smirked as he munched grumpily. He still did not accept Gojira as his king, nor did he listen to a word I said most days. But in the last few months I stopped by a few times just to sit and chat. Just to keep an eye on him and the others on the island. Scylla already snuck onto the island every few nights just to flood his fields with seeds, or splash the children in an attempt to annoy Kong. 

Yet, despite it all, the kingdom of Titans was in a relative peace. There were still Chimera in the world, and they were slowly evolving into larger, more fearsome beasts. Some of them could be swayed but most I found wanted nothing to do with any sort of rules of hierarchy. Godzilla gave Kong a pass on being rebellious after he realized Kong became a Chimera hunter in his spare time he wasn’t watching over his island. 

I stepped back toward the water, wings out as I waved a small goodbye to Kong before I lifted off into the sky. 

I felt free, fully free, as I soared through the air. My trills filled the clouds as I spun through them. Filled with childish glee, I let out a giggle of excitement as I dropped from the air and closed my eyes. A palm caught me just before the water’s surface.

“I know your tricks, my queen.”

“Tricks? You make it seem like I am mischievous… when in fact, this is my favorite part of the day.” I teased as I spun in his palm to face him. 

“I meant flying fruit to Kong.” He rolled his eyes. 

“What? I can’t spread love and joy to all-”

“That’s what I thought.” He sighed. 

“It wouldn’t be a kingdom if everyone agreed with the king.” I snickered. 

“Yes it would, that’s how kingdoms work.” Gojira sighed as he sank down into the water, leaving me to stand just on the water’s surface, his nostrils just above the crest of soft moving water. 

“He’ll come around, I’m sure of it.” I whispered.

“Doubtful.” Gojira murmured.

“Oh yeah? I got you to come around.” I chuckled as I splashed water with my wing. It sprinkled ontop his scales like rain. He let out a soft chuckle and blew water away from his nostrils and into my face. I chirped happily as I bound off into the air. I felt him follow me toward the home island. A warm smile filled my body with joy as I looked down to a small clutch of creatures clambering across the top of the island. 

“MOTHRA!” They cried out to me as I slowly dropped down toward them. 

A year ago, It had been twenty-four years since Godzilla had been seen last. In the last year, I came to understand that it had been because of me that he submerged. And in the last year, it was because of me that he resurfaced to take back his kingdom and cleanse it of the scum Levithan. If someone had told me a year ago that I was the reincarnation of the Queen of titans, I would have laughed. I was just a human who happened to glow in the dark… but I am so much more than that. 

I am Mothra.


End file.
